A Different Perspective
by tmag71
Summary: An accident leaves Derek seeing things from a different perspective including his relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Smash or any of its characters. This fic deviates from season 1 in two ways. First, it starts right before tech so the whole Derek sleeping with Rebecca Duval doesn't happen; and two, Derek and Ivy stopped sleeping together after she told him off during workshop. **

In an attempt to build camaraderie Eileen, Tom and Julia decided the ensemble would travel together to Boston via a chartered bus. Derek on the other hand found the idea preposterous and was more than a little concerned that Ivy might inflect injury on Karen if left alone for an extended period of time. Despite the fact he had ended their brief fling, Ivy was still extremely clingy and very jealous. She used every opportunity possible to undermine Karen's position and her failed attempts were taking a serious toll on her mental stability. Derek mentioned his concerns to Tom, but of course the composer chose to ignore him. Tom instead opted to blame the director and his infatuation with Karen as the root of Ivy's actions. He accused Derek of toying with Ivy's feels by constantly playing Karen against her.

At his accusations, Derek reminded Tom that Karen had a boyfriend and firmly assured his relationship with her was that of director and friend. The later term caused Tom to laugh hysterically and proclaim in a self righteous tone that Derek was incapable of having platonic friendships. Though angered, Derek had chosen to remain quiet. He had been in no mood to argue with the composer and internally acknowledged that he himself had been surprised by his growing desire to protect Karen and ensure her happiness. Derek Wills had never been one to care about anyone's feelings and aside from Veronica Moore, had never maintained friendships with members of the opposite sex. No, his past interaction with those of the female persuasion had only been physical in nature, never emotional. It was no strings attached sex and friendship was considered weakness. But all that changed when Karen Cartwright walked into his life. For her, he was willing to be a friend if it meant keeping her near.

"So Iowa, why isn't the glamorous Rebecca Duval traveling with us?" Bobby asked with Jessica, Sue and Dennis huddled around them listening intently.

"She had a prior engagement and will be meeting us in Boston," Karen answered.

"So what is it really like partying with her, your face plastered in all the gossip columns?" Dennis questioned.

"It was fun at first but after the first few nights of hangovers and the arguments it caused between Dev and I, it wasn't worth it."

"So how are you and Dev?" Sue Inquired.

"I don't know; I feel like he's keeping things from me and we are growing apart. He can't stand when I have to work late and flies off the handle at the mention of Derek. To make matters worse, he has this woman, RJ constantly around him. I get a bad feeling about her."

"You know what they say, where there's smoke there's fire," Jessica interjected.

"What about you; you and the Dark Lord do spend a lot of time together?" Bobby raised his eyebrow.

"We're just friends," Karen assured. "He's someone I can confide in and as we all know, he is brutally honest. Plus, he doesn't coddle me."

"Well, just keep an eye out for Ivy, because you have a target on your back. Ever since the Dark Lord ended things, she hasn't been shy in letting us know your day is coming," Dennis warned.

The group continued talking as the bus remained a good pace behind the black limo in front, carrying the artistic and management team. Rain was steadily falling but it didn't seem to deter traffic from wanting to pass. Karen was looking out the window when she saw a car speed by. She wouldn't have given it a second thought except, she noticed the car shift slightly as it passed the bus. From what Karen could see before she lost sight of the car, it looked as though the car's back tire lost its traction. She turned to tell the group when suddenly the bus violently jerked and swayed. Squealing brakes could be heard followed by a thunderous crash. Members of the ensemble flew forward in their seats and overhead bags flew into the aisle hitting some members but as quickly as the bus had begun to sway, it came to a stop.

At first Karen along with the ensemble were in a daze thinking the bus had been hit. But as people began to gather their bearings, a shout of "Oh my God," could be heard from Sam as all eyes looked out the front window where the black limo could be seen lying upside down and 18 wheel truck desperately trying to stop heading directly towards it. The next sight is one Karen won't ever forget as the truck's failed attempt to stop resulted in the limo being dragged on its roof and plunged into another vehicle where it finally came to a stop.

Once traffic came to a standstill the bus driver opened the door and immediately told everyone to evacuate, while he along with Sam took off towards the limo. Dennis pushed his way past Karen and the others and ran to join Sam. "Is everyone alright?" Bobby asked. Still looking at the scene in front of them, Karen nodded and she to immediately run out the door to find Sam and Dennis. By the time she got to the limo she could see that Julia has been pulled out. She was on the ground conscious but with a deep gash on her leg. Karen continued towards the limo and upon reaching it, could hear Sam on the ground talking to someone. "What's happening?" she asked.

"Sam is talking to Derek who is trapped but able to move his hands. Sam is guiding him so he can help us get Tom and Eileen out," Dennis answered as he ran back to Sam who was pulling an unconscious Eileen out from the car.

Other drivers were trying to find a way to get Derek out as his side of the car was pinned in by the truck. "We need to hurry, there seems to be gas leaking," a man shouted from across the way. Due to the fact the accident occurred midway between Boston and New York, help in the form of police and ambulances was slow in coming.

Tom was the next person out and he like Julia was conscious but it look as those his arm was clearly broken as the bone could be seen. "Derek, stay with me" Sam could be heard telling the director. "You've done great, now it's time to get you out of there too," Sam continued.

Sam turned to group of men who had been working to get the passengers out "He's pinned in by the seat belt and he thinks something pierced his side," he told the group. "One of us needs to get in there to see exactly what's wrong before we try to pull him."

"None of us fit through the space," Dennis stated.

"I do," Karen interjected. She had been standing to the side watching the event unfold unsure of how she could help and not wanting to get in the way.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "There is gas leaking."

"I'm sure," and with those words Karen made her way to the car.

Sam called for a blanket from the bus and laid it over the broken glass. Karen proceeded to lay herself on the ground and position herself in the window opening. She immediately saw Derek whose eyes were closed and face covered in blood.

"Hey, now isn't the time to take a nap," she chided the director.

Fluttering his eyes open Derek frowned, "What are you doing here," he grimaced. "It's too dangerous."

"It's perfectly fine," Karen lied. "I'm just going to lean over you to see what's pinning you in," Karen replied as she inched her way over where Derek was. She could see his upper torso suspended and immediately gathered Derek was right, something had to holding his body up in mid air. Slowly moving so that her body was now under his, Karen saw his breathing was labored. She also felt something dripping on her face and nearly gagged when she discovered it was blood. Searching for the source she slowly lifted Derek's shirt.

"I knew one day you would find me irresistible," Derek attempted to joke; his voice catching with pain.

Feeling with her hands Karen flinched when she found the source of the blood. Lifting his shirt she saw that the impact on the door had caused the handle to protrude. It had pierced all the way through Derek's side and now served a hook. Forgetting Derek was conscious Karen was brought out of her revere by a question.

"That bad, huh love?"

"It's nothing that a rescue crew can't get you out of. You just need to hang in there okay. Do you hear that, help is here?" Karen told Derek as sirens could be heard.

Karen stayed with Derek a few more minutes before she was called out by firefighters. Upon exiting the car she told them what she found. They immediately set out to work and 30 minutes later, when they were just about to pull Derek out the limo, a spark from the cutter they were using ignited the leaking gas sending the limo up in flames.

It had been three hours since Derek had been taken into surgery. Once the flames had engulfed the car no one from the ensemble had been allowed to see anyone from the management team. An hour after arriving to the hospital, they had been advised that Tom and Julia were going to be alright. Julia had suffered a severe laceration on her leg and bruising but no internal injuries. Tom had suffered a compound fracture to his arm but again no other injuries. The two would be kept overnight for observation and released tomorrow.

Another 45 minutes and a doctor advised Eileen had suffered several broken ribs and internal bleeding but they had been able to control it. She was in ICU but was breathing on her own. As soon as they were assured her condition was stable, she would be moved to a private room. That left only Derek.

Three hours later and doctors finally came out. "Karen Cartwright," a doctor called out.

"Here," Karen stood up.

"You were listed along with Ms. Rand as an emergency contact," the doctor stated. "Mr. Wills suffered serious internal injuries including a collapsed lung. He also suffered second degree burns to his chest and arms. Lastly, we are concerned with Mr. Wills' vision. Shard glass from the explosion pierced Mr. his eyes. We won't know the extent of any damage to his sight until he regains conscious but it is likely that until the swelling goes down, there will be some loss of vision. He is on a respirator until his lung sufficiently heals and until then he will remain sedated."

Karen was at a loss for words. She had heard everything the doctor said but her mind was still trying to process it. She knew Derek was strong and he would fight to get well; but losing his sight was something entirely different. Karen had no idea how the director would react if he could no longer see. She knew one thing with certainty, she would be there for him and together they would work through it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week and a half since the accident and while Derek's condition was steadily improving; Karen's personal life was crumbling. After Sam had assured her he would stay at the hospital with Tom the night of the accident; and would call if Derek's condition changed, Karen decided to head to her apartment. Physically tired and emotionally drained, Karen longed to find comfort in Dev's arms. She had tried to reach him all afternoon but his phone went directly to voice mail. She figured he was in the middle of an important meeting so she hadn't left a message; thinking it would be better to relay the events in person. As she approached her door, however, Karen could hear moans coming from the other side. Against her better judgment, she opened the door and to her surprise, found a shirtless Dev straddling a naked RJ on the couch.

Immediately upon seeing her, Dev jumped up and tried desperately to explain away the situation. At the time, Karen didn't want to hear any of his excuses and simply walked to her room and proceeded to throw additional clothing into her already packed suitcase. She called Jessica who graciously offered a shoulder to cry on and a sofa bed to call home. Since that night, Karen had met Dev once and it was during their meeting she decided it was best to take a break. The more Dev spoke, the more apparent it became he understood little about the life of a Broadway actress and it was even more evident his trust in her; in their relationship was fading. He was adamant, despite her assurance to the contrary, that Derek wanted nothing more than to get her into bed. He wanted her to end her friendship with the director and even went so far as to forbid her from having contact with him outside of the studio. He told her if they were going to make their relationship work, the friendship had to end. It was his use of the word forbid that proved to be his undoing, as Karen confidently informed him they were over for now. Until he could view her as his equal and not his possession, their relationship couldn't work and she couldn't even consider forgetting his infidelity.

So here she sat at Derek's bedside lost in thought. Dev's last words to her, echoing in her mind, "The fact that you defend him leads me to think you have feelings for him beyond friendship; maybe you are the one that needs to re-examine your actions. I doubt your next boyfriend will agree to your friendship with the infamous director, either." Maybe Dev was right, she thought. Maybe it wasn't fair of her to spend time with Derek knowing Dev didn't approve. But something in her found it difficult, if not impossible to imagine giving their friendship up. Plus, she was more than certain Derek valued their friendship too; I mean he listed her as an emergency contact; that had to mean something right? And, if being listed as an emergency contact wasn't enough, Karen had been greeted by Derek's sister, Grace, as if they'd known each other for ages; the young woman telling Karen that her brother spoke of her all the time. This acknowledgment brought a smile to Karen's face but the moment was short lived.

Suddenly she heard a slight gagging noise. When she looked up, she noticed Derek attempting to raise his hand and his desperate attempt to breath. Karen immediately rang the nurse and moved to grab his hand. "Derek, it's alright, the doctor's coming. You're having a hard time breathing because of the tube just try to stay calm. I'm here, I'm not leaving." The sound of her voice had a soothing affect as Derek managed to stop his ragged breathes, holding tightly to her hand. Within minutes the door opened and the doctor walked in.

When Karen attempted to step away, Derek held fast. The doctor noticed the director's actions and soothingly assured him she would be staying. "Mr. Wills, I need you to take as deep of breathe as you can, do you understand?" Derek nodded. "Okay, on the count of three then, one, two, three" and with one swift movement the tube was pulled from Derek's throat. His breathe caught as he tried to speak but his voice was barely above a whisper. "Karen?"

"I'm here, Derek," she answered.

"Mr. Wills, I'm doctor, Nicolas," the older man greeted. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Derek was quiet for a moment and then responded, "an accident, fire"

"Yes, there was an accident and then unfortunately an explosion followed. The firemen were in the process of removing you from the wreckage with the explosion happened, that is why you were saved. "

"The other passengers?" Derek questioned.

"They are all safe, thanks to you from what I've been told," the doctor replied.

"How long have I been here, why can't I see? Why do my eyes feel as if they are on fire?"

"The explosion shattered the windows of the car. Some the shard glass entered your eyes resulting in serious cuts to your cornea and retina. The doctors removed as much of the glass they could during your initial surgery; but, your other injuries were too severe to keep you under long enough to make the needed repairs. That's why your eyes are bandaged."

"Will I be able to see?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"We won't know until the doctors remove the remaining glass and make the needed repairs."

"How soon will that be?"

"I know your anxious Mr. Wills but for now, we have to make sure you are strong enough to undergo the anesthesia. You also suffered a collapsed lung, a severed spleen due to a puncture wound and second degree burns to your chest and arms. I am going to be honest with you; I don't think surgery is anywhere in the near future. I would cautiously predict three weeks."

Derek didn't say a word and both the doctor and Karen assumed he was trying to digest what he had been told. Finally the doctor spoke, "I know you must be in pain right now, I can tell by your elevated heart rate; so, I'm going to provide a morphine drip. When you need relief press a button to release the medication. It will be capped so don't worry about over dozing or addiction," the doctor assured. "I'll leave you alone for and the nurse will be in momentarily with the drip."

Once the doctor left the room, Karen was unsure of what to say. She moved to grab a chair but once again Derek tightened his grip. "Hey, I'm just going to grab a chair, I'm not going anywhere, I promise," she soothingly said as he finally released his grip. Karen moved quickly and pulled the chair to Derek's bedside and grabbed his hand once again.

A few minutes of silence passed before Derek finally spoke, "how is everyone else?"

Karen didn't need to ask she knew who he was referring too. "Tom and Julia were released the following day after the accident. Tom suffered a compound fracture but is fine otherwise. Julia had a deep cut to her leg that required stitches to close and she will have to be off the leg for a while. Elieen is still in the hospital but I was told she will be released tomorrow. She had several broken ribs and internal bleeding but she's healed well enough to go home."

Derek was quiet until once again he spoke to ask a question. "How are you? I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about making you my emergency contact. I guess I thought I would have time. I made the change right before this trip. I use to have Julia listed since Grace is so far away; but, as you know, Julia and I aren't the closest anymore. I never meant to put you in an uncomfortable position."

"There is no need to apologize," Karen told him. "I wish that it hadn't come into play; but, I'm flattered you think of me as someone you can trust."

Derek squeezed her hand "I trust you more than I have the right too," he whispered. Karen was taken aback by his confession but before she could respond their conversation was interrupted by a nurse who started the morphine drip. Once the medication was administered, even before the nurse left the room, Derek had fallen back to sleep leaving Karen alone to think about what he had said.

The rest of the morning passed quickly as the usual visitors of Sam, Tom, Julia, Jessica, Bobby and Eileen's daughter Katie stopped by to check on Derek's progress. They were excited to hear he was awake and of course Jessica and Bobby couldn't help but ask what words if any may have been exchanged. Karen blushed but kept Derek's comment to herself for now. She didn't want to give her two friends anymore ammunition to use in support of their ongoing theory that Derek did in fact have feelings for her more than friendship. She couldn't think about that right now. Her main concern should be his well-being and not her out of control hormones. Plus, she needed to also focus on finding a new place to live. Jessica had been great, but she couldn't stay on the couch indefinitely. Grace would be here soon to relieve her and then she would be off to work. It was a good thing she had kept her job at café just in case things didn't work out.

As if on cue the door opened and Grace entered the room. She was excited to learn Derek had regained consciousness and thanked Karen for everything she had done so far. Grace explained it was rare for her brother to let people into his life and after meeting her, she was glad Karen was the exception. Karen smiled and asked Grace to please be sure to let Derek know she'd be back; she didn't want him to wake up and think she'd gone back on her word. Karen wasn't sure what was happening but one thing was certain, she couldn't deny she cared deeply for Derek. Whether it was friendship or something more, Karen assumed only time and circumstance would determine that.

She walked over to Derek's bed before leaving and leaning over him, placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Lying in bed consumed by darkness, Derek was growing frustrated by the fact that most people who visited him ended up walking on egg shells when it came to the topic of Bombshell or the theater itself. Often times the room would be filled with awkward silence Derek considered pity. It had gotten to the point where he would often pretend to be asleep so he wouldn't have to be subjected to their apologies. It was an act that still baffled him. They apologized for his blindness as if was their fault, as if an apology would suddenly give him his vision back. He and Grace argued over his deception and she tried to talk him into seeing a counselor saying he needed to confront his denial. He needed to be prepared for the possibility his vision may not return. Her words angered him. It had been two weeks since he regained consciousness, and every minute of every day felt as if he was in a black hole; the constant burning in his eyes served as a reminder of possibilities, yet she had the audacity to believe he was in denial.

He was a realist; always had been. The only person he felt understood was Karen. When she and her groupies visited they still treated him as if he had worth. She continued to challenge him and for her, his opinion still counted. He chuckled at the memory of a recent visit. Bobby and Jessica had joined Karen as they wanted his advice on an upcoming audition. They played their audition music and asked his suggestions on moves. It was the first time he felt like his old self. He could see the moves in his mind as if the music spoke to him. For a moment he forgot he couldn't see. When they left he even laughed at Bobby's joke. Bobby had said after their afternoon together, Derek could no longer be the Dark Lord. For that afternoon, he would be Anakin. Yes, despite his present circumstance, it appeared Karen was Derek's one bright light.

He was brought out of his reflection by a soft knock on the door. Unsure as to whom it could be, Derek decided to play the sleep card. He felt the mild breeze of the door opening and immediately the scent of vanilla and lavender filled the room.

"Aww, Ms. Cartwright, to what do I owe the pleasure."

Laughing Karen responded "Mr. Wills, you know it's not nice to pretend you're asleep."

"Well, let's just say not everyone is as good as company as you," he smiled as he felt the bed slightly shift. He could feel the warmth emanate from her body and then suddenly her soft lips were pressed against his cheek. The unexpectedness of her action, despite feeling her presence sent a jolt of electricity through his body. He could tell she felt it too. He only wished she didn't have a boyfriend.

"I'm flattered," she said in a husky voice.

"As you should be darling, not everyone recently gets the honor of enjoying my endearing wit and charm."

Karen's burst of uninhibited laughter was music to his ears and instinctively he extended his hand searching for hers. Realizing what he was attempting to do, Karen grabbed his hand. He leaned forward and raised their hands to her face. Gently tracing the curves of her mouth with his long fingers and moving slowly along her jaw line Derek was mesmerized. Before he even realized what he saying the words left his mouth "God, your beautiful." He was startled by his honesty and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"You're sorry for calling me beautiful?" her voice was full of confusion.

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry because I know you have a boyfriend," he answered.

"Oh," she whispered, "so you do think I'm beautiful."

"Gorgeous," he replied, his hand still cupping her cheek.

"Really?" she asked shyly

"Really," he grinned "but you aren't one to fish for compliment's Ms. Cartwright, what's going on?"

"Dev and I broke up," she said, her voice shaky.

"What; I'm sorry, was it because you've been spending time here at the hospital with me?"

"No, it's because I caught him cheating the night of the accident," her voice cracking.

Derek's finger lightly brushed her cheek, "I'm sorry, I've been selfish. All this time I haven't once asked how you are. Do you want to talk about it, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere."

Karen grabbed Derek's hand and intertwined their fingers, "I'd rather not talk about Dev. I've had time to think and I've realized something more important, would you like to know what that it?" She asked raising their hand to place a sweet kiss on his finger tips.

The corner of Derek's lips begins to curl upward, "I would love to know," he answered.

"I realized Dev isn't the man for me. I mean maybe he was when I first arrived in New York but not anymore. I love him but I don't think I was ever in love, because over the past few months I've begun to have feelings for someone new. Someone who makes me experience every single emotion possible. There are times he makes me want to pull my hair out and other times when the softness in the way he looks at me, takes my breath away."

Swallowing before he spoke Derek responded. "I know what you mean. There is a beautiful woman I've met and she has turned my life upside down. She see's beyond my egotistical façade and challenges me to be a better man. When she's not near I miss her."

Karen smiled "Do I know her?"

"Yes, you do. Do I know your mystery man?"

"Yes you do," she answered as she leaned down placing her lips against his.

The kiss started out soft but slowly intensified as their tongues fought for dominance. Quietly laughing in between pauses for breath their lips fought to capture the emotions coursing through their bodies. Lost in their own world, they failed to hear the door open. It wasn't until a loud cough was heard that they broke apart.

Beet red from embarrassment, Karen was at loss for words when she looked up at the visitor. Derek on the hand with a grin on his face greeted "Hello Grace, have I told you lately your timing sucks?"

Grace laughed in response, "I'm sorry, shall I leave and come back?"

"No," Karen responded a little more forcefully then she wanted. "I'm going to use the ladies room, I'll be right back."

As she left the room Grace immediately moved next to Derek's bedside. "It's about time Theo, so does this mean the two of you are together?"

"We hadn't gotten that far when you walked in," Derek said with a frustrated sigh.

"I think it's wonderful. She is good for you."

"But what if my vision doesn't return, what do I have to offer her Grace?" Derek asked.

"Theo, from what I've seen, all she wants is to be with you; just the way you are. She isn't looking for anything."

"I don't deserve her."

"Yes, you do" responded a soft voice from the door.

"We deserve each other," Karen assured. "No one can predict the future Derek, but I'm willing to take the risk if you are," she stated as she made her way to the other side of the bed to take his hand.

"For you, I'm willing to risk it all," he answered.


	4. Chapter 4

In the three and a half weeks since the accident, Ivy had set two goals for herself. The first goal was to place enough distance between herself and Bombshell that the rumors of the show being cursed wouldn't affect her chances at a new role; and the second, was to remain close enough to Bombshell to still be considered in the loop. She wanted to ensure she would be the first person Eileen considered as Marylyn when she was ready to bring the production back. Thanks to Rebecca Duval; however, that didn't appear to be something that would occur anytime soon. Rebecca, knowing Derek at the time was unable to refute any claims she made; insinuated that between Derek's insistent advances and the accident itself; the whole situation had become too stressful. She was afraid if she continued with the production something would happen to her and it wasn't a risk she was willing to take. So, a week after the accident, Rebecca announced through a written press statement, she was breaking her contract.

Ivy had been partially glad Rebecca made those claims about Derek as she considered it payback for the way he had treated her. But then Ivy panicked when rumors started to spread that Ivy was the jealous rejected lover. Thus, Ivy was making sure to stay away from Derek and anyone associated with the production for the time being. Sure she called Tom and Sam but it was only at times she was certain the call would go straight to voice mail. She wanted the appearance of concern but in reality she knew neither, Tom, Julia nor Derek could help her career at this time. No; she needed to watch out for herself and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Her agent had told her about a new production 'Hit List' written by an up and coming duo of Kyle Bishop and Jimmy Collins. The writer and composer were both young and their book and music had garnered enough interest to obtain funds for a workshop. What they hadn't secured yet according to her agent was a director and choreographer. Thus the auditions were for a workshop that would start in a month or two. After hearing the audition music Ivy understood the excitement as the material was raw, edgy and extremely sexy. It was something Ivy definitely thought she would have an advantage with, as sex appeal was something she exhumed.

Warming up in the medium size dance studio, Ivy glanced around and grew even more confident. She recognized a few people but no one with talent she felt could compete with hers. Unless another Karen Cartwright emerged, she was certain she had a chance at the lead. Bending over to touch her toes, she heard a familiar laugh. Looking over at the door she saw the laugh belonged to none other than Jessica, who was followed closely by Bobby. Surprised at the fact the pair would have heard about the audition Ivy shrugged it off and decided to play nice. The three hadn't really been in contact since the pair had grown closer to Karen, but maybe they would have information to share about Bombshell.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Ivy," they replied in unison, "what have you been up to?"

"You know, between looking out for Tom and checking in on Derek, I've stayed busy," she replied.

Bobby and Jessica exchanged a quick glance as they knew Ivy was lying. Sam had told them the game Ivy was playing with voice mail and her attempts to say she had visited Derek. It was obvious she hadn't counted on anyone spending time with the director, least of all Tom and Julia. They decided to listen though, not wanting to give away the fact they knew the truth. It was clear Ivy was up to something so they would gladly play along to get the scoop. "So how did the two of you hear about the audition," Ivy asked.

Before they could answer the blonde; however, the door opened and two young men Ivy assumed were Kyle and Jimmy walked in followed by an older gentleman Ivy recognized as a producer. There was also a woman who looked to be in her late twenties sitting with them. "Hello everyone, I'm Kyle Bishop and this is Jimmy Collins. We would like to thank you for taking the time to come here today and for taking the time to choreograph a scene. As you can tell from the music, our show is a little unconventional so it is safe to say our audition will be as well. Instead of having you all wait outside, you will be performing your audition in front of each other. As you finish your scene, you are free to leave and we will be getting in touch with everyone by the end of the week. When you first arrived you were given numbers and that will be the order of auditions.

Cursing herself for arriving early, Ivy was going to be one of the first to audition. In this case she knew it was a disadvantage because she wouldn't be able to make adjustments to her routine based on what she saw. If she remembered correctly she would be going around number 12. She hoped she would be going close to the end because she wanted a chance to talk to Jimmy. He wasn't bad looking, she was pretty sure he was straight and he had the vibe of a player; all facts Ivy was sure could play to her advantage. With a little flirting she would know soon enough.

Two hours later and almost an hour after she had finished her scene, it appeared to Ivy that the auditions were over. She had decided to wait around in the hallway to talk a little more with Bobby and Jessica but for some reason they hadn't exited yet. She also hoped to catch Jimmy to test out her theory. The last pair of dancers left studio and still no sign of Jessica and Bobby. The door remained open and as she moved closer, Ivy could hear voices.

"Thanks for staying. We wanted to tell the two of you that we really enjoyed your audition. The choreography was amazing and just what we are looking for. Did you block that yourself?" Ivy heard a voice that sounded like Kyle, question.

"We're glad you liked it, we got help from a friend of ours, Derek Wills," Bobby replied.

Immediately Ivy's expression was one of shock. Derek helped Bobby and Jessica, Ivy thought. Does that mean he is well enough to return to Bombshell? She made a mental note to pay the director a visit after this. If he was up to working it was going to be with her and he was going to help her get Marylyn. Turning her attention back to the conversation she was overhearing, Ivy could tell Kyle was excited by the news. "The Derek Wills?" he asked.

Ivy heard Bobby and Jessica laugh, "Yes, the Dark Lord himself."

"Wow, so does that mean he is back to work? I mean rumor was he was out," Jimmy inquired.

"He isn't back yet but we played your song during a visit and he envisioned the moves we performed."

"Do you think he would meet with us, we need a director?" Kyle added.

Just as Bobby was going to tell Kyle he wasn't sure, Ivy made her entrance into the studio. "Hey guys, there you are. I was waiting to see if you wanted to have a late lunch," she said looking at Bobby and Jessica.

Then batting her eyes at Jimmy she widened her mouth slightly and voiced "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't interrupt anything we were done," Kyle spoke. Looking at Bobby and Jessica he said "Will you at least ask him to think about it."

Jessica and Bobby nodded. "Thanks," Jimmy added. "Oh, and you two are definitely in. Someone will call you later with more details," he finished as he and Kyle walked out the door.

"That's bullshit," Ivy seethed the moment the two were out the door. "How can they notify you right in front of me and then walk away without a word about my audition."

"I don't know," Bobby answered. "Do you still want to have lunch?"

Ivy wanted to say no but she was extremely curious about how Bobby and Jessica had gotten Derek's help. She needed some information if she was going to pay the director a visit.

Two hours later and Ivy knew nothing more than she did when she entered the audition. Contrary to what she thought, Bobby and Jessica weren't easy to break. She knew she just couldn't come right out and ask about Derek because it would be obvious then she had been eaves dropping. Yet all they offered her when she asked who Kyle was referring to when she walked in,"was a friend." Something was going on but how could she get to the bottom of it.

"Well I better get going," Ivy told the pair. "I'm going to see Derek, he has been asleep the pass few times I've visited. I'm almost glad though because I don't know if I could stand to look into his green eyes and see him in pain."

Bobby wanted to laugh. He would pay anything to see Ivy's expression when she showed up at the hospital and find Derek's eyes were bandaged and that Karen and Derek were together. Bobby and Jessica weren't stupid, they knew Ivy had overheard them telling Kyle, Derek had helped them and they assumed Ivy thought that meant Derek was clear to return back to work. Oh was she in for a surprise to find Derek couldn't see.

Once the blonde woman left, Jessica sent off a quick text to Karen warning Ivy was on her way to the hospital.

Karen was sitting in the love seat next to Derek's bed working on music with Tom for her record deal, when she heard the beep of her phone. Reading the message he couldn't help but laugh. Tom, ever the noisy one asked, "what's so funny, Ms. Cartwright?"

"It seems Ivy was at the audition Bobby and Jessica went to and she is now heading this way."

"Oh joy," Derek drawled his voice still woozy from the pain medication. "Do I have to be awake or can I play the sleep card?" he asked.

"Wait, you mean sometimes you're really awake?" Toms asked.

Realizing his mistake, Derek responded I never fake sleep when you're here Tom.

"Yeah right," the composer said. Derek could tell from the tone he had rolled his eyes. "Now that I know you can be sure I'm going to nudge you until you answer me," he warned the director.

Derek laughed but then grimaced from the strain it caused. "I surrender," he replied before changing the subject.

"How did the audition go?"

"They got in but weren't given details yet," Karen replied excitedly.

"What show are they auditioning for?" Tom interjected.

"Hit List," Karen answered. "Derek helped choreography an audition piece."

"Really?" Tom raised his eyes in astonishment.

"Don't look so surprised Tom," Derek answered. "I don't need to see music to envision movements for it."

"I guess I hadn't thought of it that way," he replied honestly.

"So then, technically with the help of Josh could continue to choreography Bombshell?" Tom asked with hope.

Derek laughed again startling the composer, "as if Eileen would ever go for that; and besides, who has ever heard of a blind chorographer on Broadway."

"Just because it hasn't been done before doesn't mean it can't. I mean you've already proven you can do it on a piece you've never heard before; why can't you continue with music you've envisioned for almost 6 months."

"He has a point, Derek" Karen added.

"I may not be able to see but I can feel the two of you grinning," Derek said to his girlfriend and friend.

"At least consider it," Tom pleaded. "We have a meeting with Eileen the day after tomorrow."

"I don't have to consider it, Tom because while Eileen may be a good friend, I won't blame her when she laughs at you silly idea."

"So it's a yes then," Tom continued as if Derek hadn't said a word.

"Bloody hell, if it means you will stop nagging then yes," Derek growled. "Now if you don't mind I really do want to be asleep before Ivy gets here," Derek added.

Karen snorted at his comment as she made her way over to his bed. Leaning close Derek smiled. "Are you going to tease me or kiss me," he playfully asked.

Not saying a word she captured his lips in a kiss so fierce Tom went beet red. Breaking away Derek grinned, "I bet you turned Tom into a tomato."

"Ha ha," was all the composer retorted. He had to admit it still took him by surprise to see the director engage in such a sincere display of affection.

Karen returned back to the love seat and the two began to prepare for the drama that was soon to come when Ivy arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving Bobby and Jessica, Ivy decided to make a quick call to Sam and then head to the hospital. It had been awhile since she and Derek had spoken but she was pretty sure Derek wouldn't pass up the opportunity to have a little fun. After all, being in the hospital didn't have to mean they couldn't pleasure each other by more conservative means. Ivy wanted to make sure if Derek was considering work once again, she would be at the forefront of his thoughts. Maybe he could be of use to her after all. If not for Marylyn then for Hitlist as it was obvious Kyle and Jimmy were interested in speaking to him. If she could make that happen, then the lead could be hers.

The phone rang a few times before Ivy heard the familiar voice "Hello."

"Hi Sam," it's Ivy.

"Oh hey Ivy, how can I help you? " Sam answered.

"Geez, do I have to need something in order to call and check up on my two BFFs? I was worried about Tom and was checking to see how he is?"

"He's better, not in as much pain, so that's good."

"That's great," she enthusiastically responded. "Is he there, I wanted to say hello?"

"No, he stepped out but I'll have him call you when he gets back. How are you, what have you been up?" He asked. "No one has heard from you?"

"That's not true," she balked. "I've left you and Tom several messages. I've stayed busy trying to keep my mind off Derek. I hate to see him in so much pain. I mean right before the accident we talked about getting back together."

Sam didn't say a word; as much as he wanted to call Ivy out, he was going to wait and let everything play out in due time. A part of him still cared for Ivy, but it was time she learned her lesson. What surprised him though was how little effort she had put into learning about Derek's condition before blabbering off. Could she honestly think that Tom and he wouldn't go visit the director. Sure Tom hadn't been close to him but Derek did save Tom's life; that act goes a long way towards change.

"Well, all any of us can do is be there for him and I'll be sure to give Tom your message." Sam abruptly responded.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll talk to you later, by Sam."

With no further information gained from Sam about Derek's condition, Ivy made up her mind that would bite the bullet and go to the hospital. Changing into a lacy bra and panties, Ivy looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied with what she saw. Putting on a lined trench coat and nothing more, she hailed a cab for her visit and forty minutes later, she stepped out in front of her destination. Asking the information desk for the director's room number, Ivy used the elevator mirror to adjust herself. The doors opened and Ivy stepped out in search of Derek's room. A few minutes later, she stood outside his room and without knocking, slightly opened the door only to sees that it was dark. She took a quick look around, but failed to see Tom and Karen who are immersed in their work on the love seat in the corner of the room. The two also failed to notice the door slightly open and are caught completely by surprise when suddenly they hear a female in a husky voice whisper "Hey handsome, are you up for a little fun; I've missed you?"

Before they realize what's happening Ivy's coat is open and coming off her shoulders revealing the lacy bra and panties. Karen gasps and Tom shouts "Ivy, what the #$#% are you doing?"

"Oh my god, Tom!" she shrieked "what are you doing here, and with her?" Ivy inquires pointing to Karen.

"What am I doing here?" he yelled. "You're the one who is nearly naked coming into Derek's room."

At the loud voices Derek started to wake, grimacing with each move he made. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Not wanting to allow the opportunity to escape her, Ivy rushed over to Derek's bed and for the first time noticed the bandages covering his eyes. She tried to hide her shock and answered, "Hey baby, its Ivy." She grabbed his hand and placed it over her bare stomach as she leaned over his bed in an attempt to place a kiss on his lips.

It took Derek a minute to process the shift in weight on his bed and feeling of her bare skin and breathe on his face; but once he understood what was happening, he immediately pulled his hand away and turned his face. "Ivy," he replied in a groggy, voice. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean silly, I came to see you. I thought I would surprise you and we could have a little fun?"

"Karen," he called out reaching out to touch her.

"I'm here, Derek," she replied taking his hand in hers.

"Are you alright; what is going on, I thought I heard Tom yell?" his pain increasing with his effort to sit up right.

"I'm fine, Ivy just startled Tom and I when she came in. We didn't hear the door. Do you want help sitting up?"

Nodding yes, Tom made his way to Derek's bed to help Karen. Glaring at Ivy as he moved across the room, he apologized "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Derek."

"It's alright," he replied.

Derek could sense the tension in the room and wanted desperately to assure Karen. He also wanted to make sure the blonde understood there was no 'we.' "Ivy," he started. "I don't really understand why you're here, but I'm not interested in having fun with you or any other woman. I'm with Karen now. She is the only woman I want."

"You're what?" Ivy asked angrily.

"You heard me, I'm with Karen. I don't know what you thought would be accomplished by coming here, but it is not going to happen."

"Give it time Derek and you will be begging me to take you back. You think Iowa here really wants to be with you? She is here out of pity," Ivy spat.

"That's enough," Karen finally spoke. "You have no idea what I feel for Derek so I would suggest that you refrain from commenting. I care about him deeply and whether you like it or not; I'm here to stay. So in the future, I would also warn you against coming around Derek dressed the way you are unless you are looking for trouble."

"Don't flatter yourself Iowa, neither of you are worth the effort. I don't have to fight to keep my men, eventually they all come back to me."

"I bet you're right Ivy. I mean how hard is it for a man to find you again if you stand at the same corner every night," Karen grinned. "Tell me, how many times you have dressed up in only a lacy bra and panties that you make selling yourself look so effortless. If I didn't think you'd sleep with someone to get a part, I do now."

Ivy grew furious at the statement, while Tom gasped and his eyebrows rose so high they were almost lost in his scalp. Derek grabbed Karen's hand and strongly suggested once more to Ivy that she leave.

Lost for words Ivy wrapped her coat shut and made her way out the room. Once the door clicked, Tom was the first to break the silence. "Oh my god, what just happened? Did Ivy really just come in here dressed only in a bra and panties; and did you really just call her a whore?"

"I don't know Tom," Derek responded in frustration. "I was hoping someone could tell me what happened; seeing as how I'm the one who can't see? Love, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Karen almost yelled. "That bitch honestly thought she could seduce you by coming in a bra and panties. Well I have news for her; no one seduces my man except me," her words dripping with venom.

The room was silent for a minute when suddenly all three joined in a laugh. Karen feverously blushed with embarrassment once realization struck at the words she had just spoken.

"Trust me Love, you will get no objection from me if want to seduce me in a bra and panties; but Tom here might have an issue."

Playfully hitting Derek's arm, Karen leaned in and kissed his lips. "Don't make fun of me, you know what I mean. I'm not here out of pity, I care about you Derek. I mean I think I'm falling."

Derek smiled and pulling her hand up to his mouth kissed her palm, "I've already fallen so I guess that means we tumble together."

"Tom, are you still with us or did seeing Ivy in a bra and panties make you swallow you tongue?"

Laughing the composer answered "I still have my tongue but I have to say it's a sight I don't want to see again anytime soon."

The three laughed at the length Ivy had gone too; but they also couldn't help but wonder exactly what drove the blonde to take such steps. Something was up and they guessed it was only a matter of time before drama would peak its head once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in Derek's hospital room staring at the book in front of her, Karen is concerned with Derek's sudden mood change. Although only two days had passed since Ivy's visit, they had been the hardest days so far in Derek's recovery. The day after the Ivy fiasco, Derek had his first eye surgery. The doctors were please with the results and confident he would regain vision but it would not be any time soon. The damage done by the shards of glass was more severe than anticipated; and thus they couldn't complete all of the repairs. He would need at least one more surgery and that meant another two to three months surrounded by darkness.

To make matters worse, he had little time to digest the news as Eileen, Katie (her daughter), Tom and Julia had stopped by today to discuss Bombshell's future. Karen hadn't been present for the meeting but Tom had come by the café after to update her and to give her the heads up as to what worried him the most about how the meeting ended. Just as Derek predicted Eileen scoffed at the idea of him remaining on as director but did agree to allow Josh to continue the choreography in his absence. The others, including Katie, voiced their opinion against Eileen's decision but in the end, it was Derek who made them see reason. He suggested Tom assume the role much to the surprise of the composer. In the end his arguments won and Tom at least for now would become the interim director of Bombshell.

Eileen also informed everyone she was set on finding another star but financially is unable to postpone previews any longer. So, despite Karen being the understudy, she informed the group Ivy would have equal opportunity to fight for the role of Marilyn during previews. It was Eileen's intention to leave for Boston tomorrow where they would have a day and a half for Tech and a day for rehearsals. Eileen together with Tom would be making the decision as to which actress would play the role.

According to Tom, Derek was livid with Eileen's decision but even more taken aback when she provided her reasoning. She told the group her decision was based on the allegations Rebecca Duval made regarding Derek and his insistent passes. Eileen expressed she is against Derek and Karen's growing relationship and would rather not have his girlfriend as the lead. Derek offered to leave Bombshell altogether but suddenly the producer reminded him not so gently of his contract. Katie attempted to stop her mother from doing something she would regret but Eileen continued warning Derek she would sue if he left completely. Upon hearing her threat, Derek threw Eileen out of his room. Tom and Julie had stayed but Derek asked for time alone.

When Karen arrived this evening Derek was distant, only providing limited answers to her questions about the meeting. She decided not to push him but did let him know Tom had stopped by the café to apprise her about Boston. She expected some form of reaction but instead he remained silent. Karen even wondered at one point if he had fallen asleep; until he finally spoke. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Excuse me," she strained to hear him.

"I said I'm sorry. It's my fault Marilyn isn't yours. I want you to know, I did not do what Rebecca is alleging. You and I have not talked about the rumors; but I know you've heard them."

"If I wanted answers or if I believed what she said was true; I would have addressed it with you," Karen replied. "As for Bombshell, Derek we both know that Eileen has always backed Ivy. This is just an excuse; and seriously if I don't get the lead I'm alright with it because I have you."

There was another brief lull in conversation until once again Derek spoke up. "I spoke with the doctor earlier and he told me that so long as I don't over exert myself, I can be released tomorrow."

"Really!" Karen excited replied. "What time, I don't leave for Boston until the afternoon, so maybe I can help you get settled at home?"

"I'd rather not have you take me home," Derek answered.

Karen wasn't sure how to take Derek's response. Now more than ever she missed seeing his beautiful eyes. For her, Derek's eyes held the key to his thoughts. Lost as to what he was thinking, all she could do was ask "Why?"

"Because, I'd rather escort you to Boston," he replied.

A smile played on her lips, "Derek, I love that you want to do this for me, but you're still weak."

"I've spoken to the doctors and they think activity within reason will be good for me. My side is healed, my burns no longer need daily changing and I've gotten better using a walking stick," he stated. Then letting out a deep sigh he said, "Karen, this is something I need to do. I've been selfish in the past, doing whatever I had to for the sake of the show. I didn't give a damn who I hurt along the way and I made it clear no one was more important in my life than me, myself and I. Then you came along, and despite my attempts to remain cold and bitter; you made me care. You offered me your friendship, trust but most of all your heart."

"Derek," Karen started to say

"Wait, please just let me finish," he interrupted. "I may not be able to give you Marilyn; but I can give to you my unwavering faith in your ability. I can give you my love," he finished with a smile. "What do you say? I won't go if you say no."

Karen was stunned; never in a million years did she expect Derek Wills to say what he did. They were together so there was no doubt he cared for her; but this proclamation, it was so much more. Derek had just told her he loved her. The overwhelming part of it all was that she could no longer deny she was in love with the man in front of her. It wasn't a matter of caring for each other. This was it, if she accepted Derek's offer to go with her to Boston; they were in it for the long haul.

"Karen," Derek called out.

Startled out of her revere she smiled at the way the corners of Derek's mouth pointed down and the way his forehead furrowed with concern. "I'm sorry," she answered crossing the floor to his bed, "I was just thinking, how can I say no to an offer like that."

Derek laughed at her answer and reached out to take her hand, "You, don't my charm is too irresistible."

It was Karen's turn to laugh as she leaned forward for a kiss. Breaking away after a few minutes for air she asked, "What can I pack for you?"

"Grace is taking care of that for me. If you don't mind, she will be joining us. I thought I could help you with lines and Grace can be my eyes when it comes to the choreography."

"I don't mind at all."

"Good, now why don't you go home and get some rest Love, tomorrow and the remaining weekend will be long."

"Thank you," Karen said. "No matter what happens, the fact I have your love, is more than enough."

"Love, who said you, had my love? I need what you Americans call a sugar momma to take care of me since I will be out of work for a bit," Derek said dryly.

Karen burst out laughing and it was all Derek needed to hear to pull her towards him. "I love you Karen Cartwright and regardless of what happens you are my star."

After several more minutes of kissing Karen left the hospital for the night in order to pack. Once at home she enjoyed a glass of wine and prepared herself for what would be the second most life changing weekend of her life; as hearing Derek proclaim his love would always be number one.

"What do you think Sam?" Ivy asked.

"About what?" Sam questioned.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "About who will play Marilyn? I know Tom isn't supposed to show favoritism but we are good friends; plus, I know Eileen's always been fond of me. Without Derek, I personally don't think Karen has a chance."

Sam was annoyed but he decided to stay cool. It was true Tom and Ivy were friends; but did she really think he was just going to get her the part. Did she really not recognize Karen's talent? "I don't know Ivy, if I were you I would concentrate on making your performance as good as possible, because I'm sure Karen will bring her A game.

Ivy glared at her friend, but before she could respond loud cheers and claps could be heard from behind. She turned her body towards the sound and was shocked by the sight. Walking hand and hand were Derek and Karen, followed by a blonde woman who appeared to Ivy's age.

"What is he doing here?" Ivy spat. "He can't even see and I thought Tom was the director."

"Derek is still the choreographer and I assume he will be meeting with Josh to discuss any blocking changes that might be needed," Sam replied.

"Who is the blonde bimbo, their groupie?"

"Her name is Grace and she is Derek's sister. If I had to guess, I would say she is going to help Karen learn the dances."

"Is she a dancer?" Ivy inquired.

"You're kidding right?" Sam retorted. "Grace W Quinton, the legendary ballerina for the Royal Theater, the youngest performer to be named the Prima Ballerina in Europe"

"She's Derek's sister? That isn't fair, she can't help Karen it would be an advantage. I'm going to find Tom."

Just as Ivy was about to storm off, the man in question appeared with Julia walking towards trio. The crowd parted and Tom and Julia joined Derek and his sister; while Karen continued to chat with Bobby and Jessica. It was the ease with which this interaction took place that caught Ivy's attention. Studying the group, Ivy began to realize just how close they had become since the accident and what a fool she had made of herself pretending to have stopped by the hospital. The realization made Ivy even more furious and she was going to let everyone around her know.

Ivy waited to approach Tom and Derek, until Karen left with Jessica and Bobby to board the train and nearly gagged at the soft kiss Derek had placed on the other woman's forehead. As Ivy got closer to the remaining group she noticed Derek no longer had bandages covering his eyes but instead was sporting dark shades. He also held a black walking stick in his right hand and appeared to have lost weighed. His body was lean but still maintained its dominance stature. "Hey Tom," she greeted. "I don't mean to interrupt but can I talk to you?"

"Hello Ivy," Tom replied. "Umm, can we talk in few minutes? I'm kind of in the middle of a conversation. You know Derek of course but this is his sister Grace," the composer sarcastically said noticing Ivy had purposely ignored Derek.

"Hi, Derek, Grace."

"Ivy," Derek drawled. "Tom, we are in compartment 3; stop by once your settled and we can finish our conversation."

"Thanks," Tom answered I will see you later.

"Goodbye Ivy," Derek offered.

"It was nice to meet you" Grace added placing a hand on Derek's elbow as they leave.

When the two are out of site, Tom turns to the blonde next to him. "What was that about Ivy?"

"You tell me," she angrily retorted. "You can't seriously allow Grace Quinton to help Karen with her dance. I thought you were my friend. If you don't put a stop to this I'll have no choice but to go to Eileen."

Tom gave a sadistic sneer at Ivy's threat. "First of all Ivy, who Grace Quinton chooses to spend time with, is none of my business. She is not a member of Bombshell and thus free to spend time and offer advice to whomever she wants. Secondly, do not stand there and threaten to run to Eileen unless you are prepared to deal with the consequences. I am precluded from helping either of you which would include availing myself to your beckon call. So if you will excuse me, I have a show I need to prepare for."

Angered beyond words, Tom left Ivy standing with her mouth open. This was going to be a long weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here we are Mr. Wills, I'll be back to assist your return to the room in thirty minutes," the hotel attended informed Derek. Not wanting to wake Karen this morning, the director had called the front desk to arrange for help with the elevator and finding the hotel restaurant.

"Thank you," he replied to the young man.

"Derek," Eileen greeted as she stood to give him on the peck on the cheek. "I hope you don't mind, Nick joining us," she added.

"Eileen," he responded. "I have to admit I didn't expect anyone else; but of course I don't mind. Hello Nick," he offered an extended hand.

"Derek," Nick accepted the small jester.

"So, what can I do for you?" Eileen asked. "I presume you are here to persuade me to change my mind about Ivy."

"Your presumption would be incorrect," he answered. "While I don't agree with your decision; I promised Karen I would honor it."

In shock, the producer asked again, "Well then, what can I do for you?"

"I would like for you to reconsider Tom's suggestion to postpone previews for one more day."

Eileen gave a bitter chuckle. "And why would I do that? Ivy proved yesterday she knows the material and we are already a month behind our original schedule."

"Because you are lying to yourself if you think the ending works as it is."

"I know you couldn't see the rehearsals yesterday Derek; so let me just tell you Ivy was amazing."

"Amazing or not, the show as it currently is has issues," Derek seethed. "I do not need to see in order to know a show is in trouble. I asked to speak with you because I'll be damned if I am going to just sit back and allow you to throw everyone's hard work away because of your stubbornness and pride. Yesterday, you had an audience that consisted of your very own ensemble: and while I may not be able to see, I most definitely can hear," he continued. "And what I heard was audience unsure of how to react and the applause was sparse at best. If this is how your own ensemble reacts how do you think audience of strangers will?" he questioned.

"You're being over dramatic Derek and while I appreciate your concern; may I gently remind you, you are no longer the director."

"I may not be the director but I am still part of the creative team," he replied.

"You are," Eileen stated "but only out of friendship," her voice trying to remain friendly.

"Eileen!" Nick interjected.

"It is alright Nick," Derek said. "In this business, it is always nice to know where one stands."

Just as Derek finished speaking, the young hotel attendant returned. "Excuse me Mr. Wills, are you ready?"

"Yes, if you can give me a minute," Derek asked pulling out his wallet. He rubbed his finger along the edge of several thin clips which held folded bills. Stopping on one in particular he pulled it out, opened the clip and laid a $5.00 bill on the table in front of him. "That should cover my coffee," he said as he walked away placing his arm on the young man's elbow. He was lead back to the elevator and up to his floor. Once the doors opened, he gave the attendant a tip and walked alone back to his room.

Inside the room Karen was anxiously pacing. When she woke up this morning, to her surprise Derek was gone. She knew he had an appointment with Eileen but figured he would wake her to help him. She knew he wanted to gain more independence so she stopped herself from calling. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long because just as she was about to give in to her concern, the hotel door opened.

"Karen!" Derek called out as he entered the lounge area.

"I'm in the bedroom," she answered.

"Good morning, Love."

"Good morning, handsome," her voice reflecting the smile on her face. "I missed you this morning when I woke up," she said grabbing his hand as she stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"What can I say; I know I'm simply irresistible."

"And egoistical," she laughed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Famished, I was just getting ready to head out before rehearsal."

"Then do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," she took his hand. "Let's get out of here."

The two decided to walk to a small café next to the theater. Derek used the time to tell Karen about his meeting with Eileen. To say she was surprised by the producer's comments was an understatement. She knew the older woman was shrewd but never did she imagine she would question Derek's expertise.

"Well, you've done everything you can; now it's really in Ivy's hands," Karen told him.

"I know, love; and I never thought I would be saying this, but I am glad you will not be opening tonight. I know from my experience it is not going to end well."

Before she responded to his comments she let him know they'd arrived at the café. "We're here," she said opening the door. They placed their order and found a corner table. "What is Grace up to today?" Karen asked.

"She is at the airport. Her boyfriend Darren is coming in for the remainder of the weekend and then they plan on returning to New York to look for an apartment"

"Wow, so she is really going to make the move, huh?"

"Yes, she wants to open a dance school similar to the one we own in London," he responded. "She is a great instructor and the better dancer of the two of us."

"That is a great compliant Mr. Wills, seeing as you aren't such a bad dancer yourself," Karen laughed.

The couple continued to talk and after about thirty minutes decided it was time to head to the theater. As Derek held the door open, a familiar voice called out, "Karen."

Without even turning both Karen and Derek knew immediately who was approaching. "Love, please tell me it isn't Dev," Derek asked under his breath.

"I wish I could, but I'm afraid you are correct in your guess," she answered him. "Will you stay?"

"Of course," he nodded and let the theater door close. Reaching out for Karen's hand he felt the warmth of her fingers as they intertwined with his. He allowed himself to be turned towards where the voice had come from and heard Karen respond. "Dev, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he answered. "What are you doing with him? We've only been apart for a month and you've moved on already. Were you cheating with him when we were together?" his voice full of anger.

"No, Derek and I were never together while I was with you. I tried to make you and I work up until the point that you cheated; but, after everything that happened, I realized we had been growing apart long before you strayed."

"I want us to try again, Karen, please. You can't tell me you trust him after what he put you through when he called you to his apartment? He is using you don't you see that."

"No, he isn't," she replied. "I was the one fighting a losing battle trying to make it work with you. I never cheated on you; but you were right in saying that as my friendship with Derek grew so did my feelings for him. I was just hiding from them because like you said, we had invested so much in our relationship I wanted to make it work. But I'm not going back now. I love Derek and he loves me."

"You disgust me," he spat. "She is nothing but a whore and you can have her," he yelled stepping into Derek.

Sensing what was about to happen, Derek took a step back and extended a hand so that it firmly pressed against Dev's chest. "I suggest you leave before someone gets hurt," he said.

"Please Dev, just leave," Karen pleaded.

Dev looked to Karen and attempted to take a step forward but was stopped by Derek's grip. "You don't want to do that," Derek warned.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sam's voice came from a now open theater door.

"Dev here was just leaving," Derek answered.

"When he breaks your heart, don't bother coming to look for me," Dev addressed Karen before yanking his shirt from Derek's grip. "She is all yours, enjoy the leftovers."

Derek moved to grab Dev but unable to see, Sam was easily able to restrain him. "Let him leave Derek," Karen told him her voice clearly shaken. "He isn't worth it."

Derek calmed himself, "Sam, can you give us a minute please?"

"Sure."

"And Sam, thank you," he told him.

Derek reached out for Karen and in that moment he hated the helpless feeling of not being able to see. "Are you alright, Love?"

Karen walked over to him and wrapped herself in his embrace. "I have you," she whispered. "I'm more than alright," she sighed leaning her head against his chest.

"You'll always have me, I'm not going anywhere," he answered placing a kiss against her temple.

"We should probably go in," Karen said pulling away. The couple entered the theater and aside from Ivy's constant gloating did not have to endure anymore drama the rest of the day. Rehearsal ended and after a few hours of relaxation and a quick bite to eat back at the hotel; it was time to return to the theater for opening preview.

Derek joined the rest of the creative team in the audience and just as predicted, Ivy's performance was being met with less than enthusiastic applause. Tom looked at Julia and shook his head. It was obvious the show was in trouble and they weren't even half way through. Derek knew it wasn't that Ivy's performance was bad; because in fact she was above average. The problem was Ivy epitomized the qualities in Marilyn that made women hate her and men want to devour her. Ivy's portrayal was leaving no room for sympathy. She was too convincing in showing Marilyn enjoyed using sex as a way of manipulating men and it was obvious the audience was mixed as to how they felt. As the show progressed, the tension was just becoming greater until it climaxed with the last scene. Despite Ivy's stellar performance of baby grand; the icon's death was too much and the audience remained silent. If Julia's husband hadn't clapped, Derek was not certain anyone would have.

Grace leaned into her brother's ear "this was worse than anticipated," she remarked.

Derek replied, "It will be hard to recover from."

"Derek," an angered voice called. "Can you please join the rest of the creative team outside," Eileen's request coming out more as a demand.

"Can you let Karen know I'll meet you at the restaurant," he asked Grace.

"Of course I can."

Huddled in the theater's private lobby, Eileen voiced her distress. "We need a new ending and we need a new Marilyn," she barked.

"What?" the three other members questioned in unison.

"You can't just up and change Marilyn's after one preview. What message is that going to send?" Tom inquired.

"As the producer, I can and will do what I believe is best for this show. It was painfully obvious the audience did respond to Ivy, so fix it."

"And who would you have take her place?" Tom asked.

"Karen, that is who the three of you wanted to begin with?"

"You can't do that to her," Derek barked. "With previews we all know are going to be less than flattering, a new ending that needs to be completed and blocking she yet to work through because you chose to cut her off yesterday; you would be setting her up for failure as well." Derek interjected.

"Are you doubting her ability now, Derek," the producer questioned.

Derek remained quiet. "I didn't think so; see to it she is ready to go tomorrow as it will be her only shot," Eileen shouted as she ended the conversation leaving the three standing alone in the lobby.

Derek, Tom and Julia walked to the restaurant in silence; each lost in their own thoughts. Ivy meanwhile left the theater not wanting to discuss her evening with anyone. Despite her fellow cast members' halfhearted attempts to assure her that everything would be alright; Ivy knew what to expect. She entered the nearest bar and found an empty seat. She caught the attention of a handsome dark complected man. He looked familiar but couldn't place him. Needing a distraction she moved seats to the one right next to his. "Hi, I'm Ivy."

"Hello Ivy, I'm Dev," he smiled.

The two shared a knowing smile and shared drinks stories the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Unlike yesterday, Karen woke up in a position that was quickly becoming her favorite. She wasn't sure if it was because Derek's injuries limited his ability to move or whether he hardly moved in his sleep, but somehow Karen found herself waking up cuddled between his shoulder and chest every morning. The security and comfort she felt from such a small gesture was something she couldn't explain but thoroughly enjoyed. Taking in the view of his bare chest, Karen gently grazed her fingers over his skin, unable to contain a smile from appearing on her face.

"Good morning, Love," a gruff yet deliciously husky voice greeted.

"Hey," Karen yawns in reply. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I've been awake," he answered. "But I was enjoying the feel of your touch too much to interrupt." Karen playfully hit his chest and buried her face against his neck at his remarks.

"Why were you up?" Karen asked trying to change the subject.

"I was thinking of how wonderful you will be tonight."

"Derek you said yourself the crowd may not be forgiving after yesterday. The critics and the audience may hate me."

"Nonsense," he replied. "The show may have issues but the critics and audience will love you."

"Why do you believe in me?"

"Why wouldn't I believe in the woman I love," He turned the question back on her.

"I've never had someone believe in me the way you do. I mean Dev said the right things, but when I started to get callbacks, suddenly my work wasn't worth the time we had to spend apart." She answered with honesty.

He kissed her temple and whispered, "You bring words to life and audiences deserve to experience your talent. I will always support you."

"I love you," she returned his kiss stopped only due to the lack of oxygen. Derek gave a small whimper when she pulled away. She laughed at his reaction, "easy there big boy," she said. "if you're really feeling up to something more, I think I can plan a surprise for you tonight. But right now I need to get to the theater."

"Don't think I won't hold you to your promise," he chuckled.

"I'm counting on it," she answered before closing the bathroom door.

An hour and a cup of coffee later, the two entered the theater. "There you two are," Tom nearly accosted as they entered. "Eileen is on a rampage and Julia is freaking out about the new ending," the interim director ranted.

"Calm down, Tom" Derek instructed. "As the director, you aren't going to do any good if you stress out too. What I would suggest to ensure Karen has the opportunity to run through everything, is to start rehearsal where Eileen ended two days ago. Wolf wasn't it?"

"Yes," Tom responded. "That's a great idea."

"Alright, Karen put your wig and makeup on but don't change into costume yet. If I remember correctly, Ivy had problems with timing on this number so we need to see how you handle a costume change. Linda will give the count when to start the change," Derek directed.

"Okay, wish me luck," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I should be ready in twenty Tom."

"Derek, I see you and your girlfriend finally joined us," Eileen's voice carried through the theater behind them.

"Good morning to you too Eileen; as far as I am aware, Karen is actually early and seeing as I am only an honorary member of the creative team I would think it doesn't matter what time I arrive," he smirked.

The producer chose to ignore Derek's jab and instead addressed Tom, "I expect you to be ready to start promptly at 8am. Oh, and have you told Ivy yet?"

"No, I haven't been able to reach her; he phone goes straight to voice mail.

Back at the hotel, the morning sun hit Ivy directly in the face and she couldn't help but moan as her head felt as though it was going to explode. She turned to look at the clock but hit a body instead. For a minute she doesn't remember who is with her until propped on her elbows she can see Dev sound asleep. Thinking back on the events of last night she knows this was a bad idea. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she is startled to see the time. "Oh my god, I need to get out of here," she yelled.

"Hum?" Dev's eyes flutter open. Holding his head his eyes widen in surprise at the woman next to him.

"I won't say anything," the blonde assured.

Dev nodded his head in agreement as Ivy jumped from the bed, gathered her clothes and sprinted out the door. She changed in record time and rushed to the theater, never once stopping to check her messages. Twenty minutes later she pulled the door to theater open expecting Tom to go at her in rage; but instead she was greeted to the sight of Karen Cartwright parading on stage in her bra and slip explaining she was trying to get the costume change down. Ivy could see Tom leaning into Derek, she assumed to explain what happened and then was shocked at the sound of a deep laugh coming from the old director.

"What's going on?" Ivy asked as he jogged to where the two were sitting.

"Ivy," Tom answered, "where have you been? I have been trying to reach you. We need to talk."

"I think this scene explains everything Tom," Ivy retorted. "Just answer me this question, why?"

Sensing Tom's discomfort with the situation, Derek stepped in. "It wasn't Tom's decision Ivy. Eileen informed us of the change last night. Your performance was good last night but she felt there was something missing."

"Oh, and your girlfriend has that something?" Ivy inquired anger evident as her voice began to rise.

"Don't do this now and not here, Ivy," Tom argued.

"No, Tom I think I deserve an answer and seeing as how you won't give me one, I'm asking the person I know is really behind this."

There is a pregnant pause when Derek suddenly realized Ivy must be talking to him. "If you want me to address you, darling you might want to tell me. I can't read expressions anymore in case you forgot."

Furious Ivy looked at the director, "damn right I'm talking to you. I spent many a night helping you with blocking when the show first started, I know this show. If you are going with a nobody why not me?"

"As I said before Ivy, none of the decisions since the accident have been mine. However, despite what you want to believe, I have never lied to you and I do not intend to start now. If the decision regarding Marilyn had been mine, I would have chosen Karen. I can't explain it but ever since workshop, I saw her in my head. I couldn't help it. She has something, you don't. I'm sorry. And before you accuse me of giving her the part because I slept with her; let me warn you. First of all I have not slept with Karen and secondly, if sleeping with me was the requirement of getting the role, then it would have remained yours."

Ivy was silent for a moment before she responded. "Thank you so much for your honesty, Derek," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tom watched as Ivy stomped towards backstage stopping briefly to talk to a young man, Tom thought looked familiar. Not able to place the face, he ignored the conversation and returned his attention to the stage.

"What do you want Dev, aren't you afraid Karen will see you here?"

"I think I left something in your room," he told her. Ivy knew what that something was but she had no intention of giving it back to him, not yet anyway.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I didn't see anything but then again I left in a hurry."

"A ring, I think I left an engagement ring in your room. If Karen had taken me back I was going to propose."

"Nope I didn't see it but I'll look when I get back. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go," she told him before he could protest. In that moment Ivy felt like her world was crashing around her. When she had left the theater last night she knew reviews were going to be harsh, but never did she imagine being replaced. Jealousy and anger consuming her, Ivy was going to make Karen pay for taking the role away.

When she entered the dressing room Ivy was relieved to see it was empty. Pulling out the engagement ring from her purse she placed it on Karen's vanity. Sure, the actress was with Derek now but Ivy knew that wouldn't make her question whether or not Derek's past indiscretions were something she was willing to look past.

As if on cue the brunette entered to the dressing room. Unsure of how to greet Ivy, she offered a simple hello before sitting down for a quick break. When took her wig off to place on the vanity she noticed the small black box. Turning to Ivy for an explanation, the blonde put her plan into play. Twenty minutes later and a frantic Tom and Derek entered the dressing room looking for Karen. After Linda informed then Karen had walked off and Tom described the man he had seen with Ivy, Derek put two and two together. Briefly explaining his theory to the interim director the pair set off in search of their star.

Picking up traces of discarded jewelry and clothing they finally located the actress hiding behind a rack of costumes. Tom left the couple alone but reminded Derek they had limited time before Eileen would want to make a change.

"Go away," Karen told him.

Inching his way down the wall Derek sat himself next to her wanting nothing more than hold her yet knowing she needed space. "What happened, Love?"

"I can't do this," her voice shaking trying to hold back tears.

"We both know that isn't true. What was Dev, doing here?" he asked.

Glancing at her boyfriend she couldn't help but ask "how do you know?"

Derek grinned "Tom saw him talking to Ivy. He didn't place him but when Linda said you were missing, it was the only thing out of the ordinary that stood out."

"He came to ask Ivy if he left an engagement ring in her room. Apparently he was going to ask me to marry him if I had taken him back. When I said no, he jumped into bed with Ivy."

"I see," Derek commented.

"Really, that's all you have to say?" Karen asked. "I knew you wouldn't understand. You don't get it because maybe you really don't understand love," she seethed.

Her words stung but he knew in that moment she was relying on instinct. Derek wasn't stupid. He knew Ivy would make this about them. Derek understood, Karen's reaction was the result of what Dev did; but more about the possibility of what he might do in the future. He knew Ivy would want Karen to think about the fact that if good old Dev could cheat, what hope was there that someone with his reputation would remain faithful. To be honest he had wondered how long it would take for her to question her decision, he didn't realize it would be at the most crucial time of her career. He thought back to what he had told her that morning in bed. He would be there to support her and regardless of what he wanted, right now she came first. So he would leave the unasked question for later. For now he would do what he needed too to get her on stage.

"It doesn't matter if I do or not. You understand, Marilyn understood. I've told you from the beginning that you have so much of her in you already. Now, you have the heartbreak. You can sit here and wallow in the realization that life isn't always black and white; or you can make the audience feel Marilyn's vulnerability and desire to love and be loved.

Karen took a few more minutes to compose herself and took Derek's hand allowing him to lead her back to the stage. Once they reached the top of the wing Tom lead Karen back on stage much to the surprise of Ivy who was already dressed in the red Marilyn costume laughing with Eileen. "Alright everyone places," Tom bellowed.

The rest of the rehearsal was a blur and soon it was show time. After her breakdown, Karen had regretted the words she spoke to Derek. She knew he had opened up to her in ways he never would to anyone else and in a single moment she had thrown it back in his face. She had wanted to apologize but he had made left her alone the rest of the afternoon staying in the audience until they left for the hotel. Even their walk back to the hotel had been in silence, neither sure of what to say. Karen knew Derek was doing his best not to distract her but she wished so badly he would confront her. Instead he was going to let her take the lead.

She knew what she needed to do but first she was going to channel her emotions and hopefully give the performance Marilyn and Derek deserved. Midway through the show, Karen knew it was going well. The applause was better than the night before and audience appeared to be more receptive. Coming up though was the true test. It was time for the new ending Tom and Julia had finished a mere two hours ago. Karen was praying she would remember the words. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour as she was waiting for her gold dress to be zipped. Suddenly she felt his strong hands embrace her waist. She could smell his clean and masculine scent and instantly felt at ease. Her breath caught as he zipped her up and placed a small kiss on her neck. Leaning into her ear he whispered, "No matter what happens, never forget you're a star and I do understand love."

It was all she needed. With that simple phrase Derek had assured her his heart was hers and only hers. As the last note hung in the air and the thunderous applause echoed in the theater Karen looked to the wing and saw the man who held her heart. He was there to support her just as he had promised. And when the curtain closed, she had every intention of letting him know she wasn't going anywhere. No matter what the future held, they were in it together.


	9. Chapter 9

To say previews in Boston were a whirlwind of drama and excitement was an understatement. Ivy's reaction to Karen created the drama and Karen's blossoming relationship with Derek, the excitement. Ivy, had bragged about her indiscretion with Dev to a few members of the ensemble when she thought Karen had quit; but when her plan backfired, in a moment of desperation, she had considered a bottle of pills as a way out. The spectrum between the two acts left members of the show unsure as to what they should feel. Members were torn between disgust and sympathy. Karen, felt only numbness. Despite everything, she didn't hate Ivy but she also firmly knew they would never be friends. Instead, she found her life easier if she pretended the blonde actress didn't exist. That meant spending as little time as possible in the same vicinity outside of rehearsals.

Derek for his part wanted nothing more than to keep moving forward in his relationship with Karen. He felt bad for Ivy. There had been a time when the two first met that he considered a future with her; but, after spending time together he soon discovered Ivy was too jaded. So many years of being told she wasn't good enough had taken a toll on her confidence. When they started seeing each other Ivy was a so afraid people thought she got the role because of their relationship that she went out of her way to let everyone and anyone know of any affectionate act Derek would do for her. It became too much.

Karen was the complete opposite. She may have lacked Broadway experience but she knew exactly who she was and there was no compromising. She accepted his over bearing demeanor for what it was an act and she understood his criticism was intended to push her to be better. Karen was a much needed balance between acceptance and challenge. Karen never expected nor asked him to use his position to gain status. She intended to make it on her own. Her confidence and strength amazed him and before he knew it, all he wanted to do was make her happy and with that came a willingness to change. Without pressure he started to make decisions he hoped would make Karen proud of him. He wanted to be with her and he would do anything to make her happy.

That is why he had gone out of his way not to talk to the brunette since the morning. He knew if he heard her voice, there would be no way he could keep his surprise from her. Derek had flown back to New York last night after receiving a call informing him his eye surgery needed to be moved up. It was either today or Derek would need to wait another month before the doctor was free again. The decision was an easy one for Derek but difficult for Karen. She understood he was anxious and to be honest so was she; but, it worried her that she wouldn't be going with him. Derek had made her promise to stay in Boston because he wanted nothing to be used against her when the time came for Eileen to pick the final Marilyn. They had spoken in the morning before he was taken into surgery and Grace had called two hours later to say he was out and the doctors were positive, yet Karen was still uneasy. It was now 5 o'clock, eight hours later and she hadn't been able to talk to Derek. When she called earlier, Grace had told her he was sleeping so Karen wasn't concerned. But something didn't feel right. Derek knew she would be worried and she couldn't figure out why he wasn't calling. The only thing that came to mind was the surgery must have failed. It was a thought she hated to consider.

"I'm sure he's alright," a voice startled Karen. Lost in thought she hadn't noticed Sam had moved to sit next to her.

"I hope so, he hasn't called though and it's not like him," she replied.

"I'm sure if there was something wrong Grace would tell you. Derek may be stubborn but he isn't stupid. He knows you'd be worried," he tried to assure her.

"I guess you're right. I just wish I could hear from him before I have to go on," she answered, her voice a little saddened.

"You still have time," Sam smiled. "For now, why don't you try and relax. Have you eaten?"

"I grabbed a sandwich earlier; I think I'm going to catch a few zzzzs in my dressing room. Thanks for listening Sam."

"No problem. I'll make sure Tom knows where you're at so he won't disturb you."

Karen headed backstage to her dressing room. Sam was right; Grace would have told her if something was wrong so now she just had to trust. Little did she know that when she would wake up all the answers to her questions would be answered. Three hours after surgery Derek had been cleared to travel but only by train. He had left New York at 1 o'clock and would be arriving in Boston in about 20 minutes.

Tom would be picking him up and he would stay at the hotel until an hour before her performance. He wanted as much of the swelling to be gone from his eye when he saw her. The thought of seeing her seemed like a dream and he wouldn't believe it until it happened.

"Did she suspect anything?" Tom asked Sam.

"No she was really worried and I felt bad keeping this secret from her."

"It will be worth it," Tom answered. "Besides it isn't our secret to tell."

"So it worked then?" Sam questioned

"Yup," Tom replied. "He said his vision is a little blurry but the doctor said it should get better as the swelling goes down. He has to be careful with exposure to bright light and he couldn't fly because of the pressure."

The train pulled into the station and Derek's nerves were at an all time high. He was anxious to see Karen's beautiful face and get lost in her big brown eyes but he was afraid. What if the return of his vision changed things between them? Now that he could see, would she still want to be with him? He took a deep breath and prepared himself to exit the train. He couldn't think that way, what he and Karen shared was real, he couldn't let himself doubt that.

"There he is," Sam pointed as he saw Derek exit the train.

"Derek!" Tom called.

The director looked in the direction where his name was called and smiled at his friend. Adjusting his bag he walked toward the couple and smiled at the expression on their faces.

"Tom, Sam, how are you? Thank you for picking me up," he remarked while he embraced each in a man hug.

"How are we doing?" Tom stated. "We should be asking you that question, look at you. I'm so glad the surgery was success. How does it feel?" He replied as the three walked to towards the parking lot.

"Aside from a bit of a headache never better," he smiled. "I can't wait to see Karen."

"She is going to be floored," Sam informed him.

Back at the theater Karen had remained in her dressing room. She had tried to sleep but her concern for Derek proved too much. She had finally reached Grace but was told Derek was sleeping. Grace told her the doctor had made them aware Derek would likely have a severe headache for the remainder of the day and proscribed medication. Unfortunately, the side effect was drowsiness. Karen was disappointed she hadn't talked to him but relieved at least he was alright. She was startled out her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Coming," she called as she made her way to the door. Not bothering to ask who it was she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Hello beautiful,"

Karen was speechless; before her stood the man she had been thinking about all day and his gorgeous green eyes were taking her in. "You, you can see?" she whispered almost afraid if it was dream she would wake.

His face beamed with a smile and his hand reached to cup her cheek. "You are intoxicating," he whispered back as his lips captured hers.

Despite the tears that flowed from her eyes, she pulled back and gave a small chuckle "I want to see your stunning eyes. I've missed them so much." In that moment, she didn't care that they were still swollen or that they were slightly blood shot. To her they were amazing.

Derek blushed "I've missed losing myself in your eyes. I'm sorry I worried you today. I wanted this to be a surprise."

"I forgive you," she pulled him back in for another kiss.

A cough interrupted their reunion. "I'm really sorry but you have half an hour before show time," Tom informed the brunette.

"You better get ready, Love."

"Will you stay with me?" Karen asked Derek.

"Of course," he assured. In his mind there was nowhere else he wanted to be. He had gone two months without seeing her and now he was going to get drunk on her beauty. He had memorized every inch of her body with his hands and now his memory was surpassed by reality.

As Karen finished changing she could feel Derek staring and such a small gesture provided an incredible sense of comfort. She never realized until the accident just how much emotion Derek emoted through his eyes. They were the key to what lied behind his stoic façade.

"I'm ready," she turned to face him.

Extending his hand Karen took the offered gesture and together they exited the dressing room and headed to the stage. Two hours later, Karen was standing center stage absorbing the thunderous approval from the audience. When the curtain finally closed she ran to the wing and into the embrace of the man she loved.

Tomorrow they would return to New York and back to the reality of Broadway. But tonight they would rediscover each other and get lost in the love reflected in each other's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

For a minute Derek thought he was dreaming but the voice he heard singing kept getting louder and it definitely wasn't Karen's. If anyone occupied his dreams; for the past year it had been the brunette he now called his girlfriend. He shifted his body to get a look at the clock and let out a low groan at the sight of 6:30 a.m. He looked to Karen hoping the sound coming from her living room would wake her but she laid there, mouth slightly agape and content as could be.

Maybe his pillow would muffle the music he thought placing it over his head. After about 2 minutes his answer was a definite no. Guilt aside he nudged his sleeping beauty. "Love," he whispered but earned no response. "Karen," he called a little louder but still nothing. Desperate as the music hit a crescendo Derek went for the a force push which finally startled the woman next to him.

"Huh, what happened is everything alright?" she asked her voice laced with sleep and concern.

"Love," Derek whined. "Why is Ana singing at 6:30 in the morning? Make it stop, please my head hurts."

Karen gave an apologetic smile "I'm sorry, I forgot she has an audition today and she has this crazy ritual she goes through. She's very superstitious; I can't make her stop just because you have a hangover. But maybe I can distract you," she gave seductive grin.

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Derek asked as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Like this," Karen answered quickly as she shifted positions to straddle Derek. She leaned forward and down to capture his lips. Derek moaned as the kiss deepened his hands creeping underneath the t-shirt she was wearing. Her skin so soft and warm, that Derek wanted to feel every inch of it, just has he had when his hands and fingers were his only guide. Lost in the moment neither noticed the music in the other room stop until a knock on Karen's bedroom door brought them back to reality.

"Karen, are you awake?" Ana asked her voice barely above a whisper. "Karen," she called out again this time a little louder as the door knob turned. "Ugh" Derek moaned as Karen broke the kiss and jumped off the bed.

She grabbed the door stopping it before Ana pushed it completely open. "Hey, is everything okay?" she asked her roommate.

Taking in Karen's attire which consisted of Derek's t-shirt, Ana realized what she had just interrupted. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I thought you were alone."

"It's alright, what's up?"

"I wanted to know if I could borrow your black rock tee. It brought me good luck last time I wore it."

"Sure, give me a minute and you can grab it from the closet," she told her before closing the door. Karen turned back to the bed pulled back the covers and snuggled in next to Derek. "Ana is going to come through to the closet," she explained just as the door opened.

He kept his eyes closed as he greeted "good morning Ana. I must say I've never started my day with a serenade," he added dryly.

Ana smiled "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here."

"Derek," Karen hit his chest.

"Ow, I'm just playing love."

Ana found what she needed as quick as possible and left the couple alone again. Fully awake now but their hot moment lost, Karen instead began to tell her boyfriend about Kyle and Jimmy's party. She had been invited by Kyle after Jimmy had turned down Karen's offer to have Derek listen to his music. The offer was extended after she accidently discovered the duo had written a play. She made the discovery one evening when left her phone behind at the bar where the two worked. When she returned to retrieve it, she walked in on Jimmy playing and singing. On the spot she called Derek and his interest was piqued. Ironically last night though, Bobby recognized Jimmy and Kyle as the same creative team he and Jessica had auditioned for using Derek's choreography. Kyle of course was ecstatic upon learning the news but Jimmy was still his sullen self. After Karen and he argued, she left the party no longer willing to go out of her way to help. She felt bad for Kyle but at this point she was done.

"Are you sure you want to give up?" Derek asked. He felt bad for his girlfriend. He knew how excited she had been when she heard about the play and she was certain this could be their next big project together. Her determination to move on from Marylyn came when Eileen informed the group that funds for the production had been frozen. There was a question about how the funds had been obtained so Bombshell was on hold by order of the U.S. government. The new obstacle coupled with Eileen's inconsistent show of support was enough to make Karen consider new options.

"I don't know, I'm disappointed," she replied. "I'm sure this play can be great, if Jimmy wasn't such a jerk."

Derek laughed, "Artists can be protective of their work, it doesn't necessarily mean they are jerks."

"Are you speaking from experience, Mr. Wills?"

"Maybe," he answered as he placed a kiss on her temple. "What do you say we grab some breakfast?"

"Sounds good," she answered. "I'll brew some coffee while you shower."

"Hey," Karen greeted Ana as she stepped into the living area.

"Looks like we both got some last night," Ana smirked. "I am so sorry about this morning. I really didn't know he was here."

"No worries," Karen answered. "He…." her thought interrupted by a knock on the door. She went to answer and was shocked by who stood before her. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked an amused Jimmy.

He held up a head shot of her and out of nowhere Ana defended "I might have left that on their refrigerator. People were asking about you so I figured why not."

Pushing his way into the apartment he turned back to address her. "Chill out princess, I came to gave you this," he said holding up a flash drive. "This is everything I have so far. The only reason I'm going to trust you with this, is because of Kyle. He deserves this chance," he finished.

"Wow, I didn't expect this. I meant what I said last night, I really do think this could be big," Karen assured him.

"Love, do you know where my….." asked the deep British voice of Derek as he appeared with spiky wet hair and wearing nothing but his jeans.

When he got out of the shower, for some reason he wasn't expecting Ana to still be in the apartment. So standing in the leaving room without a shirt on, in front of her and a young man he had never seen before Derek; for the first time in his life felt shy. To Karen he looked drop dead sexy but she could see his growing discomfort when Ana let out a low whistle. She cleared her throat to catch her roommate and boyfriend's attention, "Derek, this Jimmy Collins," she introduced.

His eyebrows raised at the recognition of Jimmy's name, Derek extended his hand, "Jimmy, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you and your partner; Kyle isn't it?"

Jimmy eyed Derek skeptically but accepted the gesture anyway. "Yeah, Kyle is right," he answered. "Look, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I just came by to drop off some songs that go with the book."

Derek nodded "Thank you."

"Well your little lady here is persistent; but I'm sure you know that," Jimmy sarcastically answered.

"If by persistent you mean Karen is a strong independent woman who knows what she wants; I would agree," Derek said. "It is probably one of the reasons I fell in love with her. Now, if you will excuse me. Love, I'm going to finish getting dressed. Did you still want to grab breakfast?"

"I have to get going anyway," Jimmy said he turned and left. "I guess we'll wait to hear from you."

"I'll call Kyle later," Karen assured and with that Jimmy was gone.

She looked at Derek and couldn't help but smile. "Do you know how sexy you look right now?" she asked. Derek blushed a uncharacteristic shade of red.

"Thank you," he answered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But Love uhm, I think I may need my shirt," he pointed to what she was wearing. "I'll be in your room when you decide to give it back," he grinned.

Once the bedroom door closed Ana squealed, "why have you not told me before now how built Derek is. I mean his chest and arms," she sighed as Karen blushed. "Not to mention how he managed to put Jimmy in his place while tastefully gushing over you. Does he have a brother?"

Karen snorted at her roommate's last comment. "Easy there vixen, I will fight for what's mine," she joked as she walked back to her room.

"Point taken," Ana replied.

Across town Ivy had just woken up and she was feeling pretty good. Last night had been great and as much as she tried; her mind kept replying the conversation with Derek. Being with Karen, she never expected to find him waiting on her apartment steps. Although he was clearly buzzed if not drunk, there had been a vulnerability and sincerity to his words of encouragement. And then there was the kiss; well almost kiss. Looking back Ivy regretted now not going for it; but last night when she saw that he paused, she wasn't sure he wanted a kiss so she had tried to play it off. Instead she told him it wasn't going to happen. Oh but how she now wished it had.

She knew what she had to do. She would go see Derek this morning and take him coffee and food for his hangover. Once there, she could talk to him about what happened. Derek had told her Karen had gone out last night so if she could get to his apartment early, she knew he would be free. With a goal in mind, Ivy got dressed and got her morning started.

Over breakfast Derek told Karen about his evening. He told her about Ivy's performance at the gala as well as their talk before the event; including the almost kiss. Karen wasn't pleased at all with what she heard but in a way, the confrontation had served as a test. Faced with a compromising situation, Derek had remained faithful to her and he had chosen to be honest about what had happened rather than giving Ivy or anyone else the opportunity to throw it her face. He also accepted and acknowledged Karen's anger. He listened to her explanation as to why he was wrong and why Ivy would have misunderstood his intentions. In the end he apologized and promised in the future any interaction he had with Ivy would be in public and strictly professional. He expressed hope in the future they may be able to rekindle a friendship but understood when Karen explained that keeping in contact with Ivy now made it difficult for the blonde actress to move on. She reminded him that while he may not have romantic feelings for her; he also had to take into account Ivy's feelings. In all, the couple was please with they had maneuvered their through a situation that could have easily lead to a fight. They enjoyed the remainder of their breakfast and decided to go to Derek's apartment to list to Jimmy's music.

It was 10:30am when Ivy's cab pulled up to Derek's apartment. She entered the building and began to make her way to the elevator when she heard the doorman call "Hello Miss, can I help you with something?"

"No thank you," Ivy answered. "I'm here to see my friend."

"Mr. Wills correct?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lynn. I remember you from past visits, but Mr. Wills asked that all guests with the exception of a few, have to check in."

"Oh but I have the elevator code, so I'm sure it will be fine."

"If I can ask when you received the code?" the doorman asked. "Mr. Wills changed the code last week."

The doorman could see a look of defeat cross Ivy's face as he asked her to wait a few minutes while he contacted Derek. Five minutes later, the doorman swiped his keycard and Ivy entered the elevator. In a few minutes she would get the answers to her questions. Ivy wondered though if they would be the answers she wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek managed to quickly wash up and make it downstairs just as the bing of the elevator door announced Ivy's arrival. He stood in front of the doors to greet her as she smiled and handed him a white bag and a cup of coffee. "I thought you could use coffee and some greasy breakfast after last night," she stated handing him the items.

"You're too kind," he replied leading her into the formal living room. He motioned for her to sit while he continued towards the dining table to place the food and drink. As he returned to where Ivy was sitting, he took the seat across from her and looked on with anticipation.

"I also came because I wanted to thank you for what you said last night. I was in a bad place and your support helped me see I could be something more."

Derek gave a half smile and attempted to joke "What did I say?" The look Ivy shot him made it clear, now wasn't the time to play, so he quickly corrected himself. "I'm teasing anytime darling," he answered. He then internally chided himself for using such an endearing term. He wasn't use to having to watch what he said. Julia wouldn't think twice about the use of darling but as he watched Ivy's reaction, he realized this was different.

She beamed at his response and continued "the storm will pass for you too, Derek. Things will get better, it just seems hard right now because you're right in the thick of it all," she finished reaching for his hand.

Derek was unsure how to react to her gesture and stood there for an awkward minute staring at her. Before he could decide his course of action the sound of the ringtone 'Rumor Has It' could be heard echoing in the apartment. He grimaced at Ivy's expression as the blonde actress tried desperately to find the source of the sound. He on the other hand, knew exactly where the sound was coming from as Karen loved to dump her purse on the kitchen stool. Knowing there was nothing he could do at this point he turned his attention back to Ivy.

"I'm sorry," she said in a semi frantic voice, "is this a bad time for you? Do you have company?"

Derek sighed "I do actually but…."his answer was cut short.

"Who is it?" Ivy demanded.

"Excuse me?" Derek asked. "What do you mean who is it?"

"For god's sake Derek, who is she? Who is here with you?"

Confused at the question and angered by the insinuation, Derek replied "Who do you think is here, Karen of course?"

"Yeah right, you said last night she went out."

"Not that it's any of your business Ivy but we just got back to my place a little over an hour ago. She did go out but I went to her apartment and spent the night there. What I don't understand is how this is relevant to you," he seethed.

Ivy got up to leave; this was her worst nightmare come true as it seemed Derek had played her again. Derek on the other hand, really just wanted to let her go but he remembered what Karen had said about Ivy's feelings and decided to catch up to her. "Ivy wait," he called out. "You obviously came here with a purpose, so talk to me. Tell me what happened between last night and this morning. I thought we were on the same page as friends."

Ivy scoffed "friends? Tell me Derek, do you show up drunk at all of your friend's apartments and almost kiss them? Does your precious Karen know about that?"

"Ivy come and sit down for a minute please, I'm trying" Derek said. It was the use of please that caught Ivy's attention. She turned back and took a seat once again on the sofa. After they were both situated Derek spoke "Look Ivy I'm sorry, it was wrong to show up drunk at your apartment; Karen made me see that when I talked to her about it. But I will not to apologize for what I said to you. I honestly believe you are an amazing talent and I really do hope you prove me wrong by becoming a star in another production. But Ivy, show me where in what I said to you I mislead you into thinking I wanted more than a friendship?"

"It wasn't just the words Derek. It was the vulnerability you showed and fact we almost kissed. I just don't understand. How can you be with Karen this morning as though nothing happened between us last night?"

"Exactly for that reason Ivy, nothing happened. I don't know what else you want me to say. Did I lean into you yes; but I can assure you a kiss on the lips was the farthest thing from my mind. I was going to kiss your cheek nothing more. I paused when I saw that a kiss on the cheek isn't what you expected."

"So that's what you want me to believe, that I misunderstood. That you stopped. I was the one who stopped us," Ivy said.

Derek tried to remain calm but his inability to make Ivy understand was frustrating him. "Think about it Ivy. If a kiss is really what I wanted, I would have gotten it and being drunk would have been the perfect excuse."

"Oh that's rich coming from you Derek?" Ivy spat.

"It's the truth Ivy," his voice now louder. "I was at your apartment to apologize not embarrass you by asking what the hell you were thinking I figured as much of an arse I had been to you, I owed you as much not to make a big deal out of it. I told Karen everything about last night. She was angry with me for putting both of us in a compromising position but she understood I'm going to make mistakes sometimes. She appreciated the fact I didn't hide it from her even though nothing happened."

"Why did you do it then?" Ivy asked. "Why did you show up?"

"I showed up because while I can't apologize face to face with every person I've ever offended; I thought I could at least do so with you. I wanted to talk to you before Michael Riedel ran his story this morning."

"What?"

"Karen and I sat down with him two days ago and gave him an exclusive interview. In the interview I denied Rebecca Duval's allegations but I also acknowledged the fact that in the past, I have failed to respect the feelings of the actors and actresses I work with and I apologized for that behavior. I also confirmed my feelings for and my relationship with Karen."

Ivy was shocked at what Derek was saying and the two sat in silence for a period of time before a light voice startled both. "Derek…how did it…Ivy," Karen's voice was heard from the top of the stairs. She looked at the two and blushed at the fact she was in nothing more than Derek's t-shirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear voices and thought you were alone," she looked to Derek.

It was Ivy who replied "Hi, I'm the one that should be sorry, I've taken up too much time I better get going," she commented.

"You don't have to go Ivy" Karen replied. "Derek wanted to talk to you. He told me what happened last night including the gala. I guess I should thank you for stepping in and performing at the last minute."

Looking back at Derek she said "I'll be in the room, come get me when you're ready."

He couldn't help but smile at her as he nodded in understanding. He followed her until she was out of sight, oblivious to Ivy's stare. Once Karen was gone his attention refocused on the woman in front of him.

"Look, I really should get going. I think for now it's probably best for both of us, if contact is limited to work."

"I understand, Ivy. If you need anything I will try to help. I am sorry for not appreciating your friendship."

Ivy gave a half smile, gathered her things and let herself out. It wasn't until the elevator doors closed she allowed herself time to cry. He was gone and this time she couldn't blame anyone. He had expressed the same vulnerability to her this morning as he had last night but it wasn't until Ivy saw the way he looked at Karen that she realized, the brunette was the reason for his change. There was certain sense of humility and stability the young actress gave him; and it was something Ivy could never compete with.

Back in the apartment, Derek went to the bedroom where Karen was setting up the laptop. "Hey, you alright, I heard raised voices and then nothing. I thought she had left or I never would have gone out."

"I'm fine Love. I just wish I could go back in time and change the way I treated her and other women for that matter. I just never thought there would be consequences to my actions. Until I met you I never thought I could love someone and they would love me back."

Karen kissed him and together they sat back in bed and listened to Jimmy's scores. By the end of the last song, Derek wanted to know more about their concept. He could see what Karen's attraction to the duo's talent had been. The music was raw and the lyrics relevant. It was a production that if done correctly could take Broadway by storm.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been several weeks since Ivy's visit and according to Tom she was about to prove everyone wrong as she was sure to get to Broadway before Bombshell. Derek understood the news was intended to be a jab at his decision but he took it in stride. He had disengaged himself from feeling anything for Bombshell since his confrontation with Eileen in Boston. His concern at the present time was the growing rift he saw building between Julia and Tom and its possible affect on Karen's role.

Eileen had forced Julia to work with a dramaturg by the name of Peter Gilman; however, when their efforts resulted in a revised book that in Derek's opinion was brilliant, the reversion didn't meet the new producer, Jerry Rand's, standards of marketability so he refused to consider it. Much to Julia and Derek's surprise, Tom shared Jerry's view. Jerry had assumed the position of producer when the government informed Eileen Bombshell could go to Broadway on the condition she steps down. It appeared Jerry had contacted Tom to ask for a draft and unbeknownst to Julia, Tom forwarded the book used during workshop. According to Tom, that book was the true vision of their Marilyn and it was the vision they should return to.

As much as Derek and Tom's friendship had improved, Derek wasn't oblivious to the fact that the composer was changing. With Jerry's support, there was no denying Tom felt empowered and regardless of what new direction Julia wanted her book to take now, he was hell bent on regressing. After the hit Julia took from critics in Boston, Derek was sure it was guilt that prevented her from voicing her objection. Eileen on the other had not been shy in her lack of support for Karen so Jerry's decision to use a book Tom originally felt Ivy was perfect for was no surprise.

That was why Derek was making Hit List his priority. He needed to make sure if Karen lost Marilyn, she would land on her feet. After listening to Jimmy's music he agreed with Karen this play even in its raw state had the making of a hit. He had asked Karen to arrange a meeting and together the four worked out details of what was needed to get the project started. The first priority was to create buzz. This task proved to be easier than Derek thought thanks to Veronica Moore. The Broadway star had been set to work with Derek on the Wiz but when he lost the job she instead asked him to direct a one night only show. The actress was tired of playing passive female roles and wanted Derek's help in changing her image. The rehearsal for the show was tension filled as Veronica was skeptical to say the least with the direction Derek was giving and the manner he delivered it. Tom once again took things into his own hands and called on Ivy to fill the role of a missing dancer. Ivy and Veronica had a history and fortunately for the couple, this time his decision did not backfire. Ivy actually helped Veronica see Derek could be hard but in the end his demanding ways would make her deliver the performance of a lifetime. With Veronica's mindset changed and thanks to Karen's urging; Derek allowed Kyle and Jimmy to compose an original song which Veronica performed to close her show. In the end the show and especially that song was a performance to remember just as she had dreamed. And after that night everyone wanted to know more about the young new duo.

Maximizing the buzz Derek decided to contact a friend who ran the Fringe Festival. He called in a favor and got the production a slot. What he needed now was to secure his own dramaturg for Kyle. Derek had contacted the previous investors and discovered the lack of a director was not the only reason funding was pulled. The bigger concern was the lack of a coherent book. They agreed concept was genius but the book didn't reflect the same. With that in mind Derek was on his way to meet the one person he felt could relate with his young writer and provide the help and guidance he needed. As the cab pulled up in front of the deli, he paid the driver and exited car. He entered the restaurant and spotted his appointment.

"Hello gorgeous," he greeted the red head. "Thank you for agreeing to meet me without questions; I know it could not have been easy with Tom."

Julia let out a laugh, "not knowing the reason actually helped since I honestly couldn't answer. But I do have to ask, what's up?"

Derek smiled, "Look Julia, I know before the accident we hadn't really been close but I like to think that is changing. Either way, I can read people fairly well, and I know you aren't happy with Tom's changes. Your revised book was brilliant and it should have been used. I can't say for sure but I have my suspicions why you are keeping quiet but I'm not here to judge. I'm here with a business proposition for Julia Houston, the writer, not Julia Houston of Houston and Levitt."

Julia's eyes widened but before she could respond the waitress arrived to take their orders. Once the young woman was gone Julia looked at Derek. "Really, enlighten me. Why do you think I haven't expressed my objections, as you say?"

With a raised eyebrow and amused smirk the director began, "Because if there is one thing that hasn't changed about Tom, it's his ability to make himself a martyr. He needs to save people and my guess is you feel like he saved you after Michael and Boston."

Julia was shocked, Derek had managed to express everything she felt. "He could have ended our partnership, he told me it was what people were advising."

"What the two of you have is special but don't doubt yourself. You are just as capable of making it on your own as he is. Sure it was rough in Boston but what I read two weeks ago proves that alone, Julia Houston, you are an incredibly talented writer."

Sitting in stunned silence Julia was taken aback by the man in front of her. As the waitress placed their food on the table she starred in thoughtful concentration. She finally gathered her thoughts and asked, "So what is this business proposition?"

"What if you had the opportunity to start new; to go back to a time when you wrote strictly out of passion, would you take it?"

"Does this question have anything to do with the rumors I've heard about a new production you're directing?"

"Yes, it does. The composer is somewhat of a musical genius but his partner on the other hand has the ideas but lacks words to conceptualize."

"I have a question for you," Julia stated. "Why would the great Derek Wills want to get involved in a show that has no backing at the moment?"

"Let's just say the past four months have taught me there is more to life than work. And if I am going to be spending time at work I should love it. When I first started in the industry all I wanted was for an audience to see a story come to life through my eyes. As time passed, it became less about the audience and more about me and the accolades I could accumulate. Being with Karen and seeing things through her eyes have given me back my love for what I do. Despite what she has gone through she has still maintained her innocence. These two young men remind me of what it was like before fame took over."

Julia took a moment to let what Derek had just said sink in. It definitely wasn't the answer she had expected. "Why me, "she asked.

"Because you understand what's required in essence to start over. You challenged yourself to accept the criticism Peter gave and ended up with a great piece regardless of whether or not it was used. I'm not asking for a commitment right now. We are hosting a second read through at my apartment tonight for a few possible investors. We would love for you to come. If at the end you aren't interested, I won't bother you again."

"Can Peter come?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, what time?"

"Seven o'clock and we will be providing food and drink."

Julia grinned at Derek's continued use of we, it was something she still hadn't gotten use too. "Should I be offended you find my offer amusing?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry I'm not grinning at your offer, I'm smiling at the fact that Derek Wills has become a 'we'."

At his friend's comments Derek gave a sincere laugh. "I guess I hadn't realized I said that but since I'm pouring my feelings to you, I guess it is safe to admit I enjoy being a 'we'."

After the admission, the two enjoyed the remainder of their lunch exchanging thoughts and ideas on both Bombshell and Hit List. When they finished they said goodbyes and Julia assured her presence at the reading. Pleased with his meeting, Derek decided to return home and help Karen get the place ready. When he left her apartment in the morning, she and Anna were in deep conversation as to how to stage his apartment and what to serve. He loved the way her eyes had widened when he handed over his credit card to purchase anything she needed. He had to admit, he was excited about tonight and he was even more excited to be sharing it with Karen.


	13. Chapter 13

Ana and Karen exited the cab with arms full of bags. As they reached the building, Karen had never been so grateful for a doorman, "Let me get that for you Ms. Cartwright," the older gentleman said as he held the pane glass door open.

"Thanks Fred."

"Do you need help with these bags," he offered.

"No, thank you I think we got it. Do you happen to know if Derek is home?"

"I don't believe he is, I haven't seen him," he answered.

"Great it gives me time to put what I bought away," she laughed as the two women entered the elevator.

Setting the bags down Karen entered her code. "Wait, Derek lives in the penthouse?" her roommate asked.

"Yeah," Karen answered as the doors closed. Minutes later they opened again and the two women entered the foyer. Mouth agape Ana took in the views from the floor to ceiling windows.

"Karen, you know I love our humble abode; but tell me again why haven't you moved into this apartment?"

Karen laughed "I just think it's too soon. I want to prove to myself I can make it on my own," she shrugged.

Twenty minutes later after putting everything they bought in its place, they poured themselves a glass of wine and began preparing food for the evening. Music played and an aroma of herbs and spices filled the air when Derek stepped into the apartment. After he left his meeting with Julia he decided to stop at a friend's production company to ensure the equipment he had rented for tonight would be delivered on time. As he stepped out of the elevator he smiled at the subtle décor his girlfriend had added and the immediate feeling of home it gave him. Following the divine smell coming from the kitchen he stopped when he came to the picture frames now hanging on the wall. Taking them all in he found himself falling more in love with Karen. He reached to touch the picture she had chosen to hang in the middle of the others. It was a portrait of his mother he had shown her once when their friendship was just blossoming. He had shared with her the fact that it was his favorite picture because it was the only one his mother had smiled so freely in. The other pictures surrounding his mother's included one of him with Grace and another with Karen.

Lost in thought he was startled by her sweet voice, "oh hey, I hope you don't mind I found the picture."

He turned to face the brunette his eyes locking with hers, "not at all Love. Thank you," he told her before he wrapped her in his arms.

When they finally broke apart Karen grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen counter. "Would you like a drink?"

"That would be great," he answered as he took a seat. "Hello Ana," he said with a smile. "Did you two have fun?"

"Of course," Ana answered. "There's nothing like spending someone else's money."

"I imagine not." He chuckled. "I have something for the two of you," he said as he reached into his messenger bag. He pulled out two bounded books and handed one to each of them. He remained silent as he watched them open the books and a smug grin began to form as he saw their eyes widen in excitement.

"Oh my god, Derek, this is incredible." Karen said.

"They were your ideas, Love," he responded.

"We are actually going to stage this here in your apartment?" Ana inquired.

"Yes, I rented some equipment and it should be delivered in a few minutes actually." Derek reached in his bag again and pulled out his Mac. He opened the program he was looking for and slid the laptop towards the two women. "This is what will be played behind Love, as you sing the opening number 'Rewrite This Story'. I emailed Jimmy his version last night."

"Derek, if we can pull this off there has never been anything like this on Broadway. Rent may have been close but not really," Karen commented.

"I have no doubt we can do it. In fact I am going to start staging what I have and move the piano out of the office," he replied.

"I can help," Ana offered. "Karen has things in here under control.

"That would be great," Derek answered. "I'm just going to change, I'll be right back."

Derek left the two women looking through the book. "This is surreal," Ana remarked. "Not only is the man hot, he is a genius too."

Karen nodded in agreement because having been through the process once with Derek, she knew this was just the workshop staging. She couldn't help but imagine what final blocking and staging would be like. The roommates were deep in study when the buzz of Karen's phone interrupted.

"Hi Fred, yes we were expecting a delivery. Oh, okay please let them up thanks."

"Kyle and Jimmy are here and so is the equipment," Karen informed Ana. Just as she was about to call Derek, the director came jogging down the stairs, "the boys and the equipment are here," she told him.

The first set of elevator doors opened and Kyle and Jimmy exited. "Hello," Kyle called out.

"In here," Derek replied as he moved the coffee table away from the area they would be staging.

"Wow, your apartment is just wow."

Derek smiled "Thank you. I hate to be a rude host but can you two help me move this furniture. The equipment we will be using tonight has arrived."

"Yeah sure, come on Jimmy," Kyle answered. He put their bags by the door and motioned for his partner to join them.

"Yeah alright," Jimmy answered as the second set of elevators opened.

An hour later the staging was finished, the food was in the warmers and the group was finishing a final run through. Even in its rough stage the group could sense the excitement they all felt. It was good and they knew it.

"Excellent work," Derek complimented. "Regardless of what happens tonight, trust me; I will get us to Broadway." He promised.

Letting Derek's words sink in, the group gathered themselves and quickly changed. By 7 o'clock the apartment was buzzing with anticipation as the group and their guests were seated for dinner. The guest list included producers Brandon Camp and his wife, Carol; Thomas Nixs and his wife, Susan; Derek's sister, Grace, and her boyfriend, Darren; and Julia and her guest, Peter Gilman. Dinner was spent in easy conversation as Kyle explained the concept of Hit List just as he and Derek had discussed. When everyone had finished eating, Derek asked the guests to move to the back corner of the apartment where screens now covered two of the floor to ceiling windows and the stairs which stood in the middle of the apartment had been transformed through the use of a scaffold to have the appearance of a bridge.

Once everyone was comfortable with drinks in hand; Derek turned off the lights and waited for the music to start before uncovering the projectors. The light emanating from the screens gave off an eerie feeling as Jimmy began to sing. Watching the audience reaction Derek could tell they were already vested in the play. When Jimmy's screen died and Karen's screen illuminated and her voice echoed in the apartment, the crowd was mesmerized. Ana's solo was also a success and despite switching on and off with Jimmy on the piano, the scenes flowed seamlessly. The final scene of the act 1, 'Heart Shaped Wreckage' was coming up and one could feel the anticipation growing. With the spotlight starting on Jimmy walking up the stairs and then shifting to Karen as she entered from behind the audience the scene oozed with intimacy. When the first act came to end on a Jimmy and Karen kiss fading to black, Derek became worried as the room was filled with a brief silence before it erupted in applause.

"That was beyond amazing!" Brandon exclaimed. "I've never experienced anything like that," Thomas declared. "It was bloody brilliant," Grace added beaming with pride. "The screens, the bridge.." they continued.

Derek looked to his young talent and smiled, "It was their idea," he motioned to the group. "Karen suggested the screens and Jimmy the bridge," he finished.

Jimmy was shocked to say the least. Aside from Kyle no one had ever given him credit for his work much less praise. It was a gesture he didn't expect from Derek, the one person he had been most offensive too. Without a thought he responded, "it may have been our idea, but you made it real," he said. Kyle, Ana and Karen looked at each other in surprise as it was the first time Jimmy had ever acknowledged Derek's ability.

"I'm in," Brandon said.

"So am I," Thomas added.

"I would like to be involved as well," Darren said.

"Great, let's talk then," Derek said as he led the men to the kitchen where he poured more drinks as they sat around the counter.

The women remained in the living room still talking about what they had just seen and what scene moved them the most. Julia had moved from the sofa and now stood in front of an uncovered window. Peter stood to the side, "hey, are you alright?"

Julia turned to face him "I've been in this business a long time and never have I been able to invoke the emotion from an audience like they did tonight," she answered. "When you and I revised bombshell, this is reaction I had hoped it would provoke but instead no one will ever see it."

"Julia, you have had great success and one of your shows is still running," he answered.

"It's not the same. My shows, including Heaven on Earth, make you feel good. They give you songs you can sing a long too but they don't push you to think. I thought Marilyn would be the show that took me to the next level but in the end, it's more of just the same. I love Tom, but he is so caught up in making catchy tunes that he loses sight of a bigger picture. For him a show is great if an audience leaves singing your songs."

"And what do you think a great show is?" Peter asked.

"This," Julia motioned to the apartment, "a show that makes you think. From the moment the first song started, I could relate to the characters. I could remember what it was like to start from the bottom with everyone telling you no. I remembered feeling lost and wanting so badly to become someone else. I felt as though Amanda was telling my story too and I couldn't wait to see it through her eyes."

"You can be a part of this or did you forget," Peter responded. "You need to ask yourself, if are you willing to risk your friendship with Tom. You're work with Bombshell is basically done; there is nothing that prevents you from doing work on your own. If this show moves you then work on it."

Derek excused himself from the men whom he left talking to Kyle and Jimmy. He had noticed Julia and Peter deep in conversation by the window and was curious as to what the writers' thoughts were. He knew he was asking a lot of her; but there really wasn't anyone else he wanted to work with. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything too serious," he said as he approached the pair.

"Not at all," Peter replied. "I just want to say, I've seen a lot of productions but I'll be honest, this has got to be if not the best then one of," he stated.

"Thank you," Derek answered. "It still needs a lot of work but I am pleased with the initial result. We still need a second act though. What about you Julia, regardless of your decision I would still like to know your thoughts on the book?"

Julia looked at Derek, "this tonight, it's so unlike any of your other works. Watching the five of you work, it was inspiring. I want to be involved. The book is solid but can be so much better and I would like to help see it reach its full potential; that is if Kyle is open to it."

A grin slowly appeared on Derek face "I promise you won't regret this. Let me get Kyle and we can discuss when and where to begin."

Derek turned and left Julia and Peter alone again. "I'm happy for you," Peter told her.

"Thank you," Julia answered. For the first time in a long time the veteran writer was excited to be a part of new project. Who would have thought eight months ago, her excitement would come at the hand of 'The' Derek Wills. She couldn't help but smile at the irony.


	14. Chapter 14

Tom was beyond curious at Julia's behavior the past few weeks. She would wake early and come home late leaving no time for the two to catch up. Tom thought initially she was still upset over his siding with Eileen and Jerry, but his theory quickly dissipated when he found that she constantly wore a smile on her face and would greet him without malice. His second theory was maybe her relationship with Peter was more serious than he first thought but he couldn't understand why she wouldn't share that with him. So he decided to head to the studio early this morning where he hoped to find her so they could clear the air.

Thirty minutes after he left his apartment he found himself stepping into the studio. Just as he had hoped Julia was seated at their table. Deep in concentration she appeared to be writing notes and sticking them in a book. He didn't recall discussing any changes so he decided to bite the bullet and ask. "Good Morning," he smiled. "What are you working on?"

"Oh, hey good morning," she replied. "I was just looking over something for a friend." Tom's gaze followed as Julia closed the book and put it back in her back in her bag.

"Anyone I know?" he asked. "Can I take a look, maybe I can help?"

Julia smiled, she knew exactly what Tom was trying to do but she wasn't ready yet to share this with him. Working with Kyle, Jimmy and Derek had been exhilarating and watching how their work had come together so quickly at the Fringe Festival motivated her even more. She had taken Leo with her to support the young group and she ended up having one of the best nights. Never would she have imagined running into Scott Nickels after the show but it turned out wonderfully. Scott and Julia had gone to school together and dated until graduation. Their relationship ended when Julia went to find herself in London and Scott moved to New York. The two had spent the rest of the evening not only catching up but also discussing Hit List. Scott was the Artistic Director at the Manhattan Theater Workshop and after watching the show he offered the group an audition for workshop's main stage. The audition was in one day and she and the boys were working feverishly to tighten up the theme of the show. Scott had expressed concern that the show might be too young and edgy for the demographic of his theater but he was captivated by its concept. He told the group he was certain if they could hone in on a theme that could be carried through the entire show and tied it all together, then he could convince the Board to give them the main stage. The theme they had settled on was reinvention. The show was about wanting to be someone other than we are.

"Uh, Julia, hello," Tom waved his hand in front of the writer's face.

"Oh sorry," I guess blank out. I have a lot on my mind.

"What's really going on Julia, this isn't like you. You're being secretive. Is it Peter?"

Julia laughed "Peter is in London. He left last week for work and he and I are friends; I've told you that already."

"Then if things are fine, let me see the book you're working on."

"I can't do that Tom. The whole purpose of being a dramaturg is to be unknown."

"I'm not just anyone, I'm your partner."

"This isn't a Houston & Levitt project, Tom. I'm allowed to be a writer all on my own I still have my own voice; even if you don't want to hear it anymore," she finished in a voice full of anger.

Before Tom could respond the studio door opened and Karen walked in. "Hi, good morning," she greeted.

"Karen, you're here early is there something you need?" Tom's asked in a harsh tone.

Sensing something was wrong and she had clearly interrupted something she answered. "No, Derek had to drop something off at the dance academy for Grace so he gave me a ride. I was just dropping off my bag so I could head downstairs to get coffee."

"You're going downstairs, can I join you?" Julia asked not waiting for Tom to intervene.

Karen wasn't sure how to respond with Tom glaring at her but she wasn't going to leave Julia hanging. "Sure."

"Great let me get my wallet." With her money in hand Julia and Karen exited the room.

Tom was angry at Julia's behavior and he had no intention of letting the issue drop. As soon as he could catch her alone again, he intended to confront her again. In the meantime, as hard as he tried to concentrate on his work, he couldn't. His eyes kept glancing his partner's bag where the edge of the book could be seen peaking out. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't contain himself. He checked the door to make sure no one was near and then made his way to the bag. He opened the flap and carefully pulled out the book. He opened the cover and was immediately shocked at what he read. There written in black and white was what he considered to be the worst betrayal. The title was Hit List, the book written by Kyle Bishop, music and lyrics by Jimmy Collins and the root of betrayal; director and choreographer, Derek Wills. Reading Derek's name Tom was consumed with rage. He roughly began to flip through the pages not caring the damage he was causing as corners turned in and pages ripped. In his mind, this was the last straw. Derek and Karen both needed to go. Derek obviously was undermining his partnership with Julia and it was only a matter of time before he would undermine his direction of Karen.

Downstairs Julia and Karen were sipping their coffee. Julia had explained her conversation with Tom and how she couldn't understand how quickly he was changing. "I'm sorry," Karen told her. "The last thing we want is to be the cause of problems for you with Tom," the young actress finished as her phone let out a soft whistle. Looking at the phone a small grin pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"Derek, I take it," Julia remarked causing Karen to blush.

"Am I that bad?" Karen asked.

The writer assuredly placed a hand on Karen's arm "Derek is just as bad. It's rather cute."

"He was letting me know he just got here," Karen stated trying to change the subject.

Derek was about to walk into the rehearsal building when he ran into Ivy. The blonde actress looked stressed and very unhappy. "Hello," he greeted. "You look like you're walking into a funeral," he said with a grin.

"It feels like it," she responded; "the funeral of our careers."

"That bad?" he asked as his phone vibrated in his hand. Looking down at the screen a small smile crossed his face.

"Karen?" Ivy asked.

"Yes, she and Julia are having a coffee. Would you like to join them? We are all pretty good listeners and I promise we don't bite."

Ivy wasn't sure this was a good idea but Derek seemed so sincere. He had told her he wanted to remain friends. "Sure that would be nice."

The rest of the hour was spent venting on the part of Julia and Ivy. Karen and Derek looked on in amusement as the two ladies described Tom and Terry. Deciding it was time to head back in, the four parted ways. Julia, Derek and Karen entered the studio sharing a laughing.

Tom watched the trio enter and he could feel anger and fury overwhelm him. Unable to see reason he grabbed the book and stood from where he was seated. As Derek was about to cross the director's table, Tom blocked his path.

"Good morning, Tom. Is everything alright?" Derek asked.

Shoving the book into the former director's chest Tom seethed, "You son of a bitch. I knew you would try to undermine me; but to use Julia is low even for you."

Confused at what Tom had tossed at him Derek pulled the book away from his body and knew instantly it was Hit List. He opened his mouth to respond but was unable to say a word as before he even looked up he felt the composer's fist make contact with his jaw.

The room gasped as Julia and Karen rushed over to where the two were. Caught off guard by the blow Derek stumbled backward but was able to prevent himself from falling by grabbing on to the table. He quickly composed himself but could feel blood dripping from his lip. Adrenaline taking over Derek lunged forward. He grabbed Tom by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him with such force against the wall that the composer's breath caught.

"Derek," he heard Karen's concern voice.

He looked at her and understood the unspoken plea. He released the composer and back away. Julia who had picked up the book from the floor stood in Derek's place.

"You went through my things?" her words more of statement than question. "How dare you. Do you think that little of my ability that it's hard for you to fathom that someone appreciates my work? No one is using me, I make my own decisions."

Julia had every intention of continuing her rant but was interrupted by the presence of Jerry and Eileen. "What the hell is going on here?" Jerry yelled.

Tom pulled the book out of Julia's hand and walked directly to Jerry. "You need to see this and Derek and Karen need to leave."

Enraged Derek once again approached Tom and prevented him from reaching Jerry. He grabbed the book from Tom's hands and growled "you have no right to what is in this book. It doesn't concern you and if you ever take it without permission again I will sue you and make sure you're name means nothing in this industry again."

"I'm not going to ask again. What the hell is going on?" Jerry seethed.

"What is going on is your fine director here, just fired your star and choreographer. Tom oh Tom, next time you decide to fire someone, you might want to consider contracts.

"It's just like you Derek to think you're irreplaceable."

"Not think Tom, know. You see my contract specifically states that should I be terminated and the show is set to open on Broadway; I cannot be replaced, choreography cannot be added and my choreography cannot be used without my permission. And Tom, I must say at this moment, I'm not feeling very charitable."

Tom stood speechless in front of the gathered ensemble. Derek turned to Karen and whispered "I'm sorry Love, I never meant for you to lose Marilyn."

"It will all work out. Let's get out of here," she answered taking his hand

"Derek, please" Eileen called to him.

"I'm sorry Eileen, it wasn't my decision," he answered. He and Karen then turned to the cast and offered their thanks and goodbyes.

When the door closed behind the couple the room was silent. Julia returned to the table and began to gather her things. Without saying a word she left the studio as well.

Tom was at a complete loss as the reality of what he had just done sank in. In a fit of anger and jealousy he had managed to destroy a year's worth of work and possibly sink Bombshell before it even got to open on Broadway. If he didn't figure out something fast, he would suffer the second failure of his career.


	15. Chapter 15

"You did what?" Ivy asked in disbelief. "Everything seemed fine when I had coffee with them this morning."

"They needed to go." Tom answered coldly. "Derek obviously was undermining me with Julia and it was only a matter of time before Karen left Bombshell for his new play."

"How exactly did Derek undermine you with Julia?" she asked.

"He knew she was unhappy when we didn't use her revised book so he offered her work on his new show. For the past few weeks she has suddenly been too busy for us to spend time together. He is trying to drive a wedge between us."

"Derek said Julia's revised book was some of the best writing he has seen in a long time. He doesn't give compliments easily so why is it hard for you to believe he asked her to help beause she is good."

"That's what Julia said," Tom replied rolling his eyes. "I'm not saying Julia isn't talented, but this is Derek we're talking about," he scoffed.

"Yeah he is the same Derek who for the past three months you've tried to rekindle a friendship with," Ivy reminded him.

"This just goes to show how wrong I had been to think I could trust him. I need you now Ivy; come be my Marilyn."

Ivy gave a sad smiled "I can't Tom. As much as I may despise Liaisons, I still have a contract I need to honor. Even if I do get out of my contract, I won't be your Marilyn unless Karen has turned it down. You were wrong to fire her."

"Whose side are you on?" the composer asked.

"I love you Tom, you have always been there for me but in this case you were wrong. I still think you can be a great director but stop and think for a minute. Do you honestly believe Derek would sabotage a show with Karen as a lead? Also isn't the whole purpose of being a dramaturg to remain anonymous?"

Tom was silent for a few minutes. "I've royally screwed up haven't I?" he asked. "How do I fix it? Julia has moved out and isn't answering my calls. Forget about Derek releasing his choreography and I have no lead. In one afternoon I've managed to bring Bombshell to a complete halt."

"Do you think you can talk to Derek for me?" he turned to Ivy.

"Derek and I are trying but I'm nowhere near a position to ask for a favor. Your best shot is Julia. Look, I'm sorry but I have to go. We have tech tomorrow and I need to get up early," Ivy commented as she stood to leave.

When the door closed Tom took a few minutes to compose himself. He picked up his phone and called the only person who would know where Julia was. "Hello Leo."

"I'm not telling you where my mom is," the young man responded. "She doesn't want to talk right now so leave her alone."

"I know I was wrong, I want to apologize," Tom replied.

"I'll give her the message and when she is ready to talk she will either answer the phone or call you. And Tom, don't think I'm stupid enough to think that the only reason you want to talk is to apologize. We both know you need her to convince Derek to give you his choreography."

"Did Derek tell you that?" Tom asked angrily.

Leo laughed, "No Mom did. So if we're finished I have to go. Goodbye Tom," he said before he ended the call.

Frustrated Tom went to bed knowing that sleep would escape him. He woke up the next day unsure where to start. He needed to talk to Julia but had no way of contacting her. He knew it wouldn't be long before the media got wind of everything so his window of opportunity to fix things without drama was slim. He also didn't know how to answer Jerry or Eileen as he was sure they would be calling early to see if he was able to resolve the issues. He decided to make a few calls amongst colleagues to see if anyone could tell him where Hit List rehearsed. He figured that was as good of a place to start.

Forty minutes later he was sitting on the steps of the Rose Academy of Arts when he a heard a familiar British laugh. He stood up and waited for them to come into his line of vision. Derek was walking backwards gesturing to Karen and Julia when he noticed the sudden change in the two women's expression. When he turned his eyes locked with the composers.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" he asked. "This is a school so I would ask that whatever business you have you keep it civil," he requested.

"I'm here to talk to Julia," his eyes locked on his partner.

"I'm not ready to talk Tom," she answered. "And to be honest the more you stalk me the less likely I will be."

"I'm not stalking and don't you think you are being a little childish?"

Seething Julia responded "You called my son and now you show up at a rehearsal space you had to have made calls to find out about. As for childish may I remind you this situation started because of your childish insecurities."

"I don't understand how you can't see that Derek is trying to play us against each other. Why else do you think he would ask you to be a dramaturg on his show?" Tom yelled.

Tears filled Julia's eyes, "I like to think he asked me because I am good at what I do. Please leave Tom. My work on the Bombshell book is done for now so I am going to take some time off."

"You can't do that, Julia we have Tech and previews coming up within the next three weeks. I need you." Tom pleaded.

"No you don't Tom; you stopped listening to anything I had to say some weeks ago. If you need me for anything, it's to stroke your ego. It's to nod yes even though I want to scream no. Now leave before I'm forced to get a restraining order."

Tom was stunned but despite the honestly of Julia's words he was still unable to see reason. Julia's accusations only served to infuriate him. Turning to Derek he continued "I hope you're happy, everything that Eileen and the entire cast has worked so hard for and you ruined it all for the sake of your ego."

"What are you going on about Tom?" Derek questioned.

"You just couldn't stand that I remained on as director so you had to go out and compete against Bombshell. You had to use Julia and then undermine me with Karen."

"You are delusional," Derek answered. "No one is responsible for the state of Bombshell except you. You had everything to make it work and took it for granted. I may be an ass at times but as a director I can appreciate and value the work of others. Your ego won't even allow you see what a talented writer Julia is."

"Whatever," Tom glared. "It's obvious you don't want to be involved with Bombshell so just sign over the choreography."

"I don't think so. You aren't going to get off that easily. Now leave you are on private property."

"You will be getting a call from Bombshell attorneys," Tom warned before he left. His visit with Julia had resolved nothing and in fact his temper seemed to only escalate things. He called Eileen with the update and was told Jerry had already contacted his attorneys and was looking into suing Derek. Eileen then asked about Julia and Ivy. Tom informed her Julia would be taking time off and continued with the bad news that Ivy had turned down the role for now.

As the day continued, whereas Tom and Bombshell were on hold; Derek and his group seemed to gain momentum. With Karen on board, the rest of the afternoon was spent preparing for their second audition. Thankfully his girlfriend's presence had seemed to tame Jimmy's demeanor; a fact he wasn't sure if he was grateful for or cautiously concerned with. The issue wasn't trust, there was no one he trusted more than Karen but there was something about the infatuation and almost possessiveness he saw in the way Jimmy watched her that had him worried. She of course was totally oblivious to the young man's attention, a fact Derek had to admit he enjoyed subtlety rubbing in the arrogant composer's face. Karen was far from his or anyone's possession but he definitely considered her his woman.

"Great work everyone, that's a wrap for today. We'll meet at the theater tomorrow at 10 for a quick run through; Ana could I have a quick word with you?" the director asked.

The rest of the group started to gather their things as Kyle and Julia finished some last minute notes and Jimmy of course made his way over to Karen.

Ana looked to Karen as she made her way to where Derek was sitting. Karen could see the slight fear in her roommate's eyes and mouthed a reassuring "it's okay." At the words Ana relaxed when Derek looked up. "Hey, everything has been a little crazy and I'm sorry I hadn't had the opportunity to thank you for the work you've put in. I want you to know that I want you to play an important role in this show and I hope when Kyle and Julia are finished writing the role, you'll seriously consider it," he smiled at her.

"Wow, thank you. I love this show and I understood your decision to go with Karen. But I really wanted to be in it so I don't even need to know what the role is; my answer is yes," she nervously laughed.

"Splendid," Derek smirked. "Now if we can pull my love from the swooning grasp of Jimmy I say we celebrate with a drink. It's my turn to stay at your place so why don't you pick a bar close to the apartment."

"I'll grab her," Ana smiled at the director's flippant tone. She found it amusing how easily Derek made Jimmy's bad boy image seem literally boyish.

"Thanks I'll be outside in the hall."

Derek opened the door and found Julia sitting on the bench. "Waiting for Scott are we?"

Julia looked up from her phone and smiled. "Yes but it's not what you think," she began to explain.

"Darling, it's none of my business. But I will say this, I've never seen you smile more," he commented. "But how are you really doing after this morning?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"How do we go back to what we were?" she asked knowing Derek would understand her question. "I mean I ignored Tom's decision to cut my book because you were right I felt guilty. But never did I imagine he would betray my trust by invading my privacy. And then I try to believe he didn't mean what he said about you using me because if he did it means he's lost faith me as a writer."

Derek, who had been leaning against the wall across from the writer moved to take a seat next to her. Taking her hand in his he gave it squeeze. "Tom and I have a long history and as much as we may have been trying to rekindle a friendship; there was always going to be a seed of mistrust," he said looking into Julia's eyes. "You and Karen just happened to get caught in the middle. Tom didn't mean what said about me using you; he only said that because he wasn't about to admit his fear. He knows with your talent Hit List has more than a good shot at hitting Broadway while Bombshell is running. It's a competition for him. I'm sorry because I was selfish. I wanted the best writer for my show and I didn't stop to fully consider the ramifications of my request." He told her.

Julia took a minute to let Derek's words sink in. "Thank you," she finally replied. Derek gave her a confused look so she spoke to clarify. "You are the first person in a long time to see me as Julia Houston and not just as the other half of Houston and Levitt. You may not have thought of the ramification but I did. I've enjoyed seeing Scott again; but this show, watching you and the others put something together for the sheer love of it made me feel invigorated. This show is what has made me smile." She finished.

Before Derek could respond the front door and studio door opened almost simultaneously. The two shared a nod and a smile as their respective parties entered.

As Derek, Karen and Ana entered the bar and the two women shared a laugh at Jimmy's expense; Derek couldn't help but think it was a pretty good end to a day that had started out rather shitty.


	16. Chapter 16

**Since it doesn't look like Cartwills will happen on Smash I hope you enjoy how I would have liked the season to go.**

**Once again I own none of the characters.**

Karen could feel the warmth of the sun hitting her face as she lay in bed. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00 a.m. Sighing at the fact that her body's internal clock refused to let her sleep in despite not having anywhere to go, Karen turned to the slumbering body next to her.

Smiling at Derek's peaceful face she silently relished the thought of having him all to herself for the day. Scott had called last night to say their second audition was moved to tomorrow morning so Derek had decided to let Kyle and Jimmy relax. Karen thought the day off was more for Derek's sanity but she wasn't going to complain. Having worked yesterday afternoon with Jimmy for the first time since the Fringe Festival, Karen witnessed first-hand the lack of respect he showed everyone, especially those dolling out any sort of criticism. She also wasn't blind to Jimmy's attempts at flirting with her but she thought if she ignored them he might get the hint and leave her alone. So far it didn't seem to be working and she knew it was only a matter of time before Derek said something to him and a confrontation of that nature would not end well. Lost in her own world, she was suddenly startled by a pair of strong arms lifting her so that she was now straddling her beau. She laughed at the owner of the sleepy grin and tasseled hair facing her and without hesitation leaned in for a searing kiss. In her mind, there was no better way to spend the day than enjoying mind blowing sex.

Across town Tom had started his day once again tired from having slept very little. He was anxious about his meeting with Julia later in the evening. The writer had finally returned his call and after much persuasion on his part, she agreed to join him for dinner and if all went well, then to Ivy's opening night after. He still didn't like the thought of Julia working with Derek but he understood he needed to tread lightly on the topic if he wanted to win her over and get her help in securing what Bombshell needed. He just didn't understand what she saw in the new production and especially in working with such an eclectic group. He decided to call Eileen for an update and a strategy plan. It was his hope by the end of the night Julia would agree to return and help in securing the rights to Derek's choreography.

"Jimmy get up," Kyle yelled. "We need to work on tightening up a few of these lyrics in the opening song and we are running out of time before we have to leave for the show tonight," he finished. Derek had informed the pair that their presence at the opening of Broadway's Liaison was mandatory. The Director explained he wanted the duo to see how a show could make minor changes and yet still remain true to the concept it originated from.

"Fuck off Kyle," Jimmy yelled back. "We've compromised enough and if Derek or Scott doesn't like the number, than they can fuck off too. I've told you a hundred times we can do this on our own; we don't need the great Derek Will."

"I don't understand; why you hate him so much?" Kyle questioned.

"Because," Jimmy answered, "someone like Derek will never understand us. He's probably lived a life of privilege and never had to earn anything. But you, me and Karen we have to prove we are worth something every day."

"Well if Derek is as bad as you make him, why is Karen dating him?"

"How do you know they are dating?" Jimmy asked.

"Come on, it's all over the New York Times and the websites that cover Broadway," the young writer replied. "Plus didn't you notice she stayed at his apartment when everyone else left the night of the investor's preview. You can't be that blind."

"That's all gossip. If Karen was really dating Derek they would have been all over each other in rehearsal yesterday and she wouldn't have been talking to me."

"Uh, it's called being professional Jimmy; and I don't think talking to you means she wants you. In fact I'm pretty sure she was being nice."

"Bullshit, by the end of the night I'm going to kiss her, you'll see," the composer lauded.

"Please don't try, I'm telling you Jimmy they are together and if you don't believe me ask Ana."

"We'll see," Jimmy finished before jumping in the shower to get ready. He had slept in almost all day after being stoned and drunk the entire night before and now they would be pressed for time. It was 2pm and they were to meet at Derek's apartment at 4pm. He was planning on treating the group (Karen, Ana, Jimmy and Kyle) to dinner and had made reservations for 5pm.

"How do I look?" Karen asked Ana. Her roommate had come over early to help her get ready. Karen had started to change her image after Boston but decided to really turn it up now that she left Marilyn. Hit List was edgy and Karen wanted to portray that to the media she knew would be present tonight.

"Derek isn't going to be able to keep his hands off you," she said. Karen had chosen a light golden sequence dress that ended just above her knees. She hoped it would accentuate her long legs an asset she knew drove her man crazy. "Thanks, you look beautiful too," she complimented.

"I do look good, don't I," Ana winked. Karen laughed at her friend. Of all of the people she had met in New York, she could always count on Ana to be brutally honest and she admired her confidence.

"I wonder what the boys will wear, I hope Jimmy dresses up," Karen stated.

"I hope Jimmy keeps his hands to himself tonight," Ana replied. "I don't know how much longer Derek can ignore him. The other night he commented about Jimmy's flirting."

Karen sighed, "I know but I don't know what to do about it," she replied. "I thought if I ignored him, he would stop but it's not working. I mean he has to know I'm with Derek, who doesn't."

"I don't think he cares," Ana shrugged. "You just need to come right out and tell him to back off."

"Your right I'll tell him."

"Good, now shall we join your man downstairs, I'm feeling a little parched," Ana laughed as she opened the bedroom door.

The two women made their way downstairs and were greeted by the sound of soft jazz playing on the stereo and one dashingly handsome Brit looking out at the city view. Derek was dressed in a dark charcoal suit with a navy button down shirt underneath. He hated ties so the first two buttons of the shirt were left open. His hair was perfectly disheveled and he bore a slight five o'clock shadow. When he turned to face the women, the intensity of his stare left Karen blushing from head to toe. "You look stunning," he said walking towards her. "And Ana you look beautiful. I will be the envy of all men tonight with two gorgeous women on my arm."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Ana replied as she watched the couple share a sensual kiss. Luckily the kiss was interrupted by the bing of the elevator notifying them of the arriving guests, Kyle and Jimmy. The group shared a few drinks at the apartment and then left for the restaurant. Walking out the door Karen unconsciously reached out taking Derek's hand in hers. It was a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Kyle but Jimmy who was walking ahead of the group was oblivious.

"Julia," Tom greeted his partner as she reached their table. "You look great, thank you for coming."

"Thank you. I felt it was time for us to talk."

Pulling out her chair, Tom waited for Julia to get comfortable before talking. "Look, Julia; I can't take back what I did or said the other day but there hasn't been a second I don't regret my actions."

Julia nodded, "I appreciate the fact you aren't trying to justify what you did; but that doesn't make it any better. You betrayed my privacy and then insulted me as a writer by claiming Derek used me to undermine you. That is something I will forgive but never forget."

Tom listened to his friend talk and couldn't help but get emotional. The speech he had prepared went out the window and all he could manage to say was "I'm sorry." His voice cracked as he continued "I was scared. I felt us growing apart and I didn't want to lose you. When I saw you happy and I knew Bombshell wasn't the reason I panicked. I know you're amazing and I know that's why Derek wanted your help but I just couldn't bring myself to face the fact I pushed you away; so I blamed him."

"Derek never pushed me," she told him. "He invited me to private preview and asked my opinion. He made it clear he didn't want to come between us. I'm the one who wanted to help. When I saw him working to put the production together simply because he believed in it; I realized what I was missing. I thought to myself, here was a man who we joked was the Dark Lord and he gave up everything to work on a show for free. He was putting on a preview in his apartment because he had no funding but he was happy. I decided to work on the show with him because I thought if I gained my passion back for the business we work in, then I could help you more with Bombshell."

Tom was shocked at Julia's explanation. He assumed Derek's production was Broadway ready with investors tripping over themselves to work with him. He never imagined what Julia had described and he could see why the idea fascinated her. Working hard to prove their worth in the business was how the three met to begin with. Tom looked thoughtfully at her, "All I ask is that you at least consider returning?"

"I'm here aren't I? I still believe in Bombshell but I'm not going to just turn my back on Derek because you can't get over the past. I'm telling you he isn't the same person Tom."

"I understand and I wouldn't ask you too." The two finished dinner working out details of Julia's return but Tom avoided the topic of Derek's choreography. He instead chose to enjoy the rest of the evening as she had agreed to attend Ivy's opening.

As the car pulled up to the theater, Jimmy, Ana and Kyle made their way inside. Derek and Karen on the other hand were immediately inundated with questions from reporters wanting to know why Bombshell had stopped rehearsals. It was clear from the questions that somehow Eileen had managed to keep their departure a secret. This however, wasn't something Derek was willing to play along with. He wasn't going to be malicious but he also had a show to promote and the quicker he and Karen severed ties with Bombshell, the sooner their production could begin to create a stir. So while the couple chose to bypass questions outside, both agreed upon entering the theater that they would address the issue if asked directly.

"So why are we here again?" Jimmy asked Derek, his voice full of sarcasm. "I mean if you wanted us to see how famous of a director you are spare me, your ego is big enough."

"Jimmy," Kyle lashed out.

"No I mean it, why did you leave Bombshell if staying with it meant you could have had all the fame you clearly enjoy?" Jimmy seethed, now standing a few inches away from Derek.

"Trust me, I ask myself the same question all the time when it comes to working with you. But then I look at Kyle, Ana and Karen and I believe in them. I stay because they deserve to make it and the show deserves to be heard," Derek said as he left the group to walk upstairs.

Karen watched him leave and understood he needed time to cool off. She turned to Jimmy and without a second thought said "You are an asshole." Turning to Ana she asked "do you want to walk around?"

"Sure," she replied and the two women left Kyle and Jimmy alone.

"Why do you continue to act this way?" Kyle questioned Jimmy. "I know you better than anyone and despite what you want everyone to believe I know you want this show to work as much as anyone else. Is it really so hard for you to believe that there are people willing to give us a break? I'm going to walk around and then try to find the rest of the group. You can either come with me or just go home."

Derek had managed to find a quiet place at the top of the stairs to think. He meant what he said; he believed in the show and he believed in the young and talented group involved. He just couldn't understand how it was Jimmy didn't see that. He was in deep concentration when Karen and Ana approached and startled when he felt someone place an arm on his waist.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted. "You okay?"

"I am now," he pulled her close in an embrace, his lips kissing her temple.

"I have to admit, my heart beats faster at seeing the two of your together," Jerry Rand gushed at the couple.

Derek rolled his eyes and couldn't help but answer "Jerry, just the person I didn't want to see."

"Things happened to quick the other day, let's talk both of you."

Just at that moment Tom arrived with Julia and Kyle and Jimmy on their heels. Ana looked at Karen and Karen looked to Julia each knowing this was not going to end well. Despite his conversation with Julia less than an hour before, Tom couldn't help his temper.

"Why can't you just let go," Tom asked Derek. "It was your idea that I become Bombshell's director; were you only supporting the idea because you thought I would fail?" Tom exclaimed in a raised voice. "I don't need your choreography to make the show work."

Derek was beyond livid "What in bloody hell are you talking about Tom? I am done with Bombshell. My attorneys forwarded a release for approval at the beginning of the week. Maybe you should ask Jerry here why it hasn't been returned. As far as hurting the show, you managed to do that all on your own. For weeks you had what I wanted and you wasted it. If Julia decides to go back to Bombshell maybe it would do you good to take your head out of your ass and listen to what she has to say." Anger now overwhelming him Derek turned his rage to Jimmy. "And you," he said "You have been given an opportunity most people in this business dream of and you are throwing it away because you can't get over your idiotic pride. If you stop being a dick for five minutes maybe you would see there are people willing to support you." Moving closer to young composer, in a low voice he warned "One last thing, keep your fucking hands to yourself when it comes to Karen. She is not a damn object for you or anyone else to ogle at their leisure. She is my girlfriend and if you touch her again in any way that makes her feel uncomfortable I will make sure you pay."

The group was stunned at Derek's words but the director simply took a step back. He looked to Karen and with a warm smile asked "should we go to our seats, Love?"

At that moment Karen couldn't have been more turned on or in love with Derek. She leaned forward kissed his cheek and answered "of course, darling"

Derek then looked to Ana "what about you beautiful?"

Ana blushed and grabbed on to Derek's extended arm and together they left the remaining party to decide their next move. Kyle looked to Jimmy and both took off to follow the trio while Tom turned to Julia and asked if he could meet her inside. He needed to have a word with one Jerry Rand. Julia agreed and left the two men alone to argue. Walking to her seat Julia shook her head; Derek Wills was indeed a changed man.


	17. Chapter 17

Derek awoke to the sound of loud a buzz coming from down the hallway. Still trying to focus he realized someone was trying to get Karen to let them in. He softly nudged his girlfriend while calling, "Love, wake up someone is buzzing at your door."

"Hum," she responded.

"Your door Karen, someone is downstairs."

"I'm not expecting anyone. Answer it please, I'm tired," she whined burying herself deeper under the blankets.

Derek smiled at the brunette because he knew all too well she was not a morning person. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and made his way down the hall. He pressed the intercom button and roughly voiced "hello."

"Karen?" the male voice questioned. When Derek remained silent the voice continued "I'm looking for my daughter, Karen Cartwright, I'm sorry I must have pressed the wrong button."

Derek grimaced at the thought of what was about to transpire. In their rush to prepare for tonight's benefit, it appeared Karen had forgotten about her father's visit. She had mentioned he would be coming to New York and while the director readily wanted to meet the man; it had not been his intention to do so wearing sweat pants in his daughter's apartment after a night of excellent shagging. Having no choice, Derek pressed the button and responded. "Mr. Cartwright, this is Derek Wills. You haven't reached the wrong apartment, I will buzz you in."

Silence was the response Derek received and he quickly made his way back to the bedroom and forcefully woke Karen. Startled the young woman jumped up "what's wrong?" as she could see Derek desperately searching for his t-shirt and boxers.

"Your father is on his way up, Love."

"Oh my god I forgot." It was Karen's turn to hurriedly put on the lacy underwear Derek had just tossed her. Derek's t-shirt she slept in was long enough to cover her up so when a knock was heard at her door she bolted to answer. "Stay in here for one minute. I'll come and get you," she instructed before she closed the bedroom door.

"Dad!" she nervously greeted. "I'm sorry, with the benefit going on tonight I forgot today's date."

"I don't doubt you did," he commented "I can't imagine you wanted the first time I meet Derek to be in your apartment with you still in what looks to be his shirt."

Karen's cheeks turned a deep red at her father's remarks. "Please don't be mad, it's not his fault. I asked him to stay last night."

Her father cringed at his daughter's confession. "Let me give you a little advice sweetheart; as a Dad I don't want to hear how my daughter asked a man to sleep in her bed."

"Noted," she chuckled.

"So where did you hide him?"

Karen smiled. "I made him wait in the bedroom," she replied making her way down the hall. She opened the door and reached for Derek's hand.

He had managed to find his boxers and instead of sweat pants had put on a pair of jeans. "Derek Wills, this is my father, Roger Cartwright."

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Derek stated while shaking his hand. "I admit though, I would have preferred not to meet under such awkward circumstances."

"So would I but life happens. Please call me Roger."

After the awkward introductions the three enjoyed a breakfast Derek prepared while Karen changed. They caught a cab to the theater and the rest of the morning was spent doing a last minute run through of the evening's performance. At around 2pm Karen's father left for his hotel to relax a few hours and get ready for the benefit. Derek had extended a ticket when Roger expressed concern over Karen leaving Bombshell. The cast and crew enjoyed dinner together and before they knew it, it was show time.

Over at the Bombshell studio, things were not going as smoothly. Despite the fact it had been two weeks since Tom's altercation with Derek, the atmosphere was still full of tension. Julia had returned as promised but the relationship between the two partners remained slightly uneasy. Tom, eager to prove he was better than Derek extended an open door policy to his cast that quickly backfired. Given the opportunity to voice their concerns it appeared everyone had an opinion as to how their role should be depict. To top it off, Tom had even gone so far as to promise Sam a part in Bombshell that didn't exist. When the writer was informed of his decision, she put her foot down and explained there was no way a new role could fit in the production. She felt bad but Tom needed to know there was a fine line between being a friend and being a director. She now had a new appreciate for Derek's authoritative style.

"Tom, Julia," Eileen greeted upon entering the studio. I've made a decision as to who will play Marilyn's mother. Without Karen or Derek on board we need someone to draw people in. Ivy may be great but she wasn't the Marilyn people read about and that hurts.

"Okay," Tom answered "Who do you have in mind then?" he asked.

"Leigh Conroy."

"Ivy's mother?" the composer/director questioned.

"Yes, Richard Frances of the New York Times promised us the front page of the Sunday Arts section to make the announcement. That is unless you think Ivy won't be able to cope with the stress?" Eileen snidely remarked.

Tom looked at his lead who he knew would be unhappy with the decision. She had spent so many years trying to find a way out from behind Leigh's shadow and now it was an obstacle once again. Tom wanted to tell Eileen it was a bad idea but he was afraid she would question both he and Ivy's abilities. "Do it, Ivy is professional she will have to deal with it."

Julia watched in stunned silence as her partner, the proclaimed BFF of Ivy Lynn, agreed to employ the one person who could break his star. Before she could offer an opinion, Eileen continued "Also, Richard Frances let it slipped that he would be attending a benefit for the Manhattan Theater Workshop this evening. We need to go and I want Ivy and Leigh to join us. The car will pick us up at 6 as dinner begins at 6:30pm. On a side note, I'm curious to see what Derek and Karen betrayed us for." The producer shot Julia a glare but knew better than to comment on the writer's involvement with Hit List. While Bombshell's book was complete, there were still changes that could come up at any moment and Julia's services were still valuable.

It was 6:15pm when the black town car pulled up outside the Manhattan Theater and Tom already had a headache. Ivy was upset with him and had requested Sam to come along; Leigh was relentless in her jabs at Ivy; Julia had decided to meet the group at the theater; and Eileen's only concern was Richard Frances. The composer thought Eileen would implode when dinner had been completed and the New York Times writer still hadn't arrived. Finally at 7:30pm when the entertainment part of the evening was about to begin Richard made his appearance. Just as he took his seat Scott Nickels began to speak, "Aside from raising funds, The Manhattan Theater Workshop's annual benefit is also used to launch the production that will be showcased on our main stage this season. This year, the Board and I believe our theater has found something very special. So tonight for your enjoyment, we have arranged for a four number preview. The dialogue and songs have been modified and changed from the original order to fit our time frame but trust me, this group of talented young singers, dancers, composers and writers will blow you away. We are confident with your support they will find their way to Broadway," he finished. He then asked if everyone could take their seats and the theater lights to be killed.

As the lights began to dim Eileen remarked "Richard, I thought for a moment you had changed your mind about attending?"

"I didn't realize you would be here," he replied. "It's a pleasant surprise. I ran late doing research as to who all is involved in tonight's show but unfortunately it is very under the radar. Rumors are floating that Derek Wills, is the director and choreographer, but I can't imagine he would be involved in something so small. I was also told that Karen Cartwright might be in the show as well. I guess we will have to see," he commented as the theater went completely black.

"What's going on?" Tom asked Julia.

"Just wait," she answered grinning that the sudden darkness gave Derek the exact reaction he wanted, a slight gasp. Instantly interest was piqued and the theater went silent. From the moment the first note of 'Rewrite This Story' was sung and the last note of 'Broadway Here I Come' echoed throughout the theater walls; the audience was mesmerized. Although, Hit List was edgy and its music filled with raw emotion; Derek's choreography and his use of lighting gave the large space an eerie yet intimate feeling. Julia could see the audience become invested in the characters and when Karen hit the last note they were on their feet with thunderous applause.

The writer beamed with pride as she knew how hard the group had worked and fought to get to this point. She was also amused by the reaction of the party she was with. Tom and Eileen were stunned; Sam and Ivy in awe; and Leigh distressed. She was sure Eileen's demeanor was not so much a reaction to the show but rather Richard Frances. No sooner had the applause died down when he rather loudly exclaimed, "That was incredible."

"Incredible?" Leigh had retorted. "That wasn't a Broadway show that was a circus act what with all of the acrobatic flying and unorthodox dancing?"

Taken aback Richard responded "I would have to disagree with you on that point Leigh. Hit List may not be your cookie cutter Broadway show but if I'm being honest, I found it much more enjoyable. It had my attention from the moment the theater went dark. Everything about it is relevant and whether you like it or not it's the future of this industry. Now if you will excuse me, I want to meet the group responsible." Julia excused herself as well; she wanted to find her fellow Hit List colleagues.

"Let's go Tom," Eileen ordered. "I think it's time say hello to Derek."

"Eileen maybe we should just leave. Now isn't the time to make a scene."

"I'm not going to make a scene; I merely want to hear what Richard is going to say. I'll be damned if I am going to let some non-profit production out of the Manhattan Theater Workshop out shine Bombshell."

Tom followed as ordered but Ivy and Sam stayed behind. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Sam asked the blonde actress. He could see the wheels turning.

"They were good."

Sam knew what Ivy meant. It was likely after tonight's show that Hit List would indeed make it to Broadway and possibly run at the same time as Bombshell. The fact that it was predominately sung and its use of props minimal made it ideal for a fast track to the big stage.

"Ivy even if it makes it Broadway, Bombshell is still going to shine and you will be amazing."

"It just seems Karen always manages to steal my light. Do you know, I had auditioned for Hit List after the accident? Nothing ever came of it because they lost their funding and it was so small, no one thought twice about it. Then suddenly Karen meets Kyle and Jimmy one night and next thing you know it's the talk of the town."

"Ivy, have you forgotten she was fired?" he chuckled. "I'm pretty sure if you ask anyone that doesn't qualify as stealing your light."

"When you put it that way I guess I do sound silly," she responded.

"Hey lets ditch the others, get out of here and grab a drink," Sam suggested.

"Sounds good, I have to run to the ladies room but meet me up front," she answered. As Ivy roamed the hallway looking for her destination she heard a familiar laugh followed by several voices. She continued to walk but came to a halt when a small group appeared from around the corner and blocked her path. When the person leading the group turned to face her Ivy was shocked at who she saw. "Karen."


	18. Chapter 18

"Ivy," Karen smiled before she leaned forward to hug the blonde actress. "This is my father, Roger Cartwright and this is my best friend/co-actress Ana Vargas. Ivy is Marilyn," the brunette gushed.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Ivy replied. "Your show tonight, it was amazing," she remarked.

"Thanks. Look, I'm going to walk my dad out; but, we are going for drinks if you'd like to join?"

Ivy's initial reaction was to say no but she thought about what Sam had said earlier and her answer came as a surprise, "sure that sounds great. I was looking for the ladies room first."

"It's around the corner," Ana offered.

"We'll meet you up front," Karen said.

The trio walked to the front where Ana said her goodbyes to Mr. Cartwright and retreated back into the theater to look for the others. "You don't have to walk my out sweetheart, I can see the cab from here," Roger told his daughter. "I'm so proud of you. I know it couldn't have been easy back there with Ivy."

"It's not her fault Dad, and in the end it all worked out. I'm supposed to be with the man I love and I know I'll make it back to Broadway," she smiled.

"Derek seems like a good man and so long as he keeps that smile on your face he is okay in my book. I can see he loves you."

"Thanks dad," Karen answered as she kissed her father goodnight. Once she was ensured he was in his cab headed back to the hotel she re-entered the theater. She saw Ivy sitting with Sam and walked over to the pair.

"Sam," she squealed. "I didn't realize you were back in New York.

"It's a long story for another night but I missed New York. Look at you though, Hit List is incredible," the actor praised.

"Thank you, we still have a lot of work to do but I love it. Derek has really let us all become involved in developing the story. It's been a growing experience. They should be coming out but let me go see what's keeping them."

"We'll go with you, we should probably tell Tom we aren't going back in the car with them."

"Them?" Karen questioned.

Sam laughed, "Tom, Eileen and Leigh," he replied.

"Oh, yeah I'll leave that to you," Karen laughed as the three entered the main stage.

"Great, seems like everyone is now in the same area," Ivy noted.

Derek was the first to see the three enter. He smiled at Karen as she approached and looked bewildered at Ivy and Sam. "Hey, did you father get off alright?" he asked his girlfriend as she made herself comfortable leaning into his side and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Yup, said he would meet us for lunch tomorrow."

"Good," he answered before addressing the others "Ivy, Sam it's good to see you," he smiled as he leaned forward to give Ivy a kiss on the cheek."

"They are going to join us for drinks," Karen shared.

"That's great, it will give us a chance to catch up," the director stated.

Watching the interaction out of the corner of his eye, Richard Frances excused himself from Julia and Scott and made his way over to where the actresses were standing. "Ms. Cartwright, I'm Richard Frances of the New York Times. It's an honor to meet you. I must say you are every bit as captivating as my colleagues said you'd be." Karen blushed at the compliment. "I must say though I'm surprised. I wasn't aware you and Ms. Lynn were friends. I mean, you were fired by Mr. Levitt so that she could replace you?"

Karen was surprised by the question and could see Ivy was clearly embarrassed. She also noticed Derek frown and was very much aware of Eileen and Tom's presence behind them. She smiled and answered "Mr. Frances, you've been in the business longer than I have. You know directors have different visions and rarely do they consult actors or actresses. Ivy had nothing to do with Mr. Levitt's decision and I for one think she is going to be amazing as Marilyn. I've always admired her voice and to be honest I owe a lot to her. If she hadn't pushed me to strive for more, I probably wouldn't be where I am. We've had our differences but time and maturity has made us more reasonable. In the end we are each where we belong."

Richard was stunned by the grace with which the young actress answered and replied in kind, "You are correct Ms. Cartwright. My apologies I didn't mean to offend anyone."

Derek who was standing next to Julia and Scott couldn't have been prouder of Karen. He could see how much her words had eased and surprised Ivy. He felt Julia nudge him and when he turned to face her she whispered, "I'm glad to see your tact hasn't rubbed off on her." The remark made him laugh.

"Do you mind if I take a quick photograph of Broadway's hot new star?" the writer asked.

"Not at all," Karen responded. "Come on Ivy, Ana" she waived to the other women. Derek chuckled knowing full well Karen understood what Richard had attempted to do.

The young actress' actions weren't lost on the Times writer either. He shook his head and laughed when the brunette asked the two ladies "what do think? Should the tag be Broadway's future stars or Broadway's hottest new stars?"

Ivy and Ann replied in unison, "You have a man but for the rest of us, hottest will work."

"We like hottest Mr. Frances, will that be possible?" she flashed him a charming smile.

"I think I can manage that," he replied. "I won't keep you any longer. It was a pleasure and Scott; I'll be in touch so we can work out a time I can return for the run through. I really want to do a feature." The theater director nodded his affirmance.

"I'll be right back," Ivy told Karen and Sam. I just need let Tom know we are leaving. As soon as she left, Sam turned to Karen.

"That was very cool, what you did for Ivy."

"I didn't say anything I didn't mean," she smiled. "Now where is Derek, I'm parched?"

"I'm right here, Love. Are you ready?" he asked taking her hand. The group walked off stage and was shortly joined by Ivy.

"Everything alright darling?" Derek asked the actress when she grabbed Sam's arm.

"I need a drink," she responded.

"Enough said," he grinned looking at Karen who shared a similar expression. They both knew how exhausting it could be dealing with Tom and Eileen.

Once they arrived at the bar, the young group spent the rest of the night singing and dancing while Derek, Julia Scott traded stories about their early years in the industry. At one point Ivy approached the trio and asked "do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," the writer answered. Derek and Scott were in deep debate over movies and an upcoming project Derek had been offered. Ivy took the opportunity to question Julia.

"Can I ask you something," Ivy inquired. "What really happened that day in the studio?"

"What do you mean?" Julia asked.

"Why did Tom fire Karen?"

"Ivy, if this has anything to do with what Richard Frances said, it's not true. Tom let his emotions get the better of him but the truth is it wasn't working. He and Karen weren't clicking and in his mind Derek was to blame. Eventually she was going to tire of his constant doubting. Every question she had, Tom assumed it was coming from Derek and nothing she did was good enough."

Ivy listened intently to what the composer's partner was telling her. In just the short time she had returned to Bombshell she could see a change in Tom. She understood they couldn't be friends while he was her director but never did she think he would betray her by hiring Leigh. "Why do you think she stood up for me?" the question left Ivy's mouth before she realized what she was asking.

Julia smiled, "I don't know what happened between you and Karen in Boston but I know this, she has never hated you. What she said is also true, you are going to be a great Marilyn. If I can give you some advice and take it for what it's worth; have faith in yourself Ivy. Until you believe you are a star, it won't matter if anyone else thinks so."

Ivy smiled in appreciation and the two women's conversation was interrupted by a familiar British voice, "more drinks?" he asked.

"Yes thank you," they replied with their orders.

"I'll go with you," Scott told Derek. "It's my turn to buy this round."

The two men walked over to the larger group to take orders and Julia watched Ivy's gaze follow her old director. When he reached Karen he leaned in and kissed her neck resulting in a playful slap on the arm and a laugh from the brunette.

"They're good together," Ivy commented with resolve. She could feel Julia watching her.

"They are," the red head replied. "I think she grounds him. In fact I don't think in all the time I've known him I've seen him as happy both professionally and personally as he is now. This show, it brought him back."

"They are an eclectic group," Ivy remarked earning a laugh from Julia.

Across town sitting in Eileen's office Tom fumed at the way the evening event had ended. Not only had Richard Frances fallen in love with Hit List and was planning to do a featured story on the young group; but Eileen had managed to anger the writer so much that he practically assured he would be relaying comments in his story.

**Flashback**

_The trio had followed Richard Frances out of the theater where Eileen called to him. "Richard, why are you in such a hurry. I thought you were going to be interviewing Leigh and Ivy for your article," Eileen stated._

_Richard shook his head "I have a deadline I am trying to make, Eileen I'm sorry. Why don't you share a car with me and we can talk. The four enter the waiting limo and once situated Eileen asked "Are you really going to write about Hit List tonight?" Richard looked to his old friend and bluntly answered, "I don't see how that is any of your business. Tell me Eileen, why is that I get the feeling your attendance at tonight's benefit wasn't a coincidence."_

"_Richard, I enjoy your company but you have to understand Bombshell needs the publicity right now and you promised me an article. Anyway, let's be realistic Hit List is really nothing more than a passing novelty. It will be gone before anyone even knows it arrived."_

"_It's a circus act," Leigh exclaimed again._

_Ignoring Leigh's comments Eileen continued "Do you think your readers care about the Manhattan Theater Workshop?" _

_Richard was angered and he carefully chose his next words. "You do realize that back in the theater, both Derek and Karen had every opportunity to confirm the stories floating around and neither chose to tarnish your show. _

"_What are you talking about?" Tom questioned._

"_Let me advise you of something. Despite your attempts to cover up what really happened that day in the studio, everyone knows the truth. Members of the industry know Tom, here went through his partner's bag and went completely ballistic when he found a copy of Hit List. We also know that in his rage he fired without merit his choreographer and star. The only reason no one has run with the story is because Derek and Karen refuse to comment. Oh and one last thing, it didn't go unnoticed by the media who attended previews in Boston; that it was Derek despite his injuries who directed Karen's performance. Word from the stage crew in Boston was when the first preview failed, Tom panicked and couldn't cut it."_

"_That's ridicules, none of that happened Eileen spat. "Tom has called the shots since the accident and he was more than justified in his decision to let both Derek and Karen go," the producer yelled._

"_Really, then explain to me why your star is current having drinks with Bombshell's old director and its old Marilyn if things with your production are so rosy. And to answer your prior question; yes, I do believe my readers would much rather read about a fresh edgy musical with a group of young actors and actresses who haven't forgot what grace is. Bombshell will get its headline; I'm just not sure it will be what you imagined."_

**End of Flashback **

It was now 2am and Tom along with Eileen waited anxiously for the delivery of the New York Times. They knew there would at least be an article about Hit List and were concerned what buzz the story would create. Tom had tried reaching Ivy all night as he was told by Eileen to inform her star she should have no further contact with Derek, Karen or Julia. His attempts so far had failed and he knew it was only causing more dissention with the producer. He had also been informed Julia was to be released of her obligations from Bombshell effective immediately. It was a call he hated to make for it would likely end their friendship.

Lost in his thoughts Tom failed to hear the thump of a paper hit Eileen's door. Before he realized what was happening Eileen had the paper open to the arts section where the headline read "Hit List preview reveals iconic presence isn't a concept of the past. With its edgy music and relevant story the Manhattan Theater Workshop showcases the talent of Broadway's future iconic beauties Karen Cartwright and Ana Vargas."

"Richard Frances is going to pay for this," Eileen said as Tom simply remained silent, stunned at the turn of events.


	19. Chapter 19

Ivy awoke in the strong embrace of a male's arm. Recalling the events of the prior evening a seductive smile formed on her face and turning to confirm her suspicions she took in the slumbering form of one Jimmy Collins. She remembered the two had been the last to leave the bar and after sharing a few more drinks and merciless flirting they finally shared a heated kiss. Neither wanted the passion they felt to stop so Jimmy had invited Ivy back to his place which was closer.

Once inside and behind closed doors, clothes flew off and moans echoed throughout the apartment. It had definitely been a good time Ivy thought to herself. Her memory was interrupted by a loud alarm coming from Jimmy's phone. She watched as his eyes fluttered open and his hand whirled out in a desperate attempt to stop the sound. Ivy laughed and Jimmy startled; clearly forgetting his company. "Good morning, "Ivy greeted.

He gave a sleepy grin "Hey, sorry if it work you, I have casting calls I need to get too," he informed her as he stretched.

"It's okay, I was up and just about to search for my stuff."

"You don't have to go, I can leave you my key so can go back to sleep or shower if you'd like," he offered.

"Thanks, but I have a meeting I need to get to as well. What time is it by the way?"

"8:00 a.m." he answered as he rose from the bed. "I had fun last night," he awkwardly commented.

Ivy laughed, "You don't have to worry Jimmy, I'm not going to suddenly stalk you because we had sex."

He smirked "I wasn't thinking that, I really meant I had a good time. Maybe you would consider doing it again?"

"Go out with you sure, randomly sleep with you; I don't think so. I tried the consistent no strings attached sex once and it didn't work very well for me. So while I agree sex was great, you won't get to enjoy it again without at least a date," She winked as she climbed downstairs.

"You would really go out with me?" he asked.

"Sure why wouldn't I?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know, could it be you look like you belong on the cover of some kind of designer magazine," he honestly stated.

"Just because I like nice things, doesn't mean I only date nice guys from Manhattan."

"You think I'm nice?" the actor inquired.

"I think you're nice and dangerous; but I like playing with fire," she cooed. "Let me know what you decide, Karen or Derek have my number if you get the courage to ask," she challenged him just as she opened the door to leave. "Later." The door shut with a bang.

Already walking the streets of New York, Sam had an extra spring to his step. The evening that had started out so wrong turned out surprising great. Enjoying the company of actors who kept work and drama confined to the walls of the theater, Sam had just finished singing a cover the Fun's 'Carry On' when Kyle suggested he audition for their show. Karen and Ana who were already enjoying a light buzz squealed in agreement and began to explain the part. The role was that of a music manager. The character managed the lead of the show, Amanda as well as the Diva and it was through his manipulation the women found themselves at odds. It was considered a starring role and Sam was thrilled at the possibility. The group had told him to show up early to grab an audition packet. It appeared that due to time constraints those whose agents had contacted the theater were mailed a few lines of script and a one minute tape of music their character would be singing. They even promised to make sure he went towards the end so that he would have ample time to learn the lyrics and melody.

Concentrating on his audition he failed to notice just how much ground he had covered and was surprised to find he had arrived at MTW. He opened the building's door and set out to find someone from the creative team or cast. It didn't take long when down one of the hallways he could hear a familiar British voice. When he finally located its source he found himself at the doorway of a mid-size office. He took a deep breath and was about to knock when he heard, "Sam, just the person we were talking about," Derek greeted.

Scott laughed at Sam's reaction. "Is that good or bad?"

"Contrary to urban legend I don't bite," Derek shared. "It's a good thing Sam. I was just filling Scott in on your work on Bombshell and the Book of Mormon. I think you would be an asset to the show and you seemed to impress the rest of the cast, which I may add is no small task when it comes to Jimmy."

"Thanks," the actor responded.

"Here's your packet," Scott said. "There a break room you can use to familiarize yourself with the music and one of us will come and get you when it's your turn."

"I'll show you where it is," Derek offered. "I need to wake Karen up she decided to take a nap; she was a bit grumpy at having to arrive at 6:00 this morning if she wanted a ride," Derek chuckled as he led Sam out of the office. "I'll see you in 30 minutes," he waved to Scott.

Ivy's taxi pulled up outside of Eileen's office building. When she left Jimmy's she finally checked her phone and discovered she had 10 missed calls and 6 text messages all from Tom telling her they needed to talk ASAP. She had a feeling it had to do with the New York Times article. At 1am the Hit List group had pulled the article up on their phones and Ivy was honestly ecstatic for them. The writer was spot on in his observations and Ivy was quiet pleased she had been left out of his attacked on Bombshell. He praised her maturity and grace and shared Karen's appraisal of her talent. He even included the photo he had taken with the tag they had requested. "Broadway's Hottest New Stars." Ivy realized she was happy. Julia was right there was something about the Hit List gang that made you want to live in the moment.

The elevator stopped and when she stepped out she was faced to face with a frightened secretary, a screaming Tom, a furious Julia and a fuming Eileen. When they finally noticed she arrival there was silence.

"Good luck, Tom" Julia said as she gathered her things and left. "Don't forget you are amazing Ivy."

Not sure what had just happened Eileen was the first to speak up. "Ivy, I understand yesterday was difficult and emotional for you with Leigh; but nothing excuses the fact you chose to leave the benefit with cast members of a rival production and worse with the ex-director/choreographer and ex-star of Bombshell."

"What Eileen is trying to say," Tom interjected but was cut off mid stream by Ivy "I know exactly what she is trying say Tom. Now what the two of you need to understand is this, you may own the right to dictate how I act or what I do when it comes to Bombshell rehearsals, theater time and shows; but when I am on personal time I answer to no one. Richard Frances was right in what he said. I use to admire both of you; not anymore."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for rehearsal; that is if you still want me as Marilyn." Receiving no response Ivy remarked "that's what I thought."

Back at MTW Scott was concerned over the absence of his girlfriend. Julia had made it clear she wanted to be participate in the auditions but in trying to reach her, all he got was her voice mail. About to try calling one more time, he saw the writer enter the theater. Making her way towards the group, she offered an apology "I'm sorry I'm late but I received an urgent call from Tom this morning."

"Is everything alright," Derek asked.

"Absolute fine, I now have as much time as you need to help get Hit List to Broadway. The urgency was Tom's need to inform me that effective immediately, I have been released from any further obligation to Bombshell."

"Oh my god Julia," I'm so sorry Karen said.

"I'm not," she answered. "I'm ready to work," she gave Derek and Scott a determined look.

"Then let's get going," Scott responded. "Our next actor is Sam Strickland."

Sam took the stage and just like the evening before blew the cast members away. As the song came to end the small group cheered wildly. They knew he was the missing piece to solidifying their production. With four strong vocalists they began to believe maybe Richard Frances was right. Together they could give Broadway a taste of the future.

"Well done," Derek smiled.

"That was sick," Jimmy said. "Why can't we end auditions?" he asked.

"It doesn't work that way," Scott answered. "But we can do this, why don't the five of you work upstairs and Derek, Julia and I will finish up down here. We can still use a few swings," he commented.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," they said in unison. "Welcome to Hit List," Karen smiled leading the group outside.

Once out of earshot Derek asked "Do you think Tom will survive once he learns Sam is with us?"

"I don't give a damn one way or the other," Julia spat.

Derek and Scott looked at the red head with amusement. "Nice to see the claws come out Ms. Houston," Derek grinned. "Welcome to the Dark Side."


	20. Chapter 20

Sitting in Jimmy's living room Ivy had been rehearsing lines for over an hour now. "Babe, you are going to be amazing tomorrow. They loved you in previews," her boyfriend complimented.

"They only loved me because my dress fell off and I was completely naked," the blonde actress retorted. "The show itself was said to have issues with direction."

"Not that you being naked for a brief minute wasn't a plus," he smirked "I remember reading something about dynamic and powerful voice," he finished with a kiss to her neck.

Ivy hummed her response. It had been awhile since she had been this happy. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For understanding why I couldn't let anyone know before tomorrow that we are together."

"Karen explained what a bitch that Rand lady can be and I already knew Tom was an ass." Ivy laughed at the adjectives used to describe her creative team.

"It wasn't always like that. If you can believe it was Derek who everyone thought was an ass," she remarked.

"What do you mean, Derek is still an ass but even I have to admit now he knows what he is talking about. And if you ever tell him I admitted that I will make you pay."

"Really" she inquired with a raised eyebrow. "And just how would you do that?" she teased.

"Oh let me show you," he answered as he pulled her over his shoulder and climbed the ladder to his bed. Her nervous expertly diverted.

The next morning he wished her good luck, kissed her goodbye and assured he would be waiting for her at the after party. For some unknown reason Hit List had been invited to attend the premier and even if they hadn't Jimmy had no intention of not being there for his girlfriend of one month's big night.

"So what time is everyone coming over," Karen asked. Julia had volunteered the couple's apartments as a meeting place where the ladies could get ready while the men could drink.

"Right after rehearsal," Derek replied, a smile appearing on his face. He still couldn't get over the fact that Karen was now living with him. She had made the decision two weeks ago after a fight Derek had been concerned would be the end of their relationship. In the two years he had known her Karen had always been accepting of any change so long as it was for the good of the show. So he had been surprised when she went into diva mode over an idea that had come to him during a run through. The idea called for changing the opening of the show so the story would be told in flashback. It wasn't the idea that caused Karen's outburst but the fact that Ana would now sing a few lines of her favorite songs before her.

She had begged him not to do it and even went so far as to accuse him of punishing her and being jealous of her for helping Jimmy. Derek had seen Jimmy give Karen a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for giving him advice regarding Ivy. Derek had tried to reason with Karen that she was being ridiculous but she would have nothing of it. She had frustrated him so much that he chose to ignore her. He was short with the cast and spoke to no one outside of barking orders. It was torture and at the time the only thing that gave him hope they would be alright was the fact she continued to allow him to stay with her at her apartment and neither of them was running away. He suspects Julia finally cornered the brunette and counseled her because right before their stumble through with Richard Frances, she came into the theater while he was working on notes.

**Flashback**

"_Hi," she said making sure it was alright to approach._

"_Hey," he responded. "Everything alright?" he asked._

_Using his concern as sign he was open to talking she walked to him and made a bold gesture by sitting on his lap. His eyes reflected his surprise but she relaxed when his arms came around her waist and pulled her close. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered as tears began to fall. "I don't know have an excuse for the way I acted. I know I hurt you and I didn't know how to fix it."_

"_Shh, " he comforts. "I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't hurt; but I think after all the mistakes I've made in the past you are afforded one," he smiles. _

"_I know you never make decisions based on personal reasons but I was angry and I became unreasonable. After I said what I did I knew it changed things between us and I shut down. I wanted to give you time but when you didn't come to me I started to worry I lost you. I don't want to lose you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. And I've been miserable not having you talk to me."_

"_This relationship thing is new for me. I promise you though, I'm not going anywhere. We are going to disagree and sometimes it's not going to be pretty; but I think what this taught us is that neither of us is ready to give up. And waking up with you in my arms every morning is what calmed me. It assured me we were going to get through this."_

_Karen pulled slightly away so that her eyes could be locked with his. "What I feel for you, it's not just right now. I want to be with you a long time or for as long as you want me."_

_Derek felt his heart skip a beat, did she just tell him she sees forever with him. He realized he hadn't responded and when he regained focus he answered, "Before you came into my life, I never imagined spending forever with one woman but now, I can't imagine living without you. This isn't right now for me either, you are all I want," he finished before capturing her lips._

_Karen deepened the kiss only breaking away for air. Smiling she asked "is your offer to move in with you still open?"_

_His face broke into the biggest smile Karen had ever seen from him, "really?" he asked._

"_Yes, there isn't anywhere I'd rather be than with you and building a home together."_

**End of flashback**

"Hello, Derek!" Karen waived her hand in front of his face.

"I'm sorry, what Love?"

"I asked what you were thinking about that made you smile."

"That's easy, you," he beamed, "and how I pinch myself every morning to make sure I'm not dreaming that you moved in."

"I know, I can't believe it either but it feels right to me. When I think of home I think of here in this apartment with you. Now, as much as I would love nothing more than to stay here with you, we need to go or we will be late."

Five hours later and Julia, Ana and Karen were getting ready for the evening. Relegated to the guest restroom downstairs Derek took his tuxedo and needed garments with him. Watching Karen getting dressed was one of his favorite past-times but he had no interest in neither seeing the others nor hearing them.

"What time are the boys coming over he asked?" getting ready to exit their bedroom.

"Scott will be here at 6:00 pm" Julia said.

"And Jimmy, Kyle and Sam said they would be here at 5:30pm," Karen added.

"I'll be downstairs then Love," Derek stated rather grumpily. Karen chuckled at his reaction. She knew while Derek hated the idea of having to dress up, he hated so many people invading the privacy of his bedroom even more. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss "thank you for giving up the room," she said seductively.

A sexy smirk played on the corners of his lips "I know a way you can repay me," he said kissing her soundly before she could protest. He released her and said "ladies," before turning and shutting the door behind him.

At six o'clock the group exited the apartment to the waiting car with a nice but not unruly buzz readying them for the possible encounter with Tom and Eileen. Two and a half hours later and Bombshell was officially on Broadway. The group made their way to the sectioned off area for the after party and once again Derek, Karen and Julia were bombarded by media wanting to know why they had not sat with Tom and Eileen. Diverting attention away from the elephant in the room the trio instead introduced the members of Hit List.

The attention was gratefully interrupted to a rousing cheer when Ivy's presence was announced. Tom of course made a toast and then handed the microphone to the star. After properly acknowledging Tom, Eileen and the members of Bombshell's cast, Ivy then did something which surprised everyone present in the room. She continued her speech went on to personally thank Derek, Julia and Karen for support she said helped her when she had doubts and wanted to quit. Then she thanked her boyfriend Jimmy Collins. While the announcement was not a surprise to their group or Bobby and Jessica; Derek swore Tom was about to choke and Eileen appeared to spew smoke from her ears. To top things off, Ivy asked Jimmy to play the piano while she and Karen sang a duet.

The two woman's sultry and powerful voices filled the room and everyone was captivated. When the song ended the the applause went on for what seemed forever and as the pair shared a geniun hug. "Thank for coming to see me before the show," Ivy told her. "What you said, no one has ever believed in me the way you and the others do. It meant so much."

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Karen teasingly asked. "You are an honorary member of Hit List," she said earning a laugh from the blonde actress.

Ivy was then embraced by Jimmy and she beamed when he gave her a gentle kiss, the moment captured by the cameras. Not wanting to hear anything from Tom or Eileen Ivy took the opportunity to follow Jimmy and Karen back to her fellow cast members. They were joined by Bobby and Jessica who loved spending time with the group.

"Ivy!" Kyle, Ana and Sam exclaimed at once. "You look beautiful and you were amazing.

"Thank you," she answered before turning to Derek and Julia.

"Ivy," Derek kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you proved me wrong. You do Marilyn justice."

"You were incredible," Julia added.

"I meant what I said. When I had no one to turn too and you had every right to shun me; you instead let me rant and were there to encourage and support me. You, all of you she turned to the eclectic group have become like family."

"Awe," the women said.

"Alright enough with the emotional stuff," Jimmy teased. "Let party."

And party they did laughing and enjoying the success of a member of their group.

Ivy turned to Jimmy "I'm glad you're here with me tonight. I couldn't imagine celebrating with anyone else."

"I'm glad you asked me. I may not ever be perfect, but you make me want to be a better man, Ms. Ivy Lynn. Or should I say Broadway Star?" he kissed her.

Across the room Derek asked the woman in his arms "Do you regret tonight, Love?"

"Not at all, I'll get my chance on Broadway and with the man I love at the helm and the people I've come to love by my side."

"You will never seize to amaze me" he whispered pulling her close to nuzzle her neck.


	21. Chapter 21

Up until three days ago, it appeared that Ivy and Jimmy's relationship seemed to be blossoming and the change in the young actor was evident. His moods had drastically improved and creatively he was open now to listening and discussing issues with Derek, Scott, Julia and Kyle. Everyone associated with Hit List thought they had finally hit their stride and were more than glade to see it was occurring just at the right time with their opening night on the main stage at MTW fast approaching.

But three days ago, something snapped and suddenly Jimmy's behavior became erratic again. Kyle had tried to talk to his best friend but he was dismissed saying it was just stress. Ivy approached Karen offering help because Jimmy had told her there had been set backs with the show they needed to work out thus he wouldn't be able to see her before opening night. Unsure as to how to answer her friend, Karen went for the partial truth. She acknowledged things had been hectic; but it was it only the partial truth because Jimmy, with the exception of tonight had left with the rest of the cast at 6pm. Prior to tonight, only Sam, Ana and Karen had stayed late rehearsing. Concerned, she too had tried to make sure Jimmy was alright but to no avail.

It was 11 o'clock in the evening and they had finally been dismissed for the day. Tonight had been their last run through before opening night tomorrow. Derek thanked them for their hard work and requested that they arrive tomorrow at 1pm. He reminded everyone that if tomorrow went well, Hit List was sure to make it to Broadway. Excitement in the air everyone waited for each other to gather their things and walked out as a group. Karen and Derek said their goodbyes and joined Ana in walking back to the apartment. Derek however caught a glimpse of Jimmy talking to a blonde male. His facial expression wasn't very happy so Derek called out "Everything alright Jimmy?"

Startled Jimmy replied "yeah, this is Adam an old friend."

Derek nodded and turned his attention back to Karen and Ana. When they had walked far enough, he pulled out his phone and within a few seconds the two women heard him state, "Kyle this is Derek, call me it's about Jimmy."

Karen looked at Derek, "do you think this has to do with what happened at the preview; do you?" He knew what his girlfriend was referring to.

**Flashback **

_Derek had noticed a distressed Jimmy slip out of hall during Ana's performance. Normally he would have thought nothing of it, however earlier in the night Scott had mentioned the actor had asked for an advance. Concerned, Scott asked the director if there was something he could help with._

_Derek had been surprised but assured Scott he would take care of it if something was needed. When he saw Jimmy headed towards the area containing guest belongings he only hoped his hunch was wrong. Disappointingly it had not been, as he caught Jimmy red handed picking the pocket of a very expense coat and in his hand he held a gold watch. Derek grabbed the item from Jimmy and placed it back where it belonged. In silence he lead his actor to a quiet corner and demanded an explanation. In desperation Jimmy came clean and explained to Derek he owed money to a drug dealer he use to work for and had stolen from. He said the money he had taken was used to start fresh and to move in with Kyle. He had changed his name and so far had been able to remain hidden. With Hit Lists' success however, he was discovered and the dealer wanted his money. _

**End of Flashback**

"I don't know Love; but something doesn't feel right." Just as he finished his comment, his phone rang. "Kyle, yeah do you know a male named Adam?" he asked. "He was outside the theater with Jimmy and neither looked pleased." There was a pause in the conversation and Karen and Ana could hear but not make out what the writer was saying. "I'll go back," Derek responded. The call ended and Derek told the two women to continue to the apartment as he was going to head back to the theater to check on Jimmy.

"What, no" Karen said "I don't want you to go alone, what's going on?"

"I'll be okay, I'm not going to start anything and if I think there is going to be trouble I will call the police; I promise." He assured. "It turns out Adam is not a friend but Jimmy's brother and also the dealer he owed money too."

"Derek, please don't go back," Karen pleaded.

"Karen, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then please do as I asked. Ana, I'm not sure what you had planned but do you mind staying with her until I get back? I promise it will be fine," he told her as he kissed her forehead and mouthed a thank you to Ana. He then turned back and took off in a jog towards the theater. When he got closer, he could see Adam standing at Jimmy's side and the two were getting into a cab. Wanting to stop them from leaving, he called out "Jimmy," and the two men paused. "I forgot to test one of the screens, do you think you can give me a hand?" he asked. Adam mouthed something into his brother ear and Jimmy responded back "I'm sorry man, I really need to be somewhere."

When Derek attempted to move closer Adam stepped forward and warned "I don't think you want to get involved in this. Don't worry though Jimmy here will be fine so long as he goes along."

"It will be alright Derek, don't worry," Jimmy told him before he entered the cab.

Cursing Derek watched as the cab pulled away. He called Kyle and Scott and told them to meet at Karen's. When he returned to Karen's, he explained to the two women what happened and he waited for Scott and Kyle to arrive. The three men then took off in Derek's SUV to look for the young actor.

It had three hours since they began their search and no one had heard from or seen the young actor. Just when they were about to give up, Derek's phone rang. "Karen," he answered. "Calm down Love, what happened? Alright let me talk to Kyle and I'll call you right back. When Ivy gets there, be ready to leave I have a feeling he may need her."

Scott and Kyle exchanged a worried look and waited for Derek to end the call. They knew something had to have happened because Derek was pulling over. Kyle's mind was racing but tried to focus when he heard Derek talk. "Kyle, Jimmy called Ivy. He was slurring and all he kept saying was how sorry he was. She told Karen she could hear wind in the background and when she asked where he was, he told her he had gone some place to think. He told her he needed to decide what he was going to do. Think Kyle where does Jimmy go to be alone. Where haven't we looked that would be outside."

Kyle took a minute to process what Derek had just told him. Then it clicked. "Jimmy has taken me a couple of time to an abandoned building right at the end of the Brooklyn Bridge. He goes to the rooftop because it he says the wind clears his head. It's where he wrote 'Broadway Here I Come.'" In an instant the irony of the lyrics were realized by all three occupants.

"Kyle, call Karen and describe to her where the building is. If there is anyone who might be able to get Jimmy to listen it will be Ivy."

"I left the keys to my car on the counter, they can take it," Scott offered.

Derek pulled out and headed in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge. From where they currently were it would take at least 30 minutes so it was safe to say if the women took off now they would be arriving at the same time. True to his instinct the two vehicles pulled up alongside one another outside the dark abandoned building. They followed Kyle up the stairs and finally reached the rooftop. Looking around they finally spotted Jimmy standing on the ledge.

"Jimmy," Ivy almost whispered not wanting to startle her boyfriend.

Hearing her voice he turned to face her, his body slightly swaying. "You came?" He said. "I messed up, Ivy. I had been clean, I promise. I tried not to do it but he held my arm and pushed the needle in. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright Jimmy, please come down," she plead, her voice cracking and eyes filling with tears.

"I can't hide anymore, my past is dangerous and I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. You deserve better. You can't help me don't you see. You don't understand; none of you do."

"That's bullshit Jimmy," Derek voice was stern. The director wanted to keep Jimmy talking hoping he eventually he would see reason. "Do you think you're the only one who had a rough childhood?"

"What would you know," the young man spat. "Your hardest decision growing up was probably is mommy and daddy going to be angry that I didn't get a 100% on my test."

Derek let out a sarcastic laugh, "I give you this, Jimmy; even high you're an arrogant son of a bitch."

"Why don't you enlighten me then? Tell me how you and I are alike?"

"Why don't we start with, I'm guessing a father who hated his life so much that he couldn't stand coming home to his wife and children. And when he did come home, he decided beating the crap out of them made him feel more like a man." Jimmy's wide eyes gave away his surprise at Derek's first statement. Knowing he had struck a chord the older man continued. "But you see my father was even more of a coward; he not only hated his family he hated who he was. He hated that he enjoyed the company of men more than women so he chose to find his thrills at home."

At the second statement Jimmy froze "what did you do?" He asked. "My mother died trying to get my father to stop beating me. She grabbed a knife but he was too strong, he used it on her." His eyes were distant and tears were falling. "Did your mom help you?"

"No; she was too ashamed over the fact that her husband preferred her son," the director's cold voice admitted. "I was the one snapped" he continued. "One night when I was 10, he came into my room but instead of coming to my bed he went over to my younger brother's. He told me wanted a new trick. I heard my brother cry and I lost it. To this day I couldn't tell you what I grabbed, but whatever it was I swung it as hard as I could at him before he got to the bed. He fell to the ground I kept punching him. My mother must have heard because the door opened. She pulled me off and that was the last time I ever saw him."

"She should have helped you." Jimmy responded. "Adam should've have help me and my mom. Isn't it what is supposed to do? Instead they left us alone. Did you think of ending it, the pain I mean?"

Derek swallowed hard. He had never spoken to anyone about his childhood and here he was telling a rooftop full of people; but in his mind all he could think about was not letting Jimmy jump. "I use to think about it all the time; and I tried once. I was drunk and with my brother by the train tracks. A girl I liked had called me a 'gay' because I freaked out when she touched me. I literally froze because one touch brought back all the memories of him. In that moment I was ashamed and I wanted it to be over; so I stood there waiting for the train to hit me. I could hear the horn, I could hear my brother yelling and I waited for the silence, the peace. Instead I hit the ground hard. My brother had pushed me out of the way at the last minute."

"Are you glad he saved you?" Jimmy questioned a slight hope in his voice.

"Yes, because it made me realize there was someone who cared if I wasn't around."

Jimmy looked at Karen; he could see she was crying. "Had you told her before today?" he asked Derek motioning to the brunette."

"No, but I had planned to when the time was right."

"Are you afraid she won't love you now?"

Derek looked at the woman he loved for the first time since he started talking to Jimmy. He gave a weary smile and looked back to Jimmy. "Karen is the one person I know who won't judge me. She has shown me I am worthy of being loved that I can change. She makes me want to be a better man. I'm sure Ivy makes you feel the same way."

"I don't deserve her," he answered.

"Yes you do. Trust her, Jimmy, I promise it's worth it."

"Please Jimmy," Ivy interjected. "I love you; give us a chance to be happy."

The young actor looked between Ivy and Derek, "I love you Ivy," he sobbed as he began to climb down.

That's when it happened; in a matter of seconds, his foot slipped and Jimmy's body could be seen falling backwards off the ledge with Derek reaching out for his arm. When the screaming subsided it was then everyone noticed that not only was Jimmy gone but Derek was as well. Running to the edge Scott and Kyle could see Derek's hand holding onto the railing. When they looked over the two men were suspended in the air only Derek's strength keeping them from falling. Yelling Scott ordered Sam and Kyle to hold his legs. He leaned over the side and reached out to grab Derek's arm. "Hold on Derek," he called out.

"Hurry I can feel his hand slipping," he answered.

Matt, Ana's boyfriend, reached over to help Scott pull the director up but the cold and the wind were making it difficult to grab hold and carry the weight of the two men. They needed to try and relieve some of Jimmy's weight in order to make it easier to pull Derek up. "Derek is there any way you can swing Jimmy up even just a little so I can reach him?" he asked.

"I can try," he answered. "Grab on as tight as you can Jimmy," Derek told the man below him. With as much strength as he could gather he raised his arm as high as he could so that Jimmy was now at his waist.

Matt called out the girls "Hold me I need to lean forward just a little and I think I can reach him." The three women grabbed him. Ana took hold of his waist while Karen and Ivy his legs. He inched forward "Scott can you raise Derek a little higher?"

"Yeah, pull me back guys."

"Ok then; Derek, I know it's hard but on the count of three can you try again to lift Jimmy." Derek nodded. "1,2,3" Matt called as Derek was raised a few more inches and likewise the director in turn raised his arm as high as he could. Stretching out Matt was able to grab a hold of Jimmy's other arm. "I got him, help me pull back guys." At the same time Sam and Kyle were pulling Scott and Derek; Ivy, Ana and Karen were pulling Matt.

Inch by inch the two dangling me came higher finally reaching the top of the ledge where they were pulled over to safety. Drained of energy both emotionally and physically the group huddled against the wall with Karen and Ivy running respectively to their boyfriends. The bitter cold and silence of the morning making them fully aware of the fate they had all just avoided.


	22. Chapter 22

**I know the last chapter was dark but I didn't want a death like the real show; but still needed some way to explain Jimmy and Derek's past behavior and give Jimmy a reason to change. **

**So, on the chapter 22 I don't own the characters.**

Forty-five minutes after leaving the bitter cold rooftop, Derek and Karen found themselves in their home. The drive back had been in silence as they dropped off Sam, Ivy and Jimmy at their respective places. Making his way to the window Derek was unsure of what to say or do. He had meant what he said to Jimmy about Karen; but, he also knew even she had limits and the secrete he revealed was something he understood may be too much for her. Looking out at the city view, he watched the reflection of the woman he loved approach him.

Without saying a word Karen moved to stand in front of the director. She placed one hand on his chest, the other around his neck and pulled him towards her for a slow lingering kiss. "You're beautiful," she whispered against his lips. When she pulled away she made certain their eyes locked "I want to make love to you;" she told him. Not waiting for his response she pulled him close and led him to the bedroom. Derek didn't need pitiful words of sympathy or acceptance with regards to his past. He needed her to love him. He needed to know she wanted him for the man he was today and the past he didn't let define him. So in the glow of the morning sunrise that peeked through their bedroom windows; Karen took her time kissing, licking, and sucking every inch of Derek's body making certain he understood how amazing she still found him.

It seemed as though they had just succumbed to sleep when the alarm went off but the couple noticed it was time to get up. They had an hour to get to MTW and prepare for the biggest night of their careers. Scott had originally wanted to cancel tonight's show but after a compromise (killing the run through) he agreed to allow the cast to decide. To a tee, they plead for the show to continue so the plan was to meet for an early dinner and discuss notes. In five hours Hit List would open to an audience who included some of the top producers on Broadway.

Ivy, Bobby and Jessica accompanied Jimmy to the theater. While the later two knew nothing of what had happened earlier in the day; plans had already been made for them to be blonde actress' dates so cancelling; Ivy thought would be suspicious. "Are you excited?" Jessica asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, I am to be honest. You know in the beginning I tried to deny I wanted this to happen. I kept telling myself this was Kyle's dream but the more work we put in and the closer today got I wanted it more."

"It's going to be spectacular," Ivy assured.

Jimmy laughed, "You haven't even seen it," he told her.

"I don't have too," she defended. "Richard Frances gave his endorsement."

"True," Bobby added in support. "Hey at least it's guaranteed to be better than the read through," he joked.

"I'll make sure Kyle knows of your undying support," Jimmy retorted.

"Oh please, I'm just joking. Speaking of Kyle, is he still single?"

"No," Ivy cut her friend off. "Kyle is in a happy relationship with Blake, the lighting guy at MTW. Kyle is off limits Bobby."

Jessica laughed at the offended look her best friend shot Ivy. "Fine," he responded.

The group entered the theater and almost immediately was engulfed by excited cast members. Dinner and notes went smoothly and without having time to let nerves set in; the doors were open to the public and show time was upon them. Ivy and her friends watched as the audience entered and recognizing the numerous producers; Bobby asked "aren't you nervous Ivy?"

"Not at all, I know Jimmy is going to be amazing."

"I don't mean about Jimmy," he brutally answered. "I mean look at the producers who are here tonight. If Hit List moves, he and Karen will be competing against you."

Ivy hadn't thought about the prospect. With the shows dark theme, she honestly thought a move would be a long shot. But he loved Jimmy so if his show succeeded; she was going to be happy for him.

"Oh my god," she heard Jessica exclaim bringing her back to reality. "Eileen and Tom are here. What if they see us?"

"Look Bombshell needs us, they aren't going to fire us because we came to see another show," Ivy assured.

"It's not just any show, it's Karen, Derek's and Julia's show," Bobby countered.

"You two can leave, but I'm staying. I'm going to support Jimmy just like he supported me and so did Karen, Julia and Derek," the blonde firmly stated.

"I'm with Ivy," Jessica smiled.

"Alright, but both of you will be lending me rent money if I get fired," the extravagant actor said.

The lights dimmed and an announcement let the audience know the show was about to start. Julia who had seen the trio take their seats approached them. "Can we join you?" she asked pointing between Leo and herself. Happy to see the read head they moved down to make room.

Two hours later and Hit List had proved to the audience it was a force to be reckoned with. The crowd continued with a standing ovation a solid five minutes after the show's end. It was as if they understood they had witnessed the birth of a legendary show. The acting and singing was inspiring as every emotion behind the lyrics and words could be felt. Julia and Ivy beamed with pride. "Where did that come from?" Bobby inquired. "That was definitely not the show we had to sit through six months ago."

"Kyle put in a lot of work," Julia answered. "He always had the concept he just needed to get it organized."

"Well you are a genius," Jessica complimented.

"If all shows on Broadway were like this, I wouldn't have complained when you dragged me to openings," Leo added. "This was sick!" he exclaimed. "Can you get me tickets for my friends?"

"I'll see what I can do," his mother laughed. "I may have some pull with the creative team."

"Oh god, they're coming over here," Bobby's eyes directed the group to Eileen and Tom who waking towards them.

"Ivy, Bobby, Jessica, what are you doing here?" Eileen asked in a flat tone.

"Supporting our friends and my boyfriend," Ivy stated not backing down. "It was an amazing show don't you think?" she smiled at her director and producer.

"It was good for what it is," Tom answered.

"And what would that be Tom?" Julia asked.

"A show that aspires to garner a cult following similar to Rocky Horror or Hedwig and the Angry Inch," Tom replied. "Only your show is not as good and way too dark."

"You're just jealous my mom can succeed without you by her side," Leo interjected. "You on the other hand can't even direct a show handed to you on a silver platter. If it wasn't for the fact my mom's book was so solid and Ivy was great, Bombshell would have failed."

Tom was stunned; in the time he had known Julia's son, he had never really cared about their work. Eileen who had remained quiet up until now stopped the argument before it got out of hand. "Julia congratulations on a good show. Tom let's go."

Once the duo left, Julia turned to the others. "Shall we head backstage?"

"Julia," a voice called from behind the group.

Turning around Julia smiled "Grace, Darren, I didn't see you here. I thought Derek said you were in London?"

"We were but I couldn't miss my brother's big night. I've never seen him so passionate about a play before. I can see why now, it has come a long way from the preview in his apartment. Speaking of preview, we just got through talking with Brandon and Thomas; it looks like Hit List is Broadway bound."

"Really?" Julia's voice betrayed her excitement.

"Really, they were equally impressed with the shows progression from the preview and want in. They went to find Derek and Scott."

By the time Julia located Scott and Derek, the cast had already been informed of its future as there were hugs; back slapping and uncontrolled laughter and smiles. Watching the group, Julia realized it was the first time she had ever truly considered a cast or ensemble family. But somehow this dysfunctional clan was just that.

"Maybe we should start to worry now," Bobby whispered before they too were engulfed by their overly excited friends.

"Ivy," Jimmy said placing a searing kiss on her lips as he wrapped her in his arms. "We did it," he gushed. "I can't stop smiling. Is this what it felt like when you found out you were Marilyn?"

"Yes, enjoy it because with all the hard work that is coming it's easy to forget the feeling."

"I love you Ivy. I wouldn't be here without you. I promise I will make you proud."

"I love you too Jimmy," Ivy declared.


	23. Chapter 23

It was exactly four days away from Hit List's Broadway premier and Derek was about to make one of the most important calls of his life. As he waited for someone to answer, he attempted to gather his thoughts and calm his nerves.

"Hello," an older female voice greeted on the other end.

"Hello, is this the Cartwright residence?"

"Yes it is how can I help you?"

"Mrs. Cartwright, this is Derek Wills, Karen's boyfriend."

At hearing his name the mother instantly panicked. "Is everything alright? Is Karen hurt? What happened?" her questions fired at the director with speed.

"I didn't mean to frighten you Mrs. Cartwright. Karen is fine, I was calling in hopes of speaking with your husband," he informed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she chuckled. "I shouldn't have over reacted; I just wasn't expecting a call from one of Karen's friends, least of all her boyfriend. Let me get Roger for you."

Derek gave a small laugh "it's alright I understand. Thank you."

"Roger" Derek could hear the woman call out. "It's Derek Wills; he wants to talk to you. Be nice Roger you know how Karen feels about him," she warned much to Derek's delight.

"I'm her father, I don't have to be nice," he responded before picking up the line. "Hello, this is Roger Cartwright."

"Mr. Cartwright, thank you for taking the time to talk with me, this is Derek Wills."

"I didn't have much choice in the matter," the father answered. "If I didn't take your call I would be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Yes, well thank you anyway," Derek replied wanting to get directly to the point. "I'm calling Mr. Cartwright because I am in love with your daughter. I can't imagine my life without her in it and it is my intention to ask her hand in marriage at the premier of Hit List. It would mean a great deal to me if I had your approval," he told the man.

The director could hear a faint squeal in the background or perhaps another line but Karen's father remained silent. Finally speaking he inquired, "And why would I give you my blessing? Don't get me wrong, you seemed genuine enough when we met during my last visit; but since then I've done my research and it appears you have a history of sordid affairs," he bluntly stated.

"Sir, I understand I may not be the man you would choose for your daughter; and I cannot erase the wrong decisions I have made in the past: but I assure you those decisions are my past. I am the first to admit I don't deserve Karen's love so the fact she gives it so unconditionally is a gift I will never take for granted. Your daughter makes me want to be a better man and I will do anything to make her happy. She is my life."

"Roger," Karen's mother interrupts "give the poor man a break."

He sighed and with resolve stated "I do appreciate the fact you called and I know my daughter loves you. You have my blessing Derek."

"Thank you sir, and I give you my word I will spend the rest of my life proving to you and Karen I am worthy of her love."

"I'm sure you will. We will see you in a few days," Mrs. Cartwright interjected.

"I look forward to it. Goodbye," Derek replied before ending the call. Placing the phone on his work table, the director leaned back in his chair and took a minute to relax. The phone call had gone smoother than he had anticipated and now the only thing missing was the ring. He would ask Julia today if she could accompany him to the jewelers. He had narrowed the selection to four rings but wanted a woman's opinion before making a final decision. In spending a good deal of time with the writer, he had noticed Karen often complimented the red head on her taste so he determined she would be the best person to ask.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning," a familiar voice chimed. Derek looked up and smiled at the friend he was just thinking about.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted. "As a matter of fact I am in a very good mood and I have a favor I would like to ask you."

"Should I be concerned," Julia joked.

Derek laughed, "Not unless you hate spending other people's money," he responded.

"Ooh now my interest is peaked."

"If you don't have plans for lunch, I was hoping you might help me pick out a particular piece of jewelry for someone very special to me?" He asked.

Instantly Julia understood what her friend was asking, "Oh my god," she exclaimed, her voice an octave higher. "You are going to propose," she went into a whisper, "when?"

"At the after party opening night," he beamed a smile reaching from ear to ear.

"Of course I'll go with you. Do you have an idea of what you want?"

"Yes, I have it narrowed down to four rings. Karen always seems to like your taste in jewelry, so I thought you might be able to help me pick one."

"I'd love too. I'm so happy for you Derek."

"Thank you." He answered before indicating they should get to work as Karen was approaching.

"Hi, Julia" the young actress warmly greeted.

"Hi, how are you this morning?"

"Good, I was just checking to see if you might have an extra copy of the script changes you made yesterday. I left mine at home and I don't remember the last few lines Amanda says to her manager before her performance. I'd ask Kyle but he isn't here yet."

"I think I have a copy, let me get it for you," the writer replied. Karen turned to Derek and gave a shy smile. "Don't forget I'm having lunch with the gang today."

"I guess I will have to suffer," he smirked which earned an eye roll from his love. "Julia has actually agreed to be my date, love. She still enjoys my company." Karen giggled at his remark.

"It's because she doesn't have to live with you," she teased earning a deep laugh from her beau.

"I found it," Julia interrupted waving the copy in her hand.

"Great, thank you so much. Enjoy lunch," the brunette waved walking back to the stage.

Morning rehearsal went well and Derek broke for an hour and half lunch. Not wanting to give the director a chance to change his mind the cast including Karen left the theater. "Are you ready?" Julia asked.

"Yes, shall we" he motioned with an extend hand for her to pass. Twenty minutes later the cab they were riding in arrived at their destination. Upon opening the door for Julia, the two were greeted by a tall gentleman. "Hello Mr. Wills. We have the rings you selected ready for your viewing."

"Thank you Daniel, this is my dear friend Julia Houston. She is hopefully going to help me pick a ring today."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Houston, right this way."

The two friends were lead to a counter at the back of the store where laid out in a display box, Julia could see four very unique but beautiful rings. "Wow, these are exquisite," she complimented. "Do you have a favorite?" she asked.

"I do but I'd like to hear your opinion first."

Julia examined and tried each of the rings in front of her, and while they were all stunning, there was one in particular for her at least stood out. "Okay, I'm ready to give my opinion," she informed. "But I think we should point to the ring we like at the same time. I want to make sure you aren't swayed before I get to see your choice," she finished.

Derek agreed and on the count of the three each pointed a ring. To their surprise, it was the same one. The ring they selected was a princess cut ruby encased in a thin diamond frame. The band itself was platinum and extending from each side of the encased ruby were two smaller diamonds and rubies interchanged.

Derek smiled "You really like this one?"

"Yes, I think it's so unique yet not over the top. It fits Karen's personality simple yet elegant," Julia responded. "Can I ask though why a ruby?"

"It's Karen's birthstone and my birthstone is the diamond," he answered. "I designed the ring but when it came in I was afraid since it didn't look like a traditional engagement ring, it wouldn't work."

"You designed this? I'm more than impressed," the writer remarked. "Engagement rings don't have to be traditional diamonds anymore," she assured him.

Derek called Daniel over and advised him of his decision. While the two men discussed sizing and payment, Julia continued to study the ring. Now knowing the meaning behind the stones Derek picked she understood the message he intended to relay through the setting. Karen would forever be embraced in his love. She gave a thought look to her friend, never would she have imagined the director known to many as the Dark Lord, could be so romantic. It was yet another side to him she was discovering.

Extremely content with his purchase Derek and Julia returned to the theater after grabbing a bite to eat. The rest of the afternoon was uneventful and the evening was spent preparing for the arrival of Karen's family and friends. Her parents decided they would prefer to stay in a hotel closer to the theater while Karen's three girlfriends would be staying at the apartment with them.

"Thank you for agreeing to let my friends stay here," the young actress expressed.

"Love, this is your home too. Your friends and family are welcome anytime. Although I have to admit I'm somewhat glad your parents chose to stay in a hotel."

"Derek!" she exclaimed. "What do you have against my parents?" she asked somewhat offended.

He laughed, "I don't have anything against them, I just couldn't do this" he advised as he walked up to her and pulled her in for a sensual kiss. Karen moaned in response earning a smirk from Derek.

"I take it you agree then?" he grinned.

"Maybe this time, I do" she stated before returning his kiss with one of her own. Derek seized the opportunity and scooped Karen up bridal style.

"I think cleaning can wait," he informed her, his voice low and husky.

The next few days for members of Hit List were a blur as each person struggled to juggle rehearsal and arriving family and friends. For Karen, her parents and friends had come in two days ago. She and Derek had tried to spend as much time with them as possible but it had been difficult. With new numbers added recently to ease certain transitions, time had to be spent working on blocking and staging. Without realizing it, opening night was upon them.

"Are you ready, Love?" Derek asked as he gathered the garment bags holding her evening dress and his tuxedo. Julia was waiting downstairs for the couple as the writer had asked if Leo could ride with Karen's parents and friends to the theater.

"Yeah, I think I have everything."

As the two descended the stairs and met the awaiting group to say goodbye, Karen's mother began to cry. "Baby, I'm so proud of you," she professed. "You've been through so much and you didn't let it hold you back."

"You don't know how much it means to hear you say that" Karen replied, "but I wouldn't have been able to make it without the support you guys gave me. You and Dad lent money when I couldn't get a call back; and the three of you," she added motioning to her friends "pushed me to return to New York when I wanted to quit. Tonight is for you," she smiled. "Now I better go before I start to cry or more freighting I'm late and the director yells at me." She winks at Derek. Everyone laughs and the young actress misses the knowing looks her parent's give her boyfriend.

An hour later and the cast and crew are called to gather before going on stage. "Alright everyone, I just want to say a few words if you can indulge me," Derek requested. "I've directed a number of shows on Broadway but I want you to know that I have never been more honored to be a part of a production or prouder of the final product as I am tonight. You may not realize it now but what each and every one of you have accomplished at such a young age is remarkable. This show is a reflection of your dedication and passion and it is your statement to Broadway and society. Regardless of what happens enjoy tonight this is your moment to tell your story."

Upon the completion of their director's remarks, the young group oozed with excitement and shared one last embrace before taking to the stage. Before Karen walked off to take her cue she turned to Derek. "Thank you," she said. Seeing his confused expression, she continued "for making my dreams come true," she finished placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Always," he whispered before he let her go.

"Are you coming with us?" Kyle asked when Derek turned to back. "No, I'm going to watch from here tonight, thank you."

"Alright," Kyle responded unsure of what to think.

Julia looked at the young writer "It's their unspoken tradition," she explained as they walked to their seats. "First night he watches from the wings and the subsequent nights he returns before the closing number. It started in Boston during Bombshell previews."

Kyle grinned "Who would have thought the great Derek Wills is superstitious. But hey if it works we don't want to change it now," he laughed.

"I agree," Julia answered. Then suddenly feel the urge to say something else Julia stopped Kyle before they reached their seats. "Kyle, I want to thank you for letting me witness your growth as a writer," she told him. "Working with you helped me find the passion I had lost. I will forever be indebted."

"Julia, I should be thanking you. You have become such a great friend and mentor to me. Before you offered to help me I felt like I was holding Jimmy back. I was riding his coat tail. But with your help I feel like I deserve to share in this experience. You gave my work value."

The two share a hug and quickly find their seats as the lights dim. In a few minutes the fruit of their hard work would be on display.


	24. Chapter 24

Tom watched as Julia embraced Kyle. He missed his partner desperately but he was unsure how to repair their broken friendship. He hadn't wanted to dismiss her from Bombshell but Eileen left him with no choice. The producer warned either the writer's loyalty remained with their show or she was no longer welcomed in rehearsals. With the book completed Julia to the surprise of the composer chose Hit List. At the time he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact she would easily give up a project they had spent over a year and half working on to help a production she would receive no credit for writing.

Yet he had to admit on the few occasions he witnessed her interaction with Derek, Jimmy and the Kyle it was evident the three men respected her opinion. It was almost as if she grounded the trio and served as a facilitator of ideas. Perhaps she had been right. After working together for so long, maybe he had forgotten that she was independently talented. Having worked on so many projects as a team maybe he did assume her opinions would always match his. Considering his new insight, maybe he would try to approach his partner tonight and once again offer an apology. He was brought back out of his thoughts by the dimmed lights indicating the show was about to start.

Tom watched as the production began with a great opening number, Rewrite this Story. With the characters and their backgrounds introduced through the lyrics, Jimmy and Karen were now performing the pivotal scene where Jesse talks Amanda down from the bridge. When Jimmy yelled out for Amanda to not jump, the composer and actors on stage were startled when a few members of the audience could be heard yelling out "listen to him Amanda, don't do it."

Not sure if the reaction was a onetime occurrence, Tom's attention was heightened. He could tell Jimmy and Karen were unsure how to react but both actors continued on with their lines. As the Act progressed however, pockets of the audience could be heard singing along to the songs 'Voice in My Dreams' and 'Original' as well as shouting out comments of support for the shows characters. Tom realized what was happening wasn't a fluke. Hit List had managed to bring its down town followers to Broadway and it was evident the younger crowd was hooked. Stealing a glance at Eileen, the stoic expression on the producer's face reinforced what Tom already knew; Bombshell was in trouble in its run for the Tony's.

Sitting across the way, Kyle was mortified. At intermission, the newcomer turned to Julia in horror and whispered "what's happening? This can't be good. I've never been to a show where people yell to the cast or sing along. We are going to be the laughing stock of Broadway."

Julia and the investors smiled, "Kyle this is more than good; it's amazing. Do you realize the fact people are participating means they have followed you from MTW. They have seen your show so many times that they are now vested in the characters and memorized the words to songs. This is golden."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Really," the writer gave his hand an assuring squeeze.

Backstage Derek was being asked the same question by his young actors. "What the hell is happening?" Jimmy asked. "What are we doing wrong; why are they heckling us?"

"They aren't heckling," Derek responded. "They are supporting you. It is obvious they feel connected to the show and they had to have seen the show multiple times to know the words. Just relax and feed off their energy. What you are part of tonight rarely happens and is magic. Listen to them they are telling you exactly what they feel."

The second Act went as smooth as the first. When Jesse held Amanda in his arms as she died, Julia could see the women in the audience crying and when the last number 'The Goodbye Song,' was performed once again the crowd was hooked as those who knew the words sang and danced along until the last note finished. The young actors and actresses beamed as the crowd rose to its feet with thunderous applause and screams of we love you. Tom took a moment to gage the audience's reaction and to watch in appreciation as Kyle, Derek and Julia now joined the group of actors on stage for a bow. Derek presented each lady with a bouquet of roses, Red for Karen and yellow for Ana and Julia. Tom couldn't deny as much as he wanted to hate the show, he couldn't. It had been incredible and he despised the fact he was jealous that once again Derek been able to create something visually and emotionally stunning. The direction was unlike any of his past work as the props were minimal and it was the dancing and singing that propelled the scenes forward. He looked two seats over and could see Ivy cheering loudly much to the dismay of Eileen. He admired his leading lady; she had the courage he lacked. She loved Jimmy and regardless of the fact his show was in direct competition with Bombshell she was going to support him.

"Let's get to the after party," Eileen commanded. An hour after the show's end and the Hit List cast had signed autographs the group arrived at the after party. Unlike Bombshell whose exclusive party was held at the Cartier Hotel, Hit List had its private gathering at the place where it took root, MTW. While colleagues were extended their congratulations to Derek and Julia, the duo of Kyle and Jimmy were finding the attention a little overwhelming. Derek was glad Ivy was by Jimmy's side as she helped guide the young composer. Karen who had been by his side earlier in the evening was clearly enjoying herself along with Ana, Sam and their respective family and friends. He loved watching the grace and ease with which she answered questions from the media and the shy seductive smiles and glances she would throw his way gave him chills. It would soon be time and his nervous energy was getting the better of him. Several times Julia had asked if he was alright as she caught him fidgeting with his cuff links.

Approximately twenty minutes from the time of their arrival, the first of the reviews began to come in. "Hit List Brings Iconic Status back to Broadway," hailed USA Today, "The Show of the Season," read the New York Post, "Spectacular" boasted the Washington Post; and lastly "The Birth of Broadway Legends," read the headline of the New York Times. Each member of the cast was praised and the creative team of Derek, Kyle, Jimmy and Julia were ravished with compliments for a brilliant, edgy and epic production. The eclectic group could not have been more pleased and the young writer and composer took to the stage to propose a toast. In particular they gave a heartfelt thank you to Derek and Julia, for standing by them and believing in them despite their youthful arrogance.

The crowd cheered while Derek and Julia smiled in thanks. To the surprise of Karen, Derek released her hand and moved forward to the stage. Thinking he was going to formally say a few words, she stayed by Ana and Sam and watched as he took the microphone. He took a deep breath and began, "I know you are probably tired of speeches at this point but if you could indulge me for a brief minute I would appreciate it." His voice betrayed the nerves he felt and it was his obvious anxiousness that caught the guest's attention and caused them to still. "As many of you here tonight have commented; there is a very special woman who truly deserves to be recognized as the driving force behind this production. If it wasn't for her tenacity and relentless effort to bring Kyle, Jimmy and I together what you witnessed tonight would not have occurred," the director stated. "Some of you have referred to her as my muse but in my opinion that word doesn't begin to describe what she means to me," he smiled. "Karen Cartwright is more than my inspiration; she is the gatekeeper to my heart. When I look into her beautiful brown eyes, I see the man I can become and the man she desires me to be. She is the first person I think about in the morning and the vision I dream about in my sleep," he continued, his voice breaking.

Karen in the interim was stunned at the declaration and her eyes filled with tears. Her parents and friends were now next to her and she couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. She saw Derek approaching but before she could grasp what was happening; he was down one knee. The crowd gasped "Karen Cartwright," his green eyes locked with hers. "I can't imagine a life without you in it. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, tears now filling his eyes.

Unable to speak she nodded her head. She pulled him up so that he was is standing directly in front of her and without a word she captured his lips. Everyone clapped and hollered in approval of the couple and as Derek pulled away he teased "I take that as a yes?"

"Yes," she whispered as she looked into his eyes once again. "I love you Derek Wills."

The remainder of the evening was spent relishing in the success of their show. The couple understood there were no guarantees on Broadway and fame today could be gone in an instant tomorrow. What they did have assurance of, as Karen leaned back into the chest of her fiancé; was that whatever the future held they would face it together. The women gawked and admired the young woman's ring while the men joked and teased Derek about the nerves he had displayed. For members of the Hit List family tonight was a night they would remember forever.


	25. Chapter 25

It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning and the once packed MTW hall was now only occupied by members of Hit List, close friends and a few random guests. It was clear the young group did not want the night to end and they were content to live in just this moment. Tom was sitting at what had been Bombshell's table and was listening to Jessica and Bobby engage in friendly conversation with members of Hit List's ensemble. At Ivy's urging, he had stayed behind to talk with Julia and Sam. The conversations while not completely resulting in what he wanted; left hope for friendship. Neither Julia nor Sam was ready to automatically resume the close friendship they once shared; but both were open to working on regaining trust. It was the most he could ask for and he wasn't about to take it for granted.

"A penny for your thoughts," a familiar blonde actress offered.

In deep concentration Tom had missed Ivy's return to the table. "Trust me they aren't worth that much," he joked. "I'm just sitting here trying to wrap my head around what I'm seeing."

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"How do Derek Wills, Jimmy Collins and Kyle Bishop manage to work so well together? I mean let's face it, Kyle and Jimmy aren't the type of people you would normally find in Derek's circle of colleagues," the composer finished.

Ivy laughed, "That's simple, Karen and Julia," she replied. "According to Jimmy, he and Derek butted heads on everything at the start. He thought Derek wanted take over his show and Derek thought he was an arrogant prick. It was Julia and Karen who sat the two down and made them realize they were after the same thing. From that day forward they focused more on Kyle's concept and how they could use dance and music to make it come to life rather than egos. That doesn't mean there hasn't been a fair share of arguments; but once rehearsals are over, work stays at the theater. Sam said that is the part he has enjoyed the most," his leading lady summarized.

Tom was impressed. Derek had never been a director to compromise at least in his opinion. Perhaps Julia had been right in that regard too; he was so tainted by their past history he wouldn't allow himself to see the changes in the director's personality. He was about to acknowledge as much when their conversation was interrupted by Kyle's laughter. "Do you remember when we arrived to set up for the Fringe," he asked. "Derek was so pissed when that woman told us to keep it down."

"Yeah, but not as pissed as when Karen spilled paint on his jacket," Jimmy added. "What was it that you said again," he looked to the director, "my bloody bathroom is bigger and nicer than this space maybe we should hold the show in there," the composer mocked in his best British accent.

Everyone laughed including Derek. "That was my favorite jacket," he defended.

"Look at us now," Kyle said, as the group reflected. Ivy, Tom, Jessica and Bobby could only look on in awe at the obstacles their friends had overcome to reach Broadway. Once again the silence was broken but this time by the sound of the piano.

"Here is to singing as loud as we want," Jimmy said as he began to play a melody.

The Bombshell trio moved to seat next to Julia "what's with the song?" Bobby asked the red head.

"It's the song they playing around with when we were working on sets for Fringe," she smiled fondly.

"I know this song," Tom said "This Will be our Year, by the Zombies, right?" he looked to Julia who nodded yes.

Jimmy began singing:

"The warmth of your love is like the warmth of the sun and this will be our year took a long time to come." Tom watched as Kyle, Karen and Ana all laughed as if they in on some secrete. Karen was the first to stand and turning to Derek extended her hand. Understanding her request he rose to his feet and pulled the actress close to dance. Ana and Sam followed suit as Jimmy continued with the next verse.

"don't let go of my hand now darkness has gone and this will be our year took a long time to come."

Sam took over:

"and I won't forget the way you held me up when I was down and I won't forget the way you said, 'Darling I love' You gave me faith to go on," he sang as he continued to lead Ana around the stage.

Tom noticed Ivy looking a Jimmy and rose to his feet. He took his leading ladies' hand and walked her over to where her boyfriend was playing. Sitting next to Jimmy his hands moved over the piano keys letting Jimmy know he would continue. The young man smiled in thanks and grabbed Ivy in his arms to join his friends.

The group continued to sing along with Ana and Kyle each taking one of the next two verses. When the song was close to its end, Karen's voice could be heard:

"And I won't forget the way you held me up when I was down and I won't forget the way you said, 'Darling I love you' You gave me faith to go on…" waving her engagement ring as she wrapped her arms around Derek's neck for a kiss. He smiled in pure bliss as everyone else laughed.

The five singers stopped dancing and waived their fellow Hit List friends to join them for the song's final verse. In unison the young group belted out:

"Now we're there and we've only just begun and this will be our year took a long time to come…Yeah we only just begun, yeah this will be our year took a long time to come."

When Tom played the last key, his mind was made up. He needed to make things right with Derek and Karen. Rising from piano he walked over to the couple who were laughing with Julia and Leo.

Karen was the first to see him approach and with a warm smile greeted "Hey Tom, I'm glad you could make it tonight."

Not expecting such a welcome he paused for a brief moment, "Uh, thank you for the invitation. I was wondering if I could have a word with you two. Skeptical Derek looked to Julia who nodded in approval.

"Sure," he answered.

The trio walked over to an empty table and once situated the couple waited for Tom to begin. Taking a deep breath he started to speak when he was interrupted, "Look Tom why don't we make this easy for everyone. You were an arse and I didn't help matters by being a smug prick. Unfortunately, Karen and Julia ended up paying the price when our inflated egos got the better of us. So if it is your intention to apologize save your breath when it comes to me but I do believe you owe one to Karen."

Tom and Karen looked at the director in shock. Tom had expected a fight so he was thrown by Derek's attempt to take some blame. Regaining his composure he looked to Karen, "I'm sorry for everything. I was so wrong to let my insecurities cloud my judgment and jeopardize your career. I don't expect forgiveness I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

The young actress gave a slight smile. "I'm not going to deny I was hurt by your accusations because I think it's the questioning of my loyalty that upset me most. But I know firsthand how easy it is to let insecurities and jealousies get the better of you so I forgive you," she stated; recalling her recent outburst with Ana and Derek. "As far as a friendship, that depends on your relationship with Derek."

The composer was amazed by the brunette's honesty and maturity. "I would never ask you to compromise your relationship. When I say I would like to try for a friendship, I mean with the both of you," he finished looking to the director.

"Gods knows I've made a million ill-advised decisions in my life so who am I to judge you. But if we are being completely honest with each other; no matter how hard we try I don't think we will ever fully trust," Derek chuckled. "We can however try to be civil for the sake of those around us."

"I can do civil," Tom answered. "Thank you."


	26. Chapter 26

Today was one of the biggest days in the World of Broadway; as nominations for the Tony Awards would be read this morning at approximately 8:00 am from the New York Public Library of Performing Arts. Throughout New York actors and actress along with producers, writers, composers etc… would be glued to televisions screens viewed at parties hosted by their production company. One such gathering had been organized by Hit List producers but the offer to attend had been graciously declined by the show's lead actress and its director.

Having arrived back in New York at 2:30 am in the morning from promotional appearances in California the prior day; the couple had decided they would tape the announcements and enjoy the first full day off they had together in over a month. Enjoying sleep in the comfort of their bed and content with the warmth of their bodies intertwined together the director and actress had no idea as to the celebration their fellow Hit List colleagues were about to thrust upon them.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Julia warned as the group requested the breakfast be packed to go. "They declined to come for the sole purpose of sleeping in. I don't think that waking them up at 6:45 am fits into that plan."

"Come on," Jimmy remarked "We can't have a celebration without our favorite Brit. Who will we have to make fun of? Besides, Karen deserves to celebrate."

"As Karen's former roommate I can tell you, she is not a morning person," Ana attested. "If it was anyone's idea to sleep in it was hers. Derek wakes up at ungodly hours, it used to freak me out at first when he'd spend the night at our place and I'd see him hunched over notes at 3am," the comment earning a laugh from the party.

"Well they will have to deal with it!" Kyle firmly stated. "They are one of the main reasons our show even got seen; we can't watch without them."

"What do you think, Grace?" Trevor asked. "Derek is your brother after all."

Grace laughed, "depending on what state we interrupt the couple when we arrive; he will either be grumpy or pissed."

"Alright that was too much information," Trevor responded. "I would like to think grumpy because from his text they didn't get back into New York until 2:30am this morning."

With the food packed and the decision made to precede the group exited the restaurant and hailed several taxis to make the trek to the couple's home. Thirty minutes later, the smiling doorman allowed them access to the private elevator.

"Okay so who is going to ring the doorbell? "Ana questioned.

"Geez you all act as if they have two heads. So what if they get pissed, they should be flattered we wanted them included," Jimmy said. "That's why Kyle will do the honor."

"Me? Fine whatever I'll ring it," he replied just as the elevator doors opened to Derek's floor.

The faint sound of a chime could be heard and Derek at first thought it must be coming from outside. When it became louder, the director realized it was actually coming from downstairs. Someone was ringing the doorbell. Hoping they would leave when no one answered; his hopes were dashed when the chime was replaced by a loud banging on the door.

He looked to see if the sound had awakened Karen but the brunette was in deep sleep. Angered that someone would have the audacity to call so early he rose from the bed and found a pair of sweat pants. Unable to find a T-shirt fast enough to stop the pounding, the director decided to answer the door as is. Not bothering to ask who it was he pulled the door open with force and angrily remarked "whoever you are, you better have a bloody good reason for banging on my door.."

The suddenness of the door opening caught Kyle by surprise and he almost fell forward into the director. He managed to stop himself and he recoiled at the angered expression on Derek's face. "What in bloody name are you doing?" he asked.

"Surprise!" Grace interjected as she pushed her way passed standing between her brother and the rest of the party. One by one they made their way into the apartment. "Don't be mad Theo; we wanted to surprise you and Karen. The group didn't feel the same without the two of you."

"And there aren't phones to call and give warning?" he inquired while running a hand through his hair.

"Derek?" Karen's voice could be heard from upstairs. As she came into view the next word spoken was "shit," causing everyone with the exception of Derek to burst into laughter. The young woman was wearing only Derek's T-shirt and her hair was loosely tied in a bun. "What's going on, what is everyone doing here?" her face beet red with embarrassment as she quickly ran back into their room.

"I can see where you left your shirt," Grace teased.

Rolling in his eyes Derek turned to return up the stairs, "I would say make yourselves at home but it is clear you already have," he seethed. "There better be some damn good coffee ready when we get back downstairs or you will have hell to pay and I don't mean from me," he warned as he reached the top stair and stormed into their bedroom.

"See that wasn't so bad," Jimmy smiled. The men made themselves comfortable in front of the living room television while the women set the food out in the kitchen. With television sets in both the living and kitchen area none of the action would be missed.

"I feel so bad," Julia commented. "It was clear both had been asleep."

"They'll get over it," Ana replied. "Karen was more embarrassed she came out wearing Derek's shirt then anything else. That's what she gets though for being such a heavy sleeper. I'm sure she didn't even hear the banging. We're lucky she wasn't naked," the last remark gaining a laugh from the other two women.

"Theo will get over it as well," Grace assured. "If we had interrupted something more than sleep it would have been far worse."

A few minutes later, the director and actress made their way down the stairs fully dressed. Karen warmly greeted her guests while Derek was far less cordial. It didn't help that Jimmy, Matt, Brandon and Trevor all teased about how great Karen had looked. He hated to admit but he was somewhat possessive and the thought that the three men had seen Karen so scantily dressed pissed him off. He knew they were just joking but Karen was beautiful and any man would be crazy not to notice.

Sensing Derek's mood Karen lead him to the kitchen where they said good morning to the ladies. "I tried to warn," Julia stated.

Derek smiled, "It's alright. Good morning beautiful," he kissed Julia's cheek. "Ana, good as all ways to see your smiling face." The young actress looked to her best friend knowing something was up in the way she was greeted. Karen shrugged.

"Alright what gives?" she asked looking at Derek. "I can see why you aren't mad with Julia but I know you better Mr. Wills," she declared. "Never have you offered a greeting like that before."

Grace chuckled "good morning darling," Derek greeted as he gave his sister a kiss on the cheek as well; all the while looking amused at Ana's reaction.

"Love, what is your bff going on about?" he sarcastically asked his girlfriend. Karen laughed at her boyfriend's actions; she knew he was merely trying to make Ana paranoid.

"No, no, don't get Karen involved. You normally greet me in the mornings by saying my name, Ana;" she said in her best British accent. "You nod your head at me or if I'm lucky you will say good morning. But never have you said it's good to see your smiling face."

Kyle who had entered the room watched in fascination at the exchange. He had gotten close with the director over the past year but never to the extent would he joke with him like Ana. Derek still scared him at times when he looked at him. The intensity of the director's stare made the young writer feel as if he could see straight through him.

"Maybe I'm changing?" the director answered. "Or perhaps I'm waiting to extend our usual salutations at rehearsal tomorrow morning when we meet up at 7:00 am." Ana groaned in response. Now she understood the pleasantries. For today, the director would call a truce but tomorrow she and Jimmy would pay in rehearsals.

"Hey everyone, Trevor called out "it's about to start."

Those in the kitchen made their way to the living room to watch as each category was listed and the nominations announced.

For Best Book of a Musical – the nominations that mattered were Julia for Bombshell and Kyle for Hit List.

For Best Choreography – Derek was nominated for both Hit List and Bombshell

For Best Director of a Musical – Tom had failed to receive a nomination for Bombshell but Derek got the nod for Hit List.

Best Featured Actor in a Musical – Sam for Hit List and for Bombshell it was the actor who played JFK

Best Featured Actress in Musical- Ivy had received a nomination for Liaisons, Ivy's mother for Bombshell and Ana for Hit List.

Best Actor in a Musical – Jimmy for Hit List

Best Actress in a Musical – Ivy for Bombshell and Karen for Hit List.

Best Musical- Hit List and Bombshell

When the nominations were completed the room erupted in celebration. Hit List had a member of its production in every category that mattered most and there was certainty amongst the media that the production was sure to win more than one award. Phones started ringing and beeping as members received congratulatory texts and phone calls from family and friends. The investors were more than thrilled and congratulated Derek on leading such a young group.

Derek watched his motley crew with great pride but his expression changed when he noticed a certain leading lady and a certain red head writer in deep conversation. He excused himself and walked over to the pair in the corner. "Ladies," he announced. "Why so serious, you were just nominated for a Tony in case you forgot."

"We both feel conflicted," Karen answered honestly.

Confusion etched on his face Derek asked "conflicted over Bombshell? I can see Julia but why you Love?"

"Because, while I want to win more than anything; I'm not sure I want to win if it means beating Ivy. Somehow I feel like maybe I haven't paid my dues yet." The director gave a thoughtful look but before responding turned to Julia.

"Do you feel the same about Kyle?" he asked.

"God no, I love Kyle but I want to win," she laughed. "I feel conflicted because as the writer of Bombshell I should want the musical to win but I don't. I have never felt more connected to a project than I do with Hit List. And feeling that way makes me think I'm betraying Bombshell."

Derek sighed, "First off, Julia there is nothing wrong with feeling more of a connection to one show than the other. I mean your title may have been dramaturg but Kyle and Jimmy both have expressed to me if there was a way to formally acknowledge the contributions you have made to the book they would do it. The concept for Hit List may not have been yours but you can definitely feel and see your influence."

The writer thought about what Derek said, "You're right, I guess I feel so vested because for the first time my voice as a writer was truly appreciated. Hit List impacts an audience the way I had hoped Bombshell would have."

"If they had produced your revised book, Bombshell would have been unstoppable," he smiled. "As for you my Love," he turned to Karen. "One doesn't pay dues simply because they have been in the Broadway for years. Dues are paid when despite all the obstacles that are thrown one's way, an actor or actress is able to seize an opportunity and turn it into success. That is exactly what you and Ivy have both done. Your nomination is based on talent and the winner will be determined by what talent is most admired this year. The Tony Awards are very political."

Julia nodded her head in agreement. "Now, can the two of you please enjoy your moment; our sleep was disrupted after all in order to share in a celebration."

Karen and Julia both smiled "thank you," Julia remarked as she joined the rest of the group. Once left alone, Karen wrapped her arms around her boyfriend "So, is this what it feels like to kiss a nominee for best director?" she questioned before capturing his lips. Pulling back she laughed "I could get use to the good life."


	27. Chapter 27

"I can't believe we are actually going to do this," the young brunette said as she leaned her back into the chest of her fiancé. The two were relaxing on their hotel balcony taking in the ocean view. Hit List was in the process of negotiating an additional six months at its current theater and the producers felt it was a good time to give the cast and crew time off. The couple at Karen's suggestion had decided to spend their two weeks in Greece.

"We don't have to go through with it if you are having doubts. We can always say it was our way of saying thank you for their support," he told her.

Karen smiled, "I'm not having doubts are you?" she asked a little more anxious than she had wanted.

"Not at all, I just want you to have everything you ever wanted. You deserve your fairytale."

"You're my fairytale and this is exactly what I want. I want you and I to be surrounded by our closest family and friends," she wistfully affirmed before kissing his lips.

He grinned at her actions; for he would never grow tired of her tender lips. "We should go to bed Love; it will be a long day tomorrow with half of it spent at the airport."

"You're ready for sleep?" his fiancée sheepishly asked looking at the time.

"Who said anything about sleeping? I said go to bed," he responded in a low husky voice as his lips found her neck. Giggling she answered "lead the way then."

The following morning the couple awoke to the sound of a courtesy wake up call. It was 10 am and they needed to get to the airport to greet their arriving guests. A few days after the pair arrived in Greece and Karen made her decision, the couple had pre-purchased airline tickets couriered to selected family and friends. Prior to their departure they had asked the selected group to keep certain dates available as they had a party they were planning on hosting upon their return home. So far they had received texts messages and phone calls asking what was happening; but the couple had only responded to Karen's parents, Derek's sister and Julia. They didn't want to risk any of the others letting the news out before they were ready, so they simply responded hope to see you soon.

The two changed, ate a quick breakfast and made the journey to the airport. The first guest arriving was Derek's best friend, Robert followed by Karen's parents and three girlfriends, and then lastly were those flying in from New York. When the couple arrived at the airport they immediately made their way to a taxi service and rented several vans to take everyone back to the hotel. Once the task was complete they waited at the gate for Robert to exit the plane.

After a few minutes of observing the departing passengers a tall blonde man with blue eyes and a muscular build came through the walk way. Almost immediately upon seeing him the gentleman smiled in their direction and greeted "Theo mate, love agrees with you." His voice, which was louder than most of those exiting the plane, caused others who were waiting to stare at the trio.

Derek blushed at the comment but greeted his friend with a genuine man hug. "Robert, it's been too long. Thank you for coming on such short notice," he then turned to Karen and introduced "Karen Cartwright this is Robert Novak."

"So you are the one that finally captured Theo's heart. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Trust me when I say that his mates back home in London thank you for finally saying yes. We spent many an hour over the phone listening to Theo go on and on about how he needed to find a way to make you see he loved you," the man confessed as the trio began to walk to their next destination.

Her face pink from the blush Robert's comments caused, the young actress replied "it's nice to finally meet you too and I admit to being the foolish one. I was the one who denied my feelings for Derek for reasons that seem so stupid now."

"It's understandable," the blonde man replied. "Theo isn't an open book when it comes to feelings but I am more than glad it worked out in the end. Have your other guests arrived?" he inquired.

"No we are heading to the gate where her parents come in," Derek replied.

"Alright well, why don't I meet you by the luggage carousels?"

"Sounds good," the couple responded as they continued to walk to the next gate. Looking out the window they could see a plane pull up to the tarp. After checking to make sure it was the flight they wanted they continued to the waiting area. Soon after the gate doors opened, passengers began to depart. It wasn't long before Karen spotted her mother and three friends. Releasing Derek's hand she ran to greet them embracing her mother in a tight hug. Her fiancé watched in content at seeing his bride to be so happy.

"You look beautiful," her mother exclaimed. "Greece certainly agrees with you; you are almost glowing."

"Thank you," she replied as she turned her attention to her father. "Daddy, it means so much to me that you came," she smiled.

"Of course we'd come; do you think I would miss walking my daughter down the aisle?" he winked. The older man turned to the groom to be, who had just been attacked by his wife and Karen's girlfriends. "Derek, it's good to see you again."

"It is good to see you again too Mr. Cartwright."

"Roger, please."

"Yes Sir."

"So where are we off to now?" Karen's mother asked.

"We need to make one more gate stop but not for another 20 minutes. We tried to get arrival times as close as possible. We could go get your luggage in the meantime."

"That's fine dear," her father answered. Taking hold of Derek's hand the young woman led the group downstairs to baggage claim. By the time all bags were claimed, it was time for the couple to head back upstairs to greet their remaining guests. "Why don't we wait for you down here?" her father suggested.

"That would be great. Derek's best friend arrived earlier and should be down here too. Do you want to text him babe and see if he'll wait with them." Five minutes later Robert joined the group and after a brief introduction the couple left the party to enjoy a drink at one of the café's while they returned to greet the last group.

Having to go through security again to re-enter the air port's arrival area, by the time the couple reached the gate they sought, passengers were already departing. They looked for their friends and it wasn't long before they heard the squeals of none other than Bobby and Jessica. "Iowa!"

Karen turned to face the voices and before she could say a word was pulled into a hug. "Look at you, you're glowing! You're not pregnant are you?" Bobby bluntly asked.

"No," Karen chuckled but maybe I should stay in Greece because my Mom told me the same thing," she commented. "Not about being pregnant but glowing."

"Well it's true," Ana affirmed. "You're glowing and can I just say Derek looks hotter than ever. Something over here agrees with both of you."

"So," Sam began as the group started to walk to the luggage area, "does this trip you so graciously paid for have anything to do with exchanging wedding vows?" he questioned.

Karen looked to Derek who nodded for her to respond. "Yes, we have decided to get married in Greece," her voice trailing off like a soft melody.

"Yes!" Bobby cheered. "Pay up Jimmy."

"Wait you bet on us?" she inquired.

"Of course," Bobby stated as if it was the most natural thing to do. "Jimmy didn't think you would get married without all the fanfare."

"That's exactly what I didn't want," Karen stated. "It was my decision to get married here. I want my wedding to be about family and friends. Those people who have been by Derek and my side through the highest and lowest of times."

"I can't believe it," Jessica said. "It's actually going to happen."

"I would have thought the engagement ring was proof enough it would happen," Derek mocked offense. Everyone laughed while Jessica looked somewhat embarrassed at the fact there had still been doubts.

"So when is it happening?" Julia asked.

"Monday, we needed to wait to get the paperwork finalized but there is a small chapel by the hotel we found," Derek answered as the group reached the luggage carousel.

As their friends scattered to find their bags, Karen stopped Julia, "I didn't want to ask you this question in front of the others because I didn't want to put you on the spot. But I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor," Karen looked to the older woman. "I'd understand if you don't want too."

"Are you sure? I mean what about Ana or your friends from Iowa?"

The young woman smiled "Ana and the other girls are my closest friends but you, in the past two years have become the big sister I had always wished for growing up. When I first started Bombshell and everyone swarmed around Ivy, you encouraged me. And when I had doubts about Derek, you listened without judgment. Before the accident, no one ever knew how I felt about him except you."

With tears in her eyes the red head pulled Karen into a warm embrace, "I'd be honored to be your maid of honor."

A smile beamed across the brunette's face "great, Derek's best friend, Robert will be the best man. We aren't having bridesmaids or groomsman. I was thinking tomorrow maybe we could go shopping for dresses. I haven't bought one yet I didn't want Derek to see it."

"It sounds good, I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you, it means the world to us that all of you dropped what you were doing to come celebrate with us."

With the New York group finally done gathering their luggage the group met up with Karen's family and Robert. They all boarded the vans and made the journey back to the hotel. Karen and Derek escorted her parents; Julia, Robert, Grace and Darren to their respective suites which were are the same floor as the couple's; while the other members of the group took off on their own. The suite for the younger members including Leo was one floor up and consisted of four bedrooms and three baths. The agreement was to meet in two hours for dinner in the hotel's restaurant.

Once everyone was situated Karen left to meet with Ana and the others; Derek Robert and Darren went to the bar to grab a drink; and Julia and Grace chose to relax in their jetted tubs. When Karen reached her friend's suite she smiled at the music and singing she could hear coming from inside. She rang the bell and within a few seconds the door flew open and she was pulled into the room.

"OMG" Jessica exclaimed. "This place is amazing, how can you afford this?"

Karen laughed "I do work now, if you remember and Derek and I had been saving for the wedding."

"Dang girl you must make good money then," Bobby interjected.

"I'm not having a conversation about my finances with you but so that you will drop it let's just say my salary every month is what we put in savings, alright," the young woman said with finality.

Hearing Karen's voice Ana and Karen's three friends Amy, Marlena and Christine came out to join in the conversation. Sam, Leo and Jimmy stayed glued to the television playing video games.

"So tell us everything," Amy said. "What made you want to get married in Greece and not back home or in New York?"

"Each time Derek and I started talking about the wedding it became so overwhelming. We both wanted to keep it small but when we started making a guest list it was already over 200 people. It was mostly my family and friends and then people from New York who aren't necessarily friends but good enough acquaintances that we'd have to invite. Plus all of the media and gossip that would circulate during the months leading up to it; I didn't want that."

Her friends nodded in understanding. It was hard for the couple's life to remain private because everyone wanted to know about their lives. They had been deemed through no want of their own; Broadway's Royal couple.

"Why Greece though?"

"Don't laugh at me, I already got an ear full from Derek; but do any of you remember the movie "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?"

Despite the instruction not to laugh Ana, Amy and Jessica couldn't help it. "Seriously, you chose Greece because of a movie about some teenage girls?" Ana teased.

"Yes, it was one of my favorite movies and I thought it was so romantic how one of the characters found her true love in Greece. Ever since then I just associated Greece and Love."

"Did you make Derek watch the movie?" Marlena asked.

Blushing a deep red, "Yes and he rolled his eyes every time the pants got mailed to the next girl. But the fact he sat through it all for me, made me want to get married here even more. I know it's silly."

"It's not silly just hopelessly romantic," Bobby sighed.

"Now onto a different topic," Ana remarked. "Karen are you sure you're not pregnant."

"Yes, why do you keep asking?"

"Because you seriously look like a goddess; don't get me wrong you have always been beautiful but dang girlfriend you are radiant. Just humor us, when was your last cycle?"

"Ewe," Jimmy commented from the other sofa.

"Guys this really isn't the place to discuss this," she said embarrassed by the looks of disgust Sam, Leo and Jimmy were shooting them.  
"Screw them," Amy waved her arms dismissively. "Cycles are a part of nature. Just answer the question" she demanded.

"Last month and I'm not due….." the brunette paused as she did the math in her head; her face suddenly turning somewhat alarmed.

"You're not due until when?" Jessica asked catching the change in her friend's expression.

"I'm not due; I'm late," she began to hyperventilate.

At her statement the entire room stopped what they were doing. "Don't panic calm down," Ana grabbed her friend's hand. "You don't know for sure, how late are you?"

"Two weeks but I feel fine. I'm not nauseous or sore or any of the other symptoms you hear about," she tried to assure herself.

"We can get you a test when we're out tomorrow," Marlena suggested.

"What is Derek going to say?" Karen worried.

"Okay even I know that's a stupid question," Jimmy blurted out. "He is so in love with you there is no way he isn't going to be happy."

"What are my parent's going to think?"

"You're getting married tomorrow, I'm pretty sure they are going to be fine with it," Amy reassured.

"I have to go, I have to find Derek," the young actress stood from her seat and walked towards the door. "Please don't say anything to anyone until I know for sure and even then; if I am, I don't want anyone to know until I know it's safe."

"You have our word," the group smiled as their friend opened the door and walked out.

Her mind was racing a million miles an hour as she made the trek back to their room. She was really hoping Derek had returned from the bar. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and taking a few steps in she knew she had lucked out as could see Derek laying on the sofa asleep. She walked over to where he was and bent down placing a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and the smile he gave her melted her heart.

"Hey, beautiful how did your interrogation go?" he asked moving over so she could sit down. "Crazy, you know how they are," she tried to act carefree but her emotions got the better of her. Noticing something was off, Derek reached for her hand.

"What's wrong? Did you get in a fight? Did they say something to upset you?" he asked.

"No, not upset."

"Then what?"

"Well, you know how everyone kept saying how I was glowing?"

"Yes."

"They wouldn't drop it so they asked me when my last cycle was."

"Alright," he replied still not catching on to what his finacee was trying to say.

"When I was doing the math, I realized I was late.." she spoke the last words in almost a whisper.

Waiting to see if Derek understood the implication of what she had just said, Karen studied his expression. Slowly the corner of his lips began to turn up and before long a smile that reached from ear to ear appeared on his face.

"You mean you're pregnant?"

"I might be," she gave a shy smile back. "What do you think about the possibility?"

Not able to find the words to express his feelings Derek pulled Karen closer and kissed her, hoping every emotion he was feeling at the moment would pour through. Without realizing it he felt tears coming from his eyes. "I love you so much Karen Cartwright," he told as he pulled away. Leaning down to her stomach he placed a soft kiss "I love you too," he whispered.

Karen wrapped her arms around Derek as his head rested on her stomach. All her fears were gone, tomorrow she would know for sure if their family of two would soon be three.


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you ready, Love?" Derek asked from downstairs. It still amazed him how fast the weeks had gone by upon their return to New York. Sworn to secrecy their friends and family agreed not to inform anyone of the couple's wedding or of Karen's pregnancy.

The day after the young actress realized her cycle was late, true to their word Ana and several of the girls had snuck out during their dress hunt to purchase several tests. Excited and nervous Karen thought her shopping excursion would never end. She ultimately found the perfect dress but as much as she loved her purchase; her mind was on the tests in her purse and the man she loved. Jimmy and the other men had agreed to keep Derek from going stir crazy but she knew the task would be almost impossible. When she and the others ladies were heading back to the hotel, she text Derek and thirty minutes and two tests later; he was lifting his soon to wife in his arms happier than he ever imagined he could be. He was not only going to be marrying the woman of his dreams in less than 48 hours but she was going to have his child.

When they returned to New York, the producers informed the cast and crew another six months had been secured and sold out in advance. After scheduling a doctor's appointment Karen had been cleared by her physician to continue her performance as long as she felt comfortable. In Karen's mind this meant as long she could continue to perform in heels and didn't show. The estimate was three to four months and in the interim Derek would begin to work in her understudy. She was a month into her pregnancy and luckily morning sickness had not been an issue yet which Karen was grateful for.

"I'll be down in a minute," she replied. "Ana text and they're about 10 minutes away. The car just left Sam's," she informed. The producers for Hit List had arranged for a limo to pick up the cast and director to ensure their prompt arrival at the Tony Awards. Tonight was the biggest night in theater and critics anticipated it would be a battle between Bombshell and Hit List. For the couple the evening meant more than just accolades, it would be the solidification of their relationship. From this point forward Karen would be known on Broadway as Mrs. Karen Cartwright-Wills as the couple would be announcing their marriage to the world.

The sound of heels on the stairs drew his attention and the sight before him left him in awe. Stepping off the last stair was his beautiful wife and she was absolutely radiant. She was wearing a soft pink gown with a fitted bodice and a skirt that flowed. Her hair was in soft curls that hung loosely in a bun with a few strands framing her face. "You look gorgeous," he complimented.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she smiled while straitening his dark grey tie. "I may have to stay close to make sure the other leading ladies don't get any ideas," she seductively voiced.

"No worries, Love I only have eyes for you," he whispered as his lips lightly grazed hers. Before they could deepen the kiss a male voice was heard notifying them of the limo's arrival.

Karen giggled at her husband's disgruntled reaction. "Thanks Fred, we'll be right down," she said. Turning her attention back to the love of her life she smiled "come on big boy the lime light awaits."

Twenty minutes later and the group arrived at the Radio City Music Hall. Sharing in one last toast they exited onto the red carpet and into an assault of questions and flashing camera lights. Once inside they said the obligatory hellos and set about to find Julia and Ivy. The two women had no choice but to arrive with Tom, Eileen and Ivy's mother Leigh and would be sitting with the Bombshell group for the duration of the Awards. While Ivy wanted to be with Jimmy, when she had broached Tom about him joining the group the idea was shot down. Jimmy calmed the blonde actress and explained she had only a few months left on her contract and there was no need to ruffle feathers. They would meet before and after the ceremony. "There they are," he motioned to the others.

Ivy was the first to spot the Hit List gang and smiled when her eyes met those of her boyfriend. Dressed in a fitted black tuxedo he looked like a model. She excused herself and motioned Julia with her eyes. The red head smiled when she followed the young actress' line of vision. She and Leo also made their excuses to join the group. Tom watched the trio make their way to Jimmy and the others and instantly felt a pang of jealousy. He and Julia had made improvements in their friendship but it was nowhere near the closeness they one shared. In fact they had made the decision to dissolve their partnership allowing each to pursue other interest.

Tom wanted nothing more than to direct but needed to win this evening in order to secure his next project. His competition was Derek and the fact that his once partner now enjoyed spending time with the already decorated director bothered him. In Tom's mind Derek didn't need the Tony win as he probably had producers fighting over him; after all he had managed to guide a show from private previews at his apartment, to the Fringe, MTW and then Broadway. The composer was brought back to reality when Eileen informed him they should take their seats as she eyed Ivy with disdain.

"Hey handsome," Ivy kissed Jimmy.

"Hello right back gorgeous," he smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, are you ready to become even more famous?" she asked.

"I'm not looking for more fame, I like my life just the way it is especially my girlfriend."

Ivy blushed as the remaining group approached. "Ivy, you look beautiful" Karen complimented as she embraced her friend.

"Me, look at you Jimmy is right you do glow," she whispered. "Congratulations on both fronts by the way," she smiled.

"Thank you, we are really excited but no one knows yet."

"Your secret is safe," Ivy swore before turning to Derek. "Congratulations Mr. Wills."

"Thank you," he beamed. "I still pinch myself to make sure it's real," his comment earned a chuckle from the blonde actress.

Taking time to greet Julia and Leo the group enjoyed easy conversation, jokes and drinks before the call came for everyone to take their seats. Exchanging good wishes the trio parted ways. Once in their seats excitement took over as the ceremony began. An hour into the evening and Sam and Ana had each won a Tony for best featured actress and actor. Ivy along with the Bombshell ensemble had performed Wolf and it was now Hit List's turn to take the stage. Singing the "The Goodbye Song," the young actors and actresses performance instantly lightened the mood and had the crowd moving along in their seats to the melody. They ended to a roaring ovation.

When they returned to their seats it was time for the Tony for Best Direction to be announced. Karen grabbed Derek's hand and closed her eyes in anticipation. Her husband couldn't help but laugh "I don't think closing your eyes is going to prevent you from hearing," he told her with a kiss on her cheek. "It's alright if I don't win Love."

Before she could respond the presenter announced the winner is "Derek Wills." She jumped to her feet in excitement and turned to her husband. He chuckled at her reaction and gave her a quick kiss before he started walking to the stage. When he reached the podium he thanked the producers, cast, Jimmy, Kyle and Julia. When it came to Karen he smiled while reaching into his pocket to retrieve his ring. Once it was on his finger he said "last but not least I would like to thank my wife, Karen Cartwright-Wills." Gasps could be heard from the audience as he continued "she is my life and without her support, tonight would not be possible. I love you Mrs. Wills," he finished to thunderous applause. The camera panned to Karen who was crying at her husband's words and her tear filled expression played on the in house screen.

A few aisles away, Tom looked to Julia and Ivy for their reaction and from the lack of shock it was evident they had been aware of the couple's marriage. It was also apparent they were both truly happy for his win, which hurt the composer the most. The rest of evening continued and Julia won for best book, Jimmy for best score and Derek for best choreography for Bombshell. There were two awards left to announce Best Actress and Best Musical.

As the nominees for Best Actress were being read Derek leaned into his wife's ear "are you ready to start your collection?" Karen blushed at her husband's comments but as she placed a kissed on his cheek her actions stilled when she heard her named called. Unsure of what she should do Derek nudged her forward and said "It's your time, Love the stage is yours."

In shock and nerves getting the best, her voice shook as she spoke "Thank you, I wasn't expecting to win especially with all of the incredible women I was up against. I'd like to thank the producers and cast of Hit List; also Julia, Kyle and Jimmy for your support. But the one person most responsible for making my dreams come true is my husband. I love you Derek Wills and baby and I can't wait to start the next chapter in our lives," she smiled. At the revelation the audience went wild and the camera showed Derek wearing the most beautiful smile on his face and tears in his eyes as he mouthed "I love you both."

The young actress stayed in the wings as the award for best musical was about to be announced. Five minutes later and she was joining her fellow cast members and husband on stage. Kyle and Jimmy had run across the aisle to drag Julia on stage with them. Kyle accepted the award and thanked the red head for her guidance and friendship. "Julia Houston embodies the true spirit of Broadway where artist come together first and foremost to express and share their passion for the art of theater. Julia never let the fact that Hit List was competing against Bombshell stop her from mentoring me and sharing her experience. This award is hers as well." The young group whooped and hollered as they took turns embracing the older writer whose eyes were filled with tears and audience stood to give the entourage a standing ovation.

The formal events were over and the group was off to an after party at Bar46. "What made you decide to tell everyone?" Derek asked his wife.

"I don't know, in that moment all I could think about was when I was a little girl and the dreams I had of becoming a Broadway Star. You made those dreams come true and now we're going to have a baby who will have dreams of their own," she explained leaning her head against his chest.

"I give you my word I will do everything in my power to make our child's dreams come true."

"I know," Karen answered "But it isn't that hard, all you have to do is love them the same way you love me; unconditionally," she looked up grazing her lips with his. "What do you think gave me strength and faith if not your love," she placed his hand on her stomach.


	29. Chapter 29

"Mmm" Karen hummed at the soft kisses her husband was placing on her neck. "You're going to be late," she tried to reason while distracted by his ministrations.

"They can start without me," he responded in a thick accent. "I'll just tell them I was tending to my pregnant wife's needs," he smirked. Karen was now seven months into her pregnancy and while Derek had always considered his wife to be beautiful; something about her being pregnant with his child drove him crazy. The changes happening to her body, the glow of her skin it was all intoxicating and damn it to hell; he was going to get drunk off her.

"Derek," she whispered her voice husky with lust as his fingers found their way to her center and his mouth worked her breasts.

"Do you still want me to leave?" he teased.

"I want you," she answered firmly in labored breath.

"Where do you want me Love?"

Karen flustered "Derek, I'm pregnant don't make me say it," she blushed much to his enjoyment.

"I'm fairly certain our child won't understand what you say," he grinned. "So where do you want me, Love?" he asked again as his mouth worked its way down her stomach. "Gods you're gorgeous," he complimented as his lips placed warm kisses on her belly.

"Please," she begged as his fingers picked up pace.

"Please what?"

"Inside," she finally gave in.

That was all Derek needed to hear so that he positioned himself with her back against him. In one swift motion he was wrapped in her warmth. His thrusts forced her walls to enclose on their own volition as she was brought to waves of pleasure. "

"I love you," he whispered as he captured her lips and felt his release.

She stayed in his embrace as their breath evened out "I love you more," she told him as turned to face him. He smiled at her words and pulled her as close to him as her swollen belly would allow. Content and completely sated they succumbed to sleep once again.

The ringing of his phone woke him and when he looked at the time he cursed. He had over slept and was now five minutes late for his meeting with Julia and the others. Frantically looking for his phone he finally found it under his discarded shirt. "Hello, Julia I'm sorry I was helping Karen and lost track of time."

Karen who was now awake giggled at her husband's attempt at a lie. "I'm on my way out the door and should be there in ten minutes," he informed. "No, everything is fine she just needed me to care of something for her."

As he spoke to Julia, Derek managed to put his clothes back on and was looking for his wallet when Karen heard his tone change to one of agitation. "Bloody hell Jimmy, I was helping her, what else do you need to know?" she heard him exclaim. "Fine, I'm late because I was having mind blowing sex with my wife; are you happy now you arse?"

He looked at his wife whose face had flushed at his confession and mouthed "I'm sorry." She shrugged her shoulders embarrassed but now completely use to Jimmy and other men's banter with her husband. The group had been together for almost two years and it was hard to imagine Derek and Jimmy at one point hated each other. Creatively they were the genius and risk takers of the gang. "I'm not telling my wife that here have at it yourself," she heard her husband proclaim as he handed her the phone.

When she put the phone to her ear she was greeted by Jimmy's voice "Good morning sunshine. It has come to our attention that the great Derek Wills was late due to your needs," he informed "In light of that, we have taken a vote that this meeting must now be moved to your apartment." Karen could hear Julia and Kyle in the background disclaiming any part of Jimmy and the other men's antics.

"Fine, how long do I have?" she questioned.

"What?" her friend asked in confusion.

"Well, if the meeting is moving here I'll order the food, you bring it with you; but how long do you think it will take to get here?"

"Half an hour," he answered in surprise.

"Great that's plenty of time for round 2," she told him. Derek's eyes widened in surprise but then laughed when he heard Jimmy's reaction.

"Geez, that was too much information; now you've ruined breakfast for me," he scoffed.

"Whatever Jimmy, pass the phone to the waiter please." A few minutes later after taking care of the order Karen ended the call and seductively motioned her husband back into bed. "My turn to take care of you," she told him as she pulled him close to her by his shirt. She loved the lust her words had created in her husband's now dark green eyes.

"Your wish is my command, Love," he said against her lips.

Thirty minutes later true to their word, a loud bang was heard at their front door. Dress in white T-shirt, faded jeans and no shoes, Derek looked every inch the part of a contently shagged man. "Good morning, so glad to see you all. Welcome to our humble abode this fine morning," he greeted.

"We get the point," Jimmy responded sarcastically.

Hearing voices Karen made her way downstairs. Dressed in a white cotton sun dress and a loose bun on her head she greeted her guests.

"Wow, you look hugely beautiful," Kyle blurted out.

The group laughed but everyone agreed the young woman oozed radiance and happiness. Aside from Julia and the girls, Karen hadn't seen the rest of the group since she left Hit List two months ago. Busy getting the nursery ready and scheduling birthing classes Karen hadn't been the couple hadn't really hosted gatherings or gone out. Derek had been determined to play as active of a role possible in the pregnancy so he together with Darren, Grace's boyfriend, assembled the baby furniture. He had also found reading about pregnancy fascinating, especially the theory that babies can hear in the womb. So every day before he left for work he would leave a recording for Karen to play for the baby. However, he made his wife promise not to listen to it herself until the baby was born so she obediently placed earphones on her belly. She cried the first time she complied and to this day she couldn't wait until she could share in what her baby heard.

"Thanks, Kyle" I'll take that as a compliment she replied.

The young writer blushed "I'm sorry I meant it as one, you really do look beautiful," he affirmed with a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, let's eat I'm starving," she stated grabbing plates from the kitchen to place on the dining table.

Julia had asked the group to meet because she wanted to discuss what she hoped would be their next project. She had secured the rights to 'The Great Gatsby' and wanted to turn into a musical. It was a dream she had once thought she would share with Tom; but when she had surprised him by securing the rights, he informed her he was interested at this time, he wanted to direct. It was the main reason the duo had ended their partnership.

Once everyone got comfortable around the table, Julia began "first I'd like to thank you for agreeing to meet. I asked for the meeting because as I've briefly informed you I have secured the rights to Gatsby and I would like to turn it into a musical. Tom and I are no longer together so this wouldn't be a Levitt Houston show," she paused showing her nervousness. "I'm hoping it will be a Houston, Bishop and Collins musical. Derek Wills as director and choreographer and Karen Cartwright as Daisy Buchanan. I know it is a lot to ask but I can't do this alone."

The table was silent and Julia immediately attempted to back track. "I understand if you say no, I hadn't considered you may have other projects…." her thoughts were cut off by Kyle and Jimmy.

"Julia, it would be an honor to work with you. Jimmy and I are in," in Kyle said.

Derek looked to Karen and knew just by her smile she was already imagining the role "I'm pretty sure my wife agrees we are both in as well," Derek informed with a squeal of excitement from Karen as affirmation.

The gathered investors also pledged their support as they could not deny the profit Hit List had generated; with each investor nearly tripling their investment. The show had just completed its run on Broadway but was scheduled for a five month national tour. Ana had agreed to remain with the show while on tour and would be the main ticket draw. Her Tony win had made her name well known and her Diva character was loved by the audience. Jimmy's understudy would assume the role of Jesse and Karen's understudy would remain on as Amanda. To remain on Ana had received a hefty bonus which she was grateful for. Karen had been happy for her friend, she deserved to have her time in the spot light and this tour allowed her that. Kyle and Jimmy with their continued royalties from Hit List were now able to live comfortably and could afford to work on other projects such as the Gatsby without worry.

"Really?" Julia said disbelievingly. "You don't want to hear more before you commit?"

The group laughed, "I have a feeling it will be better than the work left used at Bombshell." Derek spoke.

"Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me," she said tears starting to fill her eyes.

Kyle got up from his seat and walked over to hug his mentor and friend. "It's mean as much to us all of us that you asked."

The rest of the breakfast was spent mulling over ideas. While Julia wanted to remain true to the original concept of Gatsby; she wanted the setting to be modern day. She felt having a modern setting would allow the work to transcend to a larger audience. She also wanted the male lead to be fresh and unknown. She felt it would add to the mystic of the Gatsby character for the audience to get to know him strictly from the show. Karen in this production would be the draw in terms of audience recognition. Later as workshop developed depending on their availability; Julia, if Karen was open to the idea wanted to consider Ivy and Ana for the other two female characters. Karen made it clear to the writer she was more than open to having the two women on board as she wanted nothing but success for her two friends and the show.

The morning finished on a high note with arrangements made for Kyle, Jimmy, Derek and Julia to meet in a week to finalize a time table. Julia had given each a rough draft of the book she had written thus far and each member of the creative team promised to have ideas by the first meeting. As each guest left Julia thanked them once again for their support. Finally gathering her things to leave herself she turned to the couple "I owe so much to the two of you. If you hadn't allowed me to become part of Hit List, none of this would be happening. I love Tom but never in our time as partners did I ever feel so alive."

Karen started crying at the writer's kind words. "Everyone in this room is family now and helping each other reach dreams is what family does," she explained while hugging her friend.

Derek smiled "Karen is right; I don't think you realize how much you mean to everyone in this room." He told her. "I promise you together as a group we will make 'The Great Gatsby' everything you envisioned. Now if I can that you stop crying because for my wife with her hormones it will be an all-day event," he chuckled.

Julia laughed as Karen whom she loved like a little sister hit her husband's arm. "With my hormones you being in the dog house can be an all-day event too," she pouted for a second before Derek captured her lips with his.

"I'll leave you two alone. Thank you again," Julia said as she exited the apartment. Once the door was closed the red head sighed. "She was going to be alright and with the help of her Broadway family Julia Houston was going to be a name known on its own."


	30. Chapter 30

The party was in full swing and the ladies in attendance were in the process of tearing toilet paper sheets in an attempt to guess how many it would take to wrap around Karen's belly. Of course Bobby and Dennis were among the women but Derek and the other men wanted nothing to do with guessing sizes, diaper prices or any other activity that could result in being chastised. They had left the party to go to a local bar for a good afternoon of drinking.

Karen was now only a few weeks away from her due date and she couldn't wait for the waddling to be over. Despite Derek's assurance that she was gorgeous she was sure she looked like a whale. With Karen's friend, Amy, correctly guessing 26 squares of toilet tissue the final game of the shower was completed. It was now onto presents. As Ana and the other girls refreshed the ladies alcoholic drinks, Julia and Karen's mother organized the gifts and readied to take note of who gave what.

Karen had refused to register as she hated the idea of making people feel obligated to purchase an item they may or may not be able to afford. While Derek had surprised her by flying her mom and friends in, it was still an expense for Iowans to attend. They weren't on the same income level as her New York friends who each were now in a Broadway show. She wanted gifts that mattered to the people who gave them. "Okay is everyone ready?" Julia asked.

"Yes," the group said in unison.

One by one the gifts were opened and with each one Karen oohed and awed. Ivy and Jimmy had bought the baby an array of clothes ranging from a frilly pink dress to a black leather jacket and baby boots. Derek and Karen had decided to keep the sex of the baby a surprise so gifts were given for either gender. Jessica and Bobby had bought a baby carrier that strapped around the parent's back so that the baby sat upfront and leaned against their chest. Sue bought the baby an array of shoes along with head accessories; bows for girls and hats for boys. She even bought a bib that said I get my scene of fashion from Aunt Sue. Karen's friends, Amy and Marlena, gave the couple a gift card to a local baby store as well as a gift certificate to a spa for the mother to be. Julia bought the couple a photo shoot once a month for a year and also bedding for the crib they had set up in the nursery. Grace and Darren gave her brother and sister-n-law an antique bassinet that was Derek's as a child. Grace had it shipped from London and refurbished. Karen's parents gave their daughter and son-n-law a stroller and a basket full of miscellaneous baby items, bottles, pacifiers etc.. Other gifts from guests included necessities and essentials and Karen was grateful and thrilled for all of them.

"There is one last gift," Julia informed.

Karen looked at the table confused as there wasn't anything on it. She then noticed the red head was making her way to the mp3 docking station. She asked Ivy for help as to how to load a recorder and instantly Karen realized what was happening. The recorder was the one Derek had given to her every morning since they found out about the pregnancy. Once Ivy had the player set, Julia returned to the group and handed Karen an envelope with a smile. "This gift is from Derek, he said it you would recognize it."

Instantly Karen began to tear up, "Oh my god," she whispered.

"What is it?" Ana and the others anxiously asked.

"At our layover from Greece Derek found a bookstore and bought several books on pregnancy. He was fascinated by the idea that a baby might be able to hear in the womb so every day since our return to New York, he has made a recording to give me. He made me promise not to listen until the baby was born and gave me headphones I had to put on my stomach." At her words the women were in awe.

"Well open the envelope," Jessica and Amy squealed.

The brunette did as requested and read the message out loud:

_My Darling,_

_I know by now you think you've figured out what my gift to you is; but do you honestly think I would share everything one the recordings with the ladies? (Karen laughed) _

_I think not. For now I just wanted you to know how much I love you._

_-D-_

Ivy pressed play and after a few seconds Derek's deep baritone voice could be heard. "Hello my little one," he cooed, you could almost hear the smile on his face. "My name is Derek Wills and two days ago I found out the most incredible news; I'm going to be your daddy," his voice wistful. "It will be awhile before I get to see you but I wanted to use this time to tell you about the remarkable woman that is giving you life. Her name is Karen Cartwright-Wills and she is my everything." The room was silent as everyone was immersed in the words spoken.

"You see your mother is a Broadway Star; my star. I remember the day we met as if it were yesterday. She walked into my audition with her hair in loose curls and her big brown eyes danced with excitement. She smiled at the table where I sat and I knew in that moment I could drown in her beauty if she'd let me," his voice reflective. "'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilar, is the song she sang and she doesn't know it but I taped her," his voice trailed off and was replaced by Karen's angelic singing. The young woman's mother was crying as she reached out for her daughter's hand.

When the song ended Derek could be heard asking a question "She is amazing, don't you think my precious one? I played that song for you because I wanted you to hear your mommy the way I heard her the day I fell in love. One day she will sing to you sweet lullabies and it will be like heaven," he assured. "As your daddy I'm far from perfect but your mommy's love saved me. I can't sing but if I could this would my song to her." Once again his voice trailed off and was replaced by an acoustic melody.

Your love is extravagant

Your friendship, it is intimate

I feel like moving to the rhythm of Your grace

Your fragrance is intoxicating in our secret place

Your love is extravagant

Spread wide in the arms of Christ is the love that covers sin

No greater love have I ever known You considered me a friend

Capture my heart again

As the song came to an end Derek's voice was almost a whisper. "I love you my baby angel; and to Karen, my love, I give you always my heart; you are extravagant."

The recording stopped and there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Finally the silence was broken by Bobby "Okay I'm just going to come out and say it; oh my god that blew me away. It's a good thing you are already married or I think everyone in this room would be fighting for your husband," his reaction lightened the mood by laughter.

"I'm so jealous right now," Jessica said.

"Can you imagine what the rest of the tapes are like," Ana added.

"That has to be the most romantic thing I have ever seen a guy do for anyone," Amy said.

Karen sat in stunned silence. "Sweetheart are you going to say something?" her mother asked still trying to stop the flow of tears on her face.

The mother to be with tears in her eyes nervously laughed, "I think my water just broke."


	31. Chapter 31

After fighting traffic Karen along with her mother, Julia, Ivy and Ana arrived at NYU emergency room. When she walked through the doors Derek was already waiting and he immediately rushed to her side. "Are you alright, Love?"

"What do you think," Karen snapped as she tightly clutched his hand as another contraction overcame her. The other men looked on in amusement as Derek immediately corrected himself.

"You're right I'm sorry that was a bloody stupid question."

"No I'm sorry," she started to cry.

"Don't cry, Love its alright."

"Mr. and Mrs. Wills," a nurse called out. "Let's get you up to the third floor for delivery. Your friends and family are welcome to wait upstairs if they'd like and anyone who will be joining you in the room can follow us. Karen turned to Julia, Grace and her mother as it had been decided she wanted the three women in the room with her and her husband.

With a last kiss for good luck from her father and girlfriends; Karen and the others parted ways once reaching the third floor. After about fifteen minutes the couple's doctor entered the room and upon a quick exam, informed everyone that the mother to be was fully dilated. "I'm scared," Karen said between practiced breathes.

"You can do this, Love. You are the strongest woman I know. I'll be right here for you," her husband assured with a kiss to her temple.

"Okay Karen," the doctor who was now situated said. "When I say push, I need you to give me everything you have alright."

The brunette nodded and prepared herself for the doctor's coming instructions. "I love you," she told Derek.

"I love you more," he smiled as the doctor instructed his wife to push.

Three pushes later and Karen's proclamation of love was replaced with "You Derek Wills are never coming near me or touching me again. This is your fault."

Confused at the sudden change in his wife sentiment he responded "You didn't seem to mind me touching you when our baby was being created." The other in the women as well as the medical staff in the room laughed at his response for they knew what the likely result would be.

Sure enough without hesitation Karen tightened her grip on her husband's hand ensuring her nails dug into his skin "How dare you say that in front of our son or daughter," she exclaimed while trying to push.

"Bloody hell, you don't have to dig your nails into my skin, I'm pretty sure our baby can't hear us and even if they did, I'm sure they wouldn't understand," he reasoned.

"But my mother is here," Karen retorted as the doctor asked for one more push.

Looking to his mother-n-law Derek quickly apologized "I'm sorry Mrs. Cartwright."

"It's alright Derek. Karen sweetheart cut Derek some slack; all of us in this room know how babies are made."

Karen blushed, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Love," he said just as a loud cry was heard.

"Congratulations Mom & Dad, you have a baby girl," the doctor informed as tears filled both parents eyes. The nurse wrapped a soft pink blanket around the little girl and handed the baby to her waiting mother.

Julia and Karen's mother moved a little closer to sneak a look but waited to give the couple an opportunity to savor the moment. "She looks like you," Derek told his wife as he lightly brushed his finger against his daughter's cheek. "She is beautiful," he said before kissing his wife. "Thank you."

The other three women could no longer stand the wait and crowded around the bed. "She has your big eyes and your nose," Karen's mother commented to her daughter.

"But her chin, hair and eye color are Derek's," Julia added.

"She really is beautiful," Grace remarked. "Do you have a name?"

Karen and Derek looked at each other. We named her after the three most important women in our lives. "Did I ever tell you Elizabeth was Julia's middle name, Mom?" the new mother questioned.

"Her name is Elizabeth Grace Wills," Derek beamed. The three women looked at each other speechless as tears slowly began to fall from each.

The nurse came over and informed the group they would need to take Elizabeth and momma to another room to clean up. Once they were done the two would be moved to a private room. Derek kissed his wife and child one last time and exited the room with the three women. When they entered the waiting room they were immediately assaulted "So how is she? What did you have?" the questions were fired at them.

"It's a beautiful baby girl," Karen's mother answered. "And momma is doing great." She walked over to kiss her husband in celebration while the others in the room offered Derek congratulatory slaps on the back and kisses on the cheek.

After about thirty minutes a nurse came and escorted the group to a private room. Once they entered Karen could be seen cradling Elizabeth in her arms. The women all gathered around the baby girl waiting to take turns holding her. Derek stood away in a corner of the room taking a moment to grasp what had just occurred.

"Congratulations, son" Karen's father offered.

"Thank you," Derek replied.

"Are you alright?" the older man asked when he noticed Derek's hesitancy.

"How did you know you would be a good father?" the director inquired.

The new grandfather smiled at his son-n-law's question. "The fact that you even asked is a step in the right direction," he gave a pat to Derek's back. "You see, being a good father isn't about being perfect or having all of the answers; god knows if that was the case I would have failed Karen a long time ago," the man chuckled. "Being a good father means always letting you daughter know that regardless of what happens, your love is the one constant she can rely on. I have seen the love you have for my daughter and I have no doubt you love Elizabeth equally if not more. As a father myself; I couldn't ask for anything more from a son-n-law. You will be just fine," he assured.

Derek remained pensive but noticeably more relaxed after his conversation with Mr. Cartwright and soon the couple's family and friends left the couple to enjoy time alone with their daughter. Watching his wife holding their daughter, Derek had never felt so happy and blessed. They were his life and he would always ensure they knew just how much he loved them.


	32. Chapter 32

**So this is the last chapter for this story. I'm thinking of writing a sequel involving the gang's next project, but I'm not sure yet. Thank you for all of your support and I apologize for the typos, misspelling or grammatical errors the various chapters contained. As usual, I don't own any of the Smash characters.**

"Love are you ready?" she heard Derek call from downstairs.

"Just one more minute, is Lizzie ready?" she replied as she prepared to put on her dress. It was a black tight fitted halter. Extremely low cut in front it tastefully left little to the imagination, so she had taken all precautions not to have a wardrobe malfunction. The back of the dress was bare and her hair was styled in a high bun. She was certain her mother and father would have a few opinions but she was pleased with her selection. She wanted to show that although a new mother, she could still pull off a tastefully sexy look. It was the Tony Awards after all.

"I've changed her and I was about to put her dress on," her husband replied. "Are you sure you want to take her, Love? It's not the most child friendly environment." When both she and Derek received the nominations, Karen was adamant her daughter was going to join them on the night of the awards. Their little girl had been with them every step of this project from a play pin in the rehearsal studio during workshop; too a nanny in Karen's dressing room once the show hit Broadway. If either of them won a Tony tonight, while Elizabeth Grace Wills may not understand the significance, she was definitely going to share in their triumph.

"Yes I'm sure, plus mom said she would take her to the car for a bit if she got cranky," the actress replied. Roger and Elizabeth Cartwright had flown into New York for the Awards. They had missed their daughter's first Tony and wanted to be present for what could possibly be her second.

"I guess that means you're stuck with a bunch of stuffy people tonight," Derek cooed at his daughter. "Are you ready to put your dress on?" he asked lifting her from the play pin she was in. The 1 year old giggled as her father placed raspberries on her tummy.

"I hear that Derek Wills," his wife called from upstairs. "That is disgusting blowing fart sounds against your daughter's stomach," she chided.

Derek laughed at his wife's reaction "You think it's funny?" he ginned as he continued to tickle his daughter. Slipping the dark navy dress over his baby girl's head, he couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful she was. Maybe he was biased; but to him, his daughter was enchanting. She had soft dirty blonde curls and big doe eyes that betrayed every emotion she felt. They were emerald green in color but on occasion almost seemed to change to blue depending on her outfit. Her lashes were long and her nose and mouth perfect. Rarely was she seen without a smile on her face and her personality was every bit her mother's.

Derek had just finished straightening his daughter's dress when the click of heels on the stairs drew both of their attention. "Whose coming?" he asked the little girl. "Is it mommy?"

Standing in her father's arms, Elizabeth waited in anticipation as Karen stepped around the corn from the stairs. Seeing her mother, the little girl could do nothing to contain her excitement as her legs wobbled up and down. "Hello my pretty girl," Karen cooed. "Were you being a good girl for daddy?" she asked lifting her daughter up for a kiss.

Derek watched in admiration as his wife of a little more than two years looked absolutely ravishing. "Do I have something on me?" she asked as she caught Derek staring.

"No," he smiled "You look stunning that's all Love," he replied causing a blush from the actress.

"Thank you; you clean up pretty well yourself," she teased before capturing his lips. When she pulled away she asked "are we ready to leave?" Derek nodded as he grabbed the baby's bag and guided his two favorite ladies out the door.

The couple's limo stopped to pick up Karen's parents and within thirty minutes of leaving their hotel, the group arrived at Radio City Music Hall. Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright exited the car first, followed by Derek. As soon as he stepped onto the red carpet reporters and photographers readied to capture the moment Karen stepped out. The couple had remained Broadway Royalty and everyone wanted a piece of them. Derek turned back and leaned into the car which the media assumed was to help his wife. However, when he moved away holding their daughter in his arms, the media went wild. It was the first time the three appeared together at a formal event. Holding Lizzie with one arm he extended the other to Karen who gracefully exited onto the red carpet. Once standing next to him Derek immediately placed his arm around his wife's waist.

The couple smiled at reporters and contrary to what he thought, Lizzie enjoyed the media attention. She would playfully smile at the cameras before ducking her face into Derek's chest. "She likes the lime light as much as her mother," Derek whispered into Karen's ear. The remark earned a playful slap on his arm and a giggle from their daughter.

Once inside the Hall Karen suggested they find Julia and the others. "She said they would be by the second set of doors leading in," she informed her husband as the couple slowly and carefully maneuvered their way through the sea of performers and artists. Everyone they passed offered their best wishes and early congratulations as their production was predicted to sweep the Awards.

Julia and Kyle's book had been nothing short of amazing and coupled with Jimmy's scores 'The Great Gatsby' had been everything the red head writer dreamed of. The media raved that the book was more of a play than a musical with the score adding a subtle yet compelling backdrop compatible to that of a movie. They praised Derek's vision and choreography naming him one of; if not the best directors of this generation. The critics called the production a piece of art that could easily be transformed to fit the big screen. Ironically that is exactly what was about to take place. Julia and Lions Gate had reached an agreement and should the show win for best musical; the movie company would announce its intentions later at the after party. Derek had been contracted to direct the film adaptation and the Broadway leads would make be making the jump to the big screen as well. Karen and Ivy had been giddy all day when they heard the news as neither had ever worked on a movie before.

Ivy had joined Gatsby when her contract with the revival of Oliver was complete. Her performance in the revival had finally won the blonde her elusive Tony for lead actress and the night of her win, Jimmy asked for her to marry him. The couple's wedding was set to take place in two months' time. In Gatsby, Ivy played Jordan Baker and both she and Karen found that they truly enjoyed the opportunity to work together and when not competing for the same part; actually had good on stage chemistry. Julia had also wanted Ana for the show but when the actress returned from Hit List's national tour; she was asked to star in an action film and shooting times conflicted. Sam had been casted in the role of Nick Carrway and was up along with the actor who played Gatsby, for the Tony for best lead actor. Off the stage, much to everyone's surprise; Sam and Kyle had begun to date shortly after workshop started and were now very serious. Lastly there was the Great Gatsby himself, played by Seth Nixs, a new young actor fresh off the plane from California. New to Broadway, the creative team had casted him for that reason and the young man had fit in seamlessly with the group.

"There they are!" Karen exclaimed as she grabbed Derek's hand and began to push through the crowd.

"Slow down Love, I don't think they are going anywhere and you are going to end up hurting someone the way your elbows are flying," her husband commented. "Don't forget your parents are trying to keep up as well."

At the second comment Karen slowed "I forgot," she stated turning to see her parents trailing a few feet behind. "I'm just so excited. Julia deserves this night so much and I hope it goes like everyone is predicting."

Derek leaned in and kissed his wife's cheek, "I'm sure things will work out as they should."

While the couple waited for Karen's parents to catch up; Julia and the others made their way over. "Karen you look amazing," Julia complimented once she reached the couple. "Wow, I'm surprised Derek let you out of the house with that dress."

Suddenly self-conscious the actress asked "Is it too much, I don't want people to think I'm a bad mother for wearing this."

"Are you kidding, you look fabulous. I wish I could pull off a look like this," Ivy interjected.

"What are you talking about you look beautiful in anything you wear," Jimmy informed his fiancé.

"He's right Ivy, you look stunning tonight," Karen remarked. "Julia you look amazing too."

"Ladies I must say the men of Great Gatsby are truly lucky to be in the presence of such remarkably gorgeous and incredibly talented women," Derek commented.

"Agreed" voiced Jimmy, Kyle, Sam and Seth which earned a laugh from Elizabeth.

"Hey there beautiful," Jimmy greeted the little girl. "You want to come with your Uncle Jimmy?" Elizabeth's eyes widen as her smile reached from ear to ear. Much to Derek's dismay his daughter seemed to have taken a liking to the young composer and immediately upon seeing him, would extend her arms in hopes he would carry her. The young man knew it drove his friend crazy so he enjoyed it even more. But he had to admit the little girl was beautiful.

Karen's parents finally reached the group and their daughter quickly apologized for losing them. After a few drinks and laughs the gang decided to take their seats.

Once the lights were turned off Elizabeth to the surprise of her parents fell asleep on her father's shoulder. When it came time for the Award for Best Choreography Karen attempted to move her daughter but the little girl opened her eyes, gave a shy smile and merely dug herself deeper into Derek's neck and fell back to sleep. "It's alright Love," Derek whispered as the announcer read the list of nominees.

"The winner is Derek Wills, "The Great Gatsby,"

Karen gave her husband a quick kiss as he rose from his seat and made his way to the podium with his daughter wrapped around his neck. He smiled "As you can see, I decided to wear a little something different around my neck tonight as an accessory," he joked earning a laugh from the crowd. "In all seriousness, when my wife told me she wanted our daughter to come tonight I thought she had gone mad. But standing here with her in my arms I understand. Without my wife and daughter I would be nothing and my success would be meaningless. I would like to thank the producers of Gatsby as well as Julia and Kyle who wrote the most amazing piece of art I have ever read, Jimmy who is a true musical genius and the cast and crew who I enjoy working with every day. You have allowed my family to be a part of something special." Just as he finished the blonde little girl in his arms raised her head and still half asleep kissed her father's cheeked. The moment captured on camera moved everyone and earned the proud father a standing ovation.

The next Award handed out was Best Book. Julia and Kyle as predicted won and Julia gave a touching speech thanking her son Leo along and her Broadway family for helping bring to life a story she had always dreamed of telling on stage but never imagined possible.

The rest of the evening produced no surprises as Ivy won for Best Featured Actress, Karen for Best Lead Actress, Derek for Best Direction, Jimmy for Best Musical Score and Sam for Best Actor. The last Tony of the night for Best Musical was about to be announced. "And the winner is The Great Gatsby,"

Everyone stood in their seats and followed the three producers to the stage. Darren spoke on behalf of the group and was followed by Julia who gave a few parting words. "It is rare in the theater world to find a group of young artists that you click with. Having worked with these individuals on two shows I can honestly say this writer, this composer and these actors and actresses are the future of this industry. It is an honor to work with them and consider them my family."

Two hours later at the after party Julia was sitting at a table waiting for Derek to return with drinks. Karen's parents had taken Elizabeth back to the hotel with them and the couple was now free to enjoy a night full of celebration. Lions Gate had announced the making of 'Gatsby the Movie' and informed the media filming would begin at the conclusion of the lead actors' Broadway contracts.

"Hey" Julia heard a familiar voice call from behind her table. Turning her attention to where it came from she was surprised to see Tom Levitt. Although the two remained friends, their relationship was never the same after the writer's departure from Bombshell. On occasion they would enjoy lunch together but it had been almost six months since they last spoken; 'Gatsby' had just started previews to be exact.

"Hi," she replied.

"I know I'm probably the last person you thought you'd see tonight but I promise I'm not crashing; I was invited," he joked.

Julia laughed "I know, Ivy told me. I wanted to invite you but I wasn't sure what you would think," she replied.

Tom laughed "I think I'm an idiot."

The writer gave a weary smile "I wish you had been with me," she told him.

"The result wouldn't have been the same," he answered. "You always wanted to create something deeper and I was never at the same level. My music is sing-a-long and your work deserved depth. You also needed Derek's vision. He always seemed to understand you better."

"You are an amazing composer and a great director, Tom. It was never a matter of your ability; it was just different paths we wanted to take."

"I'm proud of you," he smiled. "Congratulations on Lions Gate."

"Thank you," Julia beamed.

"Is it off to Hollywood next?"

"Yes and No; Kyle and I have to make adjustments to the script and Jimmy to the score in order for it transfer to film. Derek has experience with that so the four of us will work from here in New York. Once the original six month contract is over here on Broadway, the understudies will assume the leads and Ivy, Karen, Sam and Seth along with the creative team will head to LA. We will film there for a few months and then come back to New York for the remainder."

"I'm so happy for you," Tom said just as Derek and Karen made their way to the table.

"Tom," Derek greeted with a hand shake while Karen gave the composer a kiss on the cheek. "This is for you," he stated handing his colleague a glass of champagne.

"We decided it was time for toast," Karen informed as Derek called for everyone's attention. I would like to extend a toast to a wonderful woman whose talent is the reason we are all here tonight. Julia Houston, it is an honor to call you a colleague and friend. Your creativity and the passion is beyond amazing. Thank you for allowing us to join you in this journey. To the bright lights of Hollywood," Derek finished with a raised glass.

"To Hollywood," the crowd roared.


End file.
